


I Never...Did

by Kittyinaz



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sookie had another meeting that no one knew about in Fairy?  One that when she returned home, she knew more than when she left, if she knew more about herself, and about who really loves her?  Where would TB go from there?  Starts in Season 4, no idea how far we will take this. But I will try to keep this fun.</p><p>Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with True Blood or SVM. I would have written it more like this if I had been. And not killed off Godric. Just saying!</p><p>For more information, check out my website: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Feed The Rain

# Come Feed The Rain

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/main-picture-for-story.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,138 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Carnivals of Rust_ by Poets of the Fall

 

* * *

The tall Viking Vampire stands there looking up at her.  He is dressed in his normal attire all black, with a leather jacket, over his normal racer vest.  He is wearing jeans with his hands in his pockets, as he is standing there radiating his authority for all to see.  His hair is shorter than when she had last seen it.

“Everyone who claims to love you…your friends, your brother…even Bill Compton…they all gave up on you.  I _never…did._ ” Eric looks deep into the brown eyes of the woman he has come to acknowledge in the time she had been gone as the one person he truly loves.  His soul mate.

How could she be anything but?  He has never seen anyone in his thousand years of life ever stand up to him the way she does.  No one who inspires him to become more.  No one who, once their presence is not around, makes him yearn for her with a need so great it had brought him down to his knees when she left.

Eric had spent every minute that she had been gone searching.  He had spent many nights at the last spot she had been on this earth, searching for the last remnants of her scent.  He had guessed with the scents that commingled with her own around her grandmother’s grave that the Fae had taken her.  What he couldn’t tell at the time was if she had left willingly or by force.  Something he needs to discover now in case they come for her.  He will protect her.

So he had searched for a way to get to her. Calls to his contact Niall Brigant had given him nothing in return.  He had called in the favor that was earned when he saved the young prince from an attack by some younger vampires.  But nothing became of it. He had even searched out the Fae he had known were still in this world, but they couldn’t help him either, saying that they had no way to go back, that they had been here too long. He had raged that night, unseen by others.  Then the following night, he started again following other leads.  He would not give up.

The slight bond he had with her, had been dark, but not burned out as Godric’s is.  That is until today, during his day rest, her return to this earth was enough to bring him out of his day rest.  His blood danced in his veins, so happy to have the other part of it here again, as his soul demanded that he go to her. The bond is small, but so filled with her light that there is no mistaking it. He had gotten up and paced erratically around his lair for the rest of the day, never noticing that the bleeds didn’t come.  No, all his body and mind was concentrated on was her.

He had no idea how she would receive him.  He had bought her house when her idiot of a brother had given up on her and sold it.  He had to make sure she had a home to return to.  Especially after one of his contacts warned him that the time spent in Faery was not the same as it is here.  He wanted to make sure that she would have a place to come home to, where she can retreat to if the world was a mess when she came back.

He had finally built himself a cubby when he realized that she may be gone for a while.   He did it to assure himself that he would be there upon her return.  Unfortunately, the new King had called for him to attend him at Fangtasia.  If he didn’t know better, he would think that the King did it knowing that she would be returning today. He had given another reason, but truthfully, that was the main purpose for why he had put it in.  No matter what he told everyone else.

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/1236693_10202038782554307_2044134014_n.jpg)

With her return in mind, as well as his suspicions about the mysterious call and how she had so conveniently been missing, he was out of the door the second he determined he could make it to her side safely in the last rays of the sun.  Unfortunately, it seemed Compton had beat him here.  She is beautiful, standing on the restored porch staring down at the new King who is vying for her affections.  But his immortal eyes found signs of grief and loss, and something else. He bristles, ready to fight for her.

He had to tell himself to calm down, that she had no idea what had happened during the time she had been gone.  How the revelations that she was his other half, his soul mate had become clear to him in her absence.  The woman he loves with every fiber of his and her body.  He has never lied to her, he has always been brutely honest even when he told her that he didn’t know what love was.  What he felt for her then was not able to be described as such, and what it had grown to now greatly moved past that paltry word.

Eric also expects that she will be upset with the changes he made to her house.  Initially, he had just wanted to restore it, and had been enraged that Compton had allowed her to live in such filth.  But the contractor had come to him and asked him to walk through the house with him.

Seems the Maenad’s madness had actually eroded the house itself.  Her madness was a rot that had spread throughout the structure, making it where it needed to be completely redone.  The house had needed to be stripped down to its roots, and even then, some of those had to be replaced.  The rot was like a living organism, and was eating away at the house.  Eric had instructed the man to make sure whatever was stripped from the house was examined and to see how much they could keep.

He had found that this house had been built by generations of Stackhouse’s and he didn’t want to take away from that.  Anything at all that was of sentimental value, was put aside, and he had witches to work on it to free it from the Rot.   He himself had worked with the crew of supernaturals as they found that the longer Sookie was gone from this realm, the faster the Rot seemed to spread through the foundation of the house.  If he and his crew had not worked on it, she would have come back to nothing.

So, he will take all the ranting and raging she will give him, happily.  And maybe later, when he thinks she will not take it badly, he will tell her why the house is all new.

He had also decided that he will make sure he gave her lessons on the Supernatural world.  Neither Merlott nor Compton had done that.  Eric had thought that they would have taken care of it, but instead, by the conversations he has had, along with the glamouring he did once he suspected, Sookie had no knowledge of how their world worked.

And it is undoubtedly their world.  If she was taken by the Fae, it only cemented her place in the supernatural community.  She cannot escape it.  He hated to be the one to tell her, but he knew now, that no one tells her the cold hard truth.  He grins to himself as he listens to Compton trying to make pleasant with her as he floated above the roof.  He had no intention of leaving her alone with the incompetent King.  Nor the bumbling fool of a human Sheriff.

No, he is waiting for them to leave, then he will talk to her.  And he will not leave until they get a few facts straight between them.  Facts that he knows she has no idea about.

Listening, he hears them all leave, and once he is sure that Compton is far enough away, he floats back to the ground, then makes his way up the stairs.  He knocks on the door, then holds his hands in front of him, folded. Waiting for his love, his other half.  Hoping that she will listen to him.

  

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/sookie-2.jpg)

Sookie has flung herself on the couch after she got rid of Bill.  She needs to keep calm, the lessons she had received in Faery had taught her that controlling her emotions is everything.  She can no longer be the impetuous child she had been. No, the trouble she has brought down on herself has been her fault.

They had made it very clear to her how childish she has been.  The lessons that had been pounded into her head told her exactly how naïve she had been. The passage of time in that place had been truly timeless, but needed to actually teach her.

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/earl-1.jpg)

After escaping with her grandfather from the mad Queen Mab, Sookie had been running and literally within a step her grandfather and she had been taken to a pocket universe. There was nothing there, but the man who she learned was her family. In that universe she met her great-grandfather, the father of Earl Stackhouse.  He told them both the facts.  Earl would need to remain in Faery, but would remain with him.  He will take his son to the true Fae.  This all was a side part to the real thing.

Sookie was told that she could not stay.  The vampire blood in her by the one who was not her soul mate needed to be removed.  But her soul mate had saved her, he gave of himself unselfishly and that helped her more than either of them could have known otherwise.  She was told how she should be a Renfield to the vampire who tried to steal her light.  But instead, the blood of her other half had saved her from that fate.  She was told it was all a game, a game of chess with her life.  And right now, she was losing.  She needed to grow up, make some choices, and acknowledge some cold hard facts.  If she could, it would make her and her soul mate’s lives much easier.  There are some huge issues coming up that will only be surpassed by the two of them standing together.

Her grandfather had helped with Sookie growing up in that time, telling her that he was sorry for not being there when she needed him.  They both watched as the memories of her life were shown to them both. And she had been mortified to have her grandfather see it, much less her newly met great Grandfather.  Then they both talked her through it, showed her over and over again until she really understood at the most basic level how her childish reactions had made situations worse.  She had saved people, but it would have been done better and more thorough if she had not resisted her talent, nor the help that had been offered.

She had been shown how she irrationally hates Eric.  There was no reason.  Bill treated her worse. Eric on the other hand had always been there to rescue her, _when he had known she was in trouble_.  That was the key.  The times her life had been truly in danger, Eric was nowhere around nor had he any information about it. But somehow, she held him up to a higher standard.  That will end, there is no reason for it. As it is, she needs to really thank him.

While she had been there she had also been told she needed to make a choice.  To go through life as she had been, or allow someone to help her.  What her grandmother had taught her was right for the time period she had been raised in.  No matter what she read in the minds of Bon Temps residents, the world had moved far beyond thinking she was a kept woman by accepting gifts or asking for help.  Her strong will was commended by both of them and was told that had been what Adele had been trying to give her, but Sookie’s telepathy had skewed the lessons.  Then she was shown what a truly kept woman was.  And no one in her life was in any way asking her to be like that.

She was also told how it was Queen Mab had known about her.  Which had shown her, yet again who protects her, and who uses her.  Yes, a lot of education had been given to her, and while no time had passed in the chase, it had been enough to give her the age and knowledge she so desperately needed to survive in the supernatural world.

Sookie was given another gift.  The gift of opening her up to the other side of herself.  She is a Fae with the essential spark.  She is 1/8, if you looked at it scientifically, but in reality, she is now 100% Fae.  The essential spark determines it all.  If you don’t have it, you are not Fae.  Simple as that.

She was warned that once she mates with her soul mate, she will not age.  Her lifeline will match his, or his to match hers.  She had been told that once she admits her true feelings, it will all fall into place.  Life would become better.

But she has to open herself up to those chances.  If she keeps charging through her life being an immature, snotty, selfish brat, she will pass up one of the few chances of being one of the few truly happy individuals out there.

Once she had been educated as much as they could do in that time, she had been popped back into the chase from Queen Mab and her followers.  There was a construct running beside her of her Grandfather Earl.  He controlled it, but he was removed from the equation.

Sookie was told she should never trust another Faery unless they share light with her.  Only with her being willing to be pulled into this world, could she now be taken.  Threats to take others or such will not work.  There is just no way to be forced into Faery.  Her grandfather had made sure of it.  So her decisions are hers, no one can force her to come back.  She needs to remember that clearly.

So now Sookie is back home, and confused.  Her brother had told her how long it had been, but she had been told that the time she had spent with her Grandfathers will not pass here, nor in that land.  And indeed, it hadn’t, but Sookie did not have that information yet.  So instead she is wondering about the year that had passed, and _how_ it had passed.  Which part passed, and the sense of loss as she slowly realizes that everyone had moved on without her.  Her life was so insignificant that it had barely caused a ripple when she left.

She is sitting there, trying to understand what is going on, when a knock sounds outside her door. The void she is presented with, shows it is a vampire standing there.  Since she is not sure who owned the house, she could not be sure of the invitations that have been tended out while she had been gone to the Fairy realm.

So taking a deep breath, she walks herself over to the door, and slowly opens it to reveal a tall Viking Vampire known as Eric Northman standing confidently in front of her.

 

* * *

The two of them just stare at each other, taking in the other from head to toe as they had wanted to in the year that had passed.

After a few minutes, Eric tells her, “I am happy you are back, Sookie.”

She smiles at the tall Viking.  “I am glad to be back.”

Before she can say anything else, Eric jumps in, “I need to speak with you, and get some things taken care of.  Once I do that, I can leave if you like.  But you are not safe until I do so.  And your safety matters…it matters much to me.  May I come in?”

Sookie swallows.  Reminding herself of all she has learned, and steps aside, “Please come in, Eric.  I think we have a lot to talk about actually if you don’t mind.”

Eric steps in while looking down at the tiny woman he loves with his complete being and smiles. “I do not mind any time I can spend talking to you, Sookie.”

And with that the door closes.

 

* * *

**Final count, 2,813 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

**Reviews are appreicated.  
**


	2. You're So Extra Ordinary

# You’re So Extra Ordinary

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/1003870_502880623133798_774578481_n.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 4,229 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Huckleberry_ by Toby Keith

 

* * *

_Previous:_

_The two of them just stare at each other, taking in the other from head to toe as they had wanted to in the year that had passed._

_After a few minutes, Eric tells her, “I am happy you are back, Sookie.”_

_She smiles at the tall Viking.  “I am glad to be back.”_

_Before she can say anything else, Eric jumps in, “I need to speak with you, and get some things taken care of.  Once I do that, I can leave if you like.  But you are not safe until I do so.  And your safety matters…it matters much to me.  May I come in?”_

_Sookie swallows.  Reminding herself of all she has learned, and steps aside, “Please come in, Eric.  I think we have a lot to talk about actually if you don’t mind.”_

_Eric steps in while looking down at the tiny woman he loves with his complete being and smiles. “I do not mind any time I can spend talking to you, Sookie.”_

_And with that the door closes._

_Now:_

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/eric-and-sookie-19.jpg)

The two stare at each other.  Neither wants to break the moment with words or even movement.  It’s what they want to do, but both are scared that the other doesn’t feel the same way.  It is a normal reaction when you have the object of your affections before you, especially when one has rejected the other countless times.

Yes, Eric still has some of his blood in her, but not enough anymore.  Those few drops had lasted far longer than they should have, but from what he understands now, it is that way for soul mates.  They hold onto the blood, to anything of the other half to try to let them know how the other one is.  It is a beacon to give them hints to the ones that truly belong together.

Sookie has the evidence of her memories being seared into her mind from the repetition of her Great Grandfather teaching her the lessons she so needed, but she is not sure he feels the same way.  Not after all this time that she has spent foolishly rejecting him and being immature.  She has no right to think he still cares.  But if he does…

So both continue to stare at one another, and Eric finally breaks the silence speaking softly, “I missed you.”

She smiles. “I missed you, too.  More, and less time has passed for me than you can imagine, but through it all, I missed you.  I have no idea how to explain it any differently than that to you.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/eric-and-sookie-44.jpg)

He gives in to the need pounding in him, and soon has her in his arms, just holding her to him as he rests his cheek on her head, taking in her smell.  He couldn’t tolerate even the small space that had been between them, not when those few words are enough to tell him that he may actually have the opportunity to have it all.

Sookie is surprised, but once his arms are around her, she feels like she is truly home now.  She can find no better way to explain it.  As her body relaxes into his towering frame, her eyes close and she allows herself to just enjoy the feelings in that moment.  His body curling around hers, making her feel safe and treasured.

Eric smiles when he feels her body relax into his.  He closes his eyes, to cement this memory into his mind.  He finally tells her softly, “As much as I want this to continue, and don’t doubt me, I really want to continue this, can we talk?  I wasn’t lying when I said there are things you need to know, things that I would feel safer if you knew.”

She sighs and snaps,  “And that crap always will interfere won’t it?” His vampire crap.  She then reminded herself that this is the world they live in.  As Niall had pointed out to her, Eric has a job, just like normal human men have.  She can not have all of his attention, that way of thinking is selfish and childish.

He chuckles as he leans back.  His hand raises her chin so that he can look into her eyes.  “It will make its appearance into our lives, but I will try to keep it to a  minimum.” He loves her and he hopes that she heard that statement clearly.  Because he means it, it will be their life if he can convince her to give them a chance.  He will do what he can to make sure she understands this and know where she stands.  Yes, vampire politics are going to raise their ugly heads and intrude into their lives, but Sookie is his.  He will have her by his side through everything.

Sookie’s heart beat an extra beat when she hears that ‘our’.  She nods, and takes a careful step back and smiles brightly at him. “Would you please join me in my parlor, Mr. Northman?”

Eric chuckles.  He takes her hand and kisses it. “I would be thrilled to do so, Miss Stackhouse.” And with that, he escorts her into the living room.

But when she goes to leave him, he holds her hand and just asks, “Please?” The entreaty on his face is plain.  He wishes for her to remain near him; he cannot allow any space between them, not when she had allowed the closeness earlier.

She slowly nods, and he pulls her to the couch beside him.   Sitting down, he just holds her little hand in his huge ones, and asks, “Can you tell me?” He needs to know what happened, if there is anything else he needs to be aware of to ensure her protection.

She looks up into his face, and seeing the want, the need to know what happened, she nods, then she starts the long story, one she cannot believe had only passed in such a little amount of time, but yet for her so long ago.  “I ran to my grandmother’s grave, needing to be close to her. I was hurt.  I was confused.  I couldn’t understand what was going on.  I actually was somehow in the process of forgiving Bill when you knocked on my door.  And once I saw you, it all came to me.  All the questions, all the odd things, which never have added up right in my book.  It was getting to be too much.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/eric-and-sookie-52.jpg)

She takes a breath, remembering that night clearly, “And then you were there. Standing in front of me, covered in concrete, so I knew that you had somehow escaped what Bill had tried to do to you.  I was so happy you were alive, and I couldn’t understand why.  I should hate you, you fang raped me.  You gave me to Russell.  But seeing you in front of me, I was just so…relieved.”

The edges of his lips turn up for a second, but he is concentrating fully on what she is saying. His eyes show the pain of the memory.  He cannot deny that night, but he had tried so hard to show her his love because the second he finally admitted to himself that he loved her, he had loved her completely.  Knowing that she had been mad, feeling her anger and how scared she had been through the depths of the faint bond they shared, had engulfed him in pain.  He had almost given everything away with his emotions.

She blinks, not knowing how she can see so much in his eyes, then still watching him, “Then you completely tore down my house of cards.  Everything that had bothered me, you aired it out into the night.  Everything that I couldn’t understand why I did or allowed to happen, you exposed it.  How Bill was late that one night, when he is so punctual every fucking time since then.  Why he would be so interested in me, especially after how he treated me the first time we had talked.  And so much more.  Why I forgave him and was so fucking loyal to him when he cheated on me with his maker.  Why he left me to the Fellowship. SO much more.”

She shudders as she remembers the memory, and Eric lifts an eyebrow. “I forgave him… after he… how could I?” She remembers him feeding from her, covering her mouth so that no would hear her screams and be able to help her.  He had done worse than Eric ever had, and she had been so mad with Eric, but had forgiven Bill.

Seeing the pain in her face, her eyes, Eric interrupts her, “It was the blood.  He took every opportunity to flood your body with it.  Nothing you did was rightfully yours.  I am shocked, truthfully, that you had any free will.  It is what intrigued me.” And how her fire did intrigue him – enough to cause him to feel for her.  He had denied it for as long as he could, but the day when he heard that she needed help in Dallas, and Bill had not even reacted, a pain had shot through his body.  It was then that he realized how he felt for her.  He would kill for her.  He had wanted to be the one who killed the man who had tried to rape his beautiful, fiery Sookie.

She shyly smiles.  But when he went to say something, she interrupts him, “Let me get this out.”  When he nods, she takes a deep breath. “After you left, I needed someone to talk to.  I then realized that I had no one.  The first person that came to mind was the one whom I just shut the door on.  The one I couldn’t understand why it was first, not really.  Tara, who I would have called, I have realized is out for herself.  Sam, he was too angry about me being around vampires, and I was tired of the looks from him.  Lafayette, well I had got him out of trouble with vampires, and I didn’t want him involved.  I never realized until that moment, that there really was no one for me.  So I ran to the last person, the only person I thought cared for me.” The tears in her voice, shining in her eyes showed her how realistic she had been with herself at that time.

Eric’s heart breaks hearing this from her.  But he knows now that, without the time spent without her, he would have not realized the treasure he has.  However, while it may have taken them longer to get where he wants to go, he has no doubt they would have gotten there eventually.  The separation was painful, but they had learned more about themselves and how they care for the other.  It maybe the thing that brings them together.  And if so, he will make sure she never has a reason to leave.  He is hers, for the rest of his life.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/1209400_10202085477641655_1381991562_n.jpg)

Before he can say anything, Sookie continues her story. “Then in a burst of light, my fairy godmother came and offered me a way out.  And I took it without a second look or even a thought.  I shouldn’t have.  I know that now.  But at the time…” she looks up at him, and when he nods to let her know he could appreciate her thoughts at that time.

He had never planned to leave her alone.  He had planned to clean up and be back the following night to make sure she was ok.  He had planned to let her know his feelings.  But he would have probably been harder on her, not knowing that she had no idea that she had to give up Bill on her own.  If he had known, he would do what he planned to do tonight.  Explain the rules.

She smiles at the man before her. “I was there, in the land of Fae, and it was so wrong.  Everything felt off to my senses.  I saw Barry there, and then I saw my granddaddy Earl there.  I went up to him, and he told me he had been there an hour.  I then told him he had been missing for over 20 years.  My godmother came back, offering me some fruit that was glowing.  I looked around, and it was like everyone’s minds opened to me at once, even the fairies.  I immediately knocked it out of her hands.  It was what was keeping them all there.  If they wanted to leave, they couldn’t, not after swallowing the fruit.  Then two fairies came to take my arms to force me to eat it, and I fought them off, exposing the world for what it was, what the fairies were.”  She shudders.  The memory of that haven being so desolate, and the faeries torn clothing bombarding her minds eye.

“They looked like goblins.  I shot their Queen and they scrambled to her assistance.  When they did so, I grabbed my granddaddy’s hand and we ran.  As we ran, they were shooting at us with their light, the ground and rocks exploding around us as they missed.  As we ran, we seemed to go from one world to another.  In front of us was a man who looked like one of the elves from Lord of the Rings.  He introduced himself as Earl’s daddy, Niall.  Then he began scolding me.  He actually pulled all my memories out of my head and proceeded, later with Granddaddy’s help, to show me what I did wrong.  He told me that he did not have the time to teach me about the world that I was and had been part of, but he would teach me how to stop being stupid.”

Eric couldn’t help but grin.  He can tell from her voice it had been one for the books.

She grimaces at his grin, but she acknowledged he has a reason.  So she admits, “But it was a lesson I needed.  I needed to know how many times I endangered everyone around me.  Neither of my Granddaddies pulled any punches.  He also showed me other things.” And at this she blushes. He had taught her the supernatural had no boundaries such as nudity.  He told both of them they needed to get over it.  From there, he had even shown her  the dreams with Eric.  And shown her the difference between her dreams of Bill, and what she dreamed with Eric.

And Eric couldn’t help it, “Do tell me, lover.  What other things?” He can tell it is something to do with him, with the way she is not making eye contact with him, and he suspects it would be the blood dreams.

She looks up quickly at him, then remembering what her grandfather had told her, she blushes.  The dreams are not from Eric.  But at the same time, it is really him in them.  His blood treats her the way he truly would, and to make her understand, it helps her dream.  Everything in those dreams is real, it would be the way he would treat her in real life, just as Bill’s exposed his true self in his dreams.

He can’t help the laugh as he watches her. He raises her chin again, and he tells her, “I can’t say I am happy that you were gone, but I am happy you have grown, Sookie.  Not that it would really matter.” She was meant to be his.  And he would have accomplished it, any way he could.

She stares at him, and daringly says to him, “Because you would protect me.” She believes that from the bottom of her heart and soul.  Eric has always protected her when he had known she was in danger.  He had even protected her when she had not known the dangers that were around her.

He stares into her eyes, and breathes with hope, “Always.”

A tear slides down her cheek at not only the word confirming what she knew, but how he said it, and the way he looked as he said it.  “I am so sorry, Eric.  I have no idea why…”

She stops. Closes her eyes, then once she is under control, she gathers her courage and opens her eyes.  She looks him directly in the eyes and starts to speak confidently. “My lessons also showed how wrong I was about you.  You were always there, when you knew I was in danger.  You always saved me.  And I treated you so horribly.  I would dream of you, but they were not what I would expect with the dreams.” Her face twists, “And when I said all of it was shown, I mean that even the sex dreams were shown.  But it showed me what I refused to face.  That I truly did care for you.  That I have since Dallas.”  She bites her lip then continues before he can interrupt her. “And you have come through for me, every…single…time.”

He quickly tells her, “And I will always do so.” But he had not missed her saying when he had known she was in danger.  That quickly let him know there had been times when she had been in danger and he had not known about it.  He quickly skims through the past; he can remember her waking him during the day once before, but other than that, he couldn’t think of another.  It just told him it was before she had his blood.

She smiles and placing a finger on his lips, “Since you can’t seem to be able to say anything, let me get this out.”

When he smiles and kisses her finger, she continues, “Well, needless to say, I learned a lot.  I was also told to tell you that I should have been a Renfield.  Only something called a Soul Bond will rid me of all the blood that doesn’t belong to me.  I was also told to choose wisely.  That I knew the one who would give the right Soul Bond, the one that will cause my lifeline to be tied to theirs, and that would travel the ages with me.  I was forced to face the fact that even as I was before I went to Faery, that I will outlive everyone, that I had actually stopped aging already.  I also already acknowledged that there is nothing here for me anymore.” Her lips twist with the acceptance of that. It had been a hard truth, and coming back, she knew that it was the correct decision.  No one here had really held out hope for her beyond the vampire in front of her.  But, she was going to have a hard time giving this house up.  It means too much to her.

“I was told when I get back that I need to choose, and to choose quickly and wisely.  They then gave me the time to think and helped when I had questions.  Then Granddaddy went to live with his daddy in the real Fae, and they sent me back to us running for our lives from the crazy Queen.” She smirks, knowing that she had nothing to worry about, but those that had pursued them had no idea.  They had been a tribe of subFae, what her Great Granddaddy called Not-Fae, who could no longer bear children.  They had brought the hybrids there to bring life back to their world.

She looks to him, “See I had to return, because only I could close the portal to here from the Not-Fae, the outcasts.  I did so, while also making Mab believe she killed my Granddaddy.  I came here, only to find my home filled with strangers.  The rest, I think you know.” She remembers falling to this time, and the pure grief that had filled her, knowing that she wouldn’t be able see her Granddaddy again.  And letting her grieve for all that will come to pass also.  It is what happens when you grow up.

She sighs after finally having gotten it all out. But she had needed to tell him to help cleanse her soul and he needed to hear.

Eric is smiling, his eyes actually glowing with the joy he is feeling.  He asks, “I take it you have done as you were instructed?” He has a chance, he can actually feel the hope growing and rushing in him.

Sookie nods, her eyes never leaving his.

His grin gets bigger, and he pulls her closer to him. “And there is a reason for telling me all this?” he questions.

Her nod is felt by him and he gives himself a private moment to rejoice.  He rubs his face on her hair, scent marking her.  She will be his by the end of the night.  He may not have her in all ways, but she will give him what he truly wants, her heart.  He wants all that she gave to Compton and more.  That twit had not deserved even a look from her.

Sighing in relief, he finally gives her a kiss on her hair.  Holding her to him, he tells her, “I will be quick, then we will talk more.  Your house belongs to me right this minute, but I wish to give it back to you as soon as possible.  I do not like you being unprotected here.  I also want to let you know that the maenad had somehow actually infected your house.”

She looks up at him, her face showing him some confusion, while she knows she can’t stay here, this house will mean something to them for a long time to come. He had hopefully already answered this need.  This house will be a stronghold for them, if she will allow it.

He runs his hands through her hair, calming her. “I managed, with the team, to dance the knife’s edge and get in front of the rot and tear it out.  I wanted you to hear it from me first.  I tore your house down to the foundations.  As much as could be saved was.  Anything that showed the original workers love or anything we found that meant anything to you was given to the witches to save.  I did all I could.”

Sookie nods, shocked to her core.

He gives her a minute, then softly tells her, “I replaced it all.  And while I worked on it, I was given the information that time runs differently where you were.  So I wanted to make sure you had one place that you would feel at home when you returned.  I ended up adding a light tight space for me here, but I won’t use it anymore if you wish it of me.  We found that the presence of a being limited the Rot, and so I stayed here often to make sure that we would have time to get it out before the house was destroyed.”

She looks up at him, “You stayed here, where people knew you were here, to try to save the house?”

He nods. “You love this house.  I wanted to make sure you had a place to stay no matter what.  It has meant much to me many times in the past thousand years to have somewhere to retreat to when life seems to get crazy.  I wanted you to have the same.”

He smiles at her, but continues, “Also, since we had the house down to that level, I added many layers of protections for you.  There are spells that once the house is signed back into your name will activate.  No one with intentions to hurt you will be allowed close to the house.  It has been made so that vampires cannot get inside by tearing the house apart.   I have iron and mercury mixed in, hoping that it will help keep you safe from all Supernaturals.  If nothing else, you can take haven in the light tight space until someone can get to you.  It will survive all, even a direct nuclear blast.” Though he will still have to see if the iron affects her.  He had known she is Fae, but according to everyone, iron had never affected her.  Though he had been livid to find out Compton had her taking Iron pills not knowing if they would affect her or not.  He could have killed her!

Sookie just stared at him shocked.  She finally asks, “Why?”  Why do all that for her?  Before he had any idea when or if she was coming back, nor if she will accept him when she came back.  She could see her immature self throwing a fit by now.  If she had even allowed him into the house.

He looks at her gravely.  “I wanted you safe.  You are not the only one who has made unsafe decisions in the past.  But unfortunately, the ones I made have severe consequences.  So I wanted to be sure you would be safe if those decisions of mine come back to haunt you.”

She lifts an eyebrow. He hesitates. “I will tell you about it later.  But I want to make clear some things first.”

He sighs, and holding her close, “I am sorry.  I found out much while you were gone.  I found out that I assumed something very wrong.  I assumed Compton or even Merlotte would have taught you something about the Supernatural world and our rules.  Instead I found out that you had no knowledge of how things are, that you don’t even know what a pet would normally know.  And I am so sorry.” He nuzzles her head.

Then taking his own deep breath he starts out, “When a vampire claims you as his, it means that no other can touch you.  Often this is shown with the fact you have some of his blood or semen in you.  A stronger, older, or a superior to that vampire can take you from him.  All those times I wanted you, I could have taken you.  But I wanted something from you, something that I couldn’t take.  The only other way that the ownership can be revoked is by the party being claimed.  Normally this will require the individual to ask for protection from that vampire’s superior or again, an elder vampire.”  He swallows, and continues.

“Being claimed this way is often the way younger vampires have fed when we were hiding what we were.  But the giving of ones blood to control someone as a Renfield is illegal now.  Unfortunately, it has to be caught red handed or the Renfield needs to claim such status. You had repudiated Bill in front of me.  It counts, as at the time, I was not only his elder, but also his superior.  But this also means that you can be claimed by any vampire if you don’t know how to answer these claims.”  He is looking in her eyes, trying to get her to understand.  Because if he is going to claim her, he wants her to know what her options are.

“Since you are another Supe, there are more courtesies than normal.  But basically it just matters if the vampire had asked permission to give you blood.  It doesn’t matter if it is a life and death matter.  As a Supe, you have the right to deny it, and the giving of the blood in such a circumstance would call for a witch to burn it out.  It is painful, but this way the vampire couldn’t control you any longer.” He gives her a look, letting her know he knows that this is exactly what he suspects Compton of doing.

“The only way the claim cannot be gainsaid by another vampire is if you are a Supe, and that is if any other Supe could claim for you, or if you voluntarily enter a blood bond.  A blood bond is blood mutually exchanged by two beings willingly.  When done three times, it is often called a Soul Bond, because the two are tied by their very souls, no matter what.  Even if another changes you, you will remain the bonded of the vampire you exchanged with three times.”

Sookie’s eyes are large as she takes in the information he is sharing with her willingly, that he is answering her questions on what a Soul Bond is and what had been done to her before.

He takes a deep breath.  “Right now, Compton is King.  I allowed this only because I was too busy searching for you to care for the state properly.  He is competent.  Nothing else.  But where we go from here, if you allow me to assume that there is a ‘we’, will be decided by both of us.  I will promise you I will not make decisions if possible without your input.”

He then takes a deep breath and takes his future in his hands. “I love you, Sookie Stackhouse.  I will love you for the rest of my life and into whatever is beyond this life.  I will do whatever you need me to do to allow me to be considered yours.  I will say that Compton has not been as quiet as he tried to insinuate earlier.  Your gifts are known to many.  I am willing to help you find a way out of this, even if you do not wish to be mine.  I am sorry for ‘fang raping’ you as you termed it earlier.  If I could have thought of another way out of the situation, I would have done it.  But I did not know that you did not know of our laws.  It shocked me how you clung to Bill thinking it saved you, when it was worth nothing at the time.  But then, I guess I never let you know you could be mine either, not without mocking it.  I admit I tricked you into taking my blood in Dallas, but I did it because you had gotten hurt, and Compton obviously did nothing.  If it hadn’t been for the fact that some person came up and yelled that you needed him, I wouldn’t have known.  I came for you, that night.  Finding my Maker was a bonus by then.  But I came to the church ready to murder them all to save you.” His arms tighten around her.  To this second, and probably each time he thinks on it, he cannot help but be angry at Compton.  And to know there were other times, it is not acceptable.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/eric-and-sookie-39.jpg)

His eyes meet hers.  “I sacrificed myself at that church for a chance for you to be saved. I saved you at Godric’s house because you were first in my mind.  Not Godric, you.  I admit I took advantage of the circumstances, but I couldn’t think of you needing me, and me not being able to be there for you.  I can also admit I enjoyed feeling your feelings.  Though now, it has faded to me only knowing if you are alive or not.  I mourn that loss. I treasured the feelings every evening I woke with them.”

He then closes his eyes, this part will be hard to admit but he will continue to be truthful. “But right afterwards, I hated them.  Knowing that you didn’t return them hurt me.  When I told you I didn’t know what love was, it was true.  What I felt for Godric and you was much deeper than that.  Love was too paltry a word to use.  But coming back here, when I felt you pulling away from me, it hurt.  And feeling the raw hole from Godric’s loss didn’t help.”

His eyes turned inwards as he relived those days, that because of his vampire memory, he will always be able to recollect as though he is living through them again. “I felt you were upset when you arrived home, but not enough to cause me to come to you.  I foolishly wanted you to call for me.  You had the ability through the blood I had you take.  But again, my arrogance made me assume you knew this.  If I had known you had no idea, I would have been here.  But once I heard what had been going on, I made a mistake.  I went to get information from the Queen.  While I was there I started to realize that something was not right with Compton.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/eric-and-sookie-38.jpg)

He shakes his head at the memory.  He couldn’t play the fucking game because he felt her, and knew she needed him and he was there playing a fucking game! “I was kept there.  Until Compton was the hero again.  He had told the Queen I was becoming an issue.  So they decided to make me sell Vampire Blood.  I was caught in a catch 22.  If I told that she was doing this, I would be given the True Death for treason.  If I didn’t and I was caught, I would be sentenced to the True Death.  I had no other choices.  With all this going on, I fucked Yvette.  It meant nothing to me, it was a way to relieve the stress I was feeling.  Or so I thought.  Yes, I fucked her for all those hours, but what you never asked, was did I get off once?  No.  I haven’t had sex since then, because you see, when you meet your other half, your body will not allow you a release. Without meaning to I became monogamous to you.”

He stops and looks at her.  “Though I would willingly give it all up for you, I cannot do it without you knowing the truth.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/alex-in-a-robe.gif)

Shaking his head, Eric promises her, “I promise you only the truth.  I will not treat you as Compton did.  But when you came to me that night when I was fucking Yvette, I was still upset. I had planned for Compton to be taken for me to question him, too many things were not adding up in his treatment of you.  Instead, I found out that had not happened.  And it never got better.  I was caught completely in a trap not of my making.  But I worked it to save us both.  I sent you to Jackson, thinking I was saving you.  Instead, you got in more trouble, if possible.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/eric-and-sookie-41.jpg)

He shakes his head at how his Sookie always seems to attract danger. “I went to Jackson, hoping to save you, Pam and I.  Instead I found a bigger clusterfuck than even I could handle.  Then to have you there, looking at me to save you, I couldn’t do it.  So I told you that you meant nothing to me.  My fangs dropped not because of anger at you, but at myself for being forced to tell you this lie.”  His fangs drop with the memory.  It had been the hardest thing he had ever done.  Telling the woman he loved that he didn’t care for her had made him so angry, angry to the point he had been savage with everyone and everything around him.

He laughs wryly at the memory of all that happened. “It never ended.  I found out that Compton was sent to procure you for the Queen.  I was on a time limit because the Magister was torturing Pam for selling of V.  I managed to make sure Lafayette was nowhere close to being implicated, even ordering my own Child to cover for him.  He had agreed to help when I explained it all to him, then I glamoured him to know none of it.  But he did agree to do that for me.”

Eric had to laugh at the memory of Lafayette staring at him in silence, his mouth hanging open. “He told me that I was so fucked up that it would be a favor to me to get rid of the V.  We had a plan, and it worked perfectly.  He sold it, and then the authorities caught those that he sold to, never able to implicate him due to Pam and me glamouring him out of their memories.”

Sookie could not help but actually feel proud of her friend.  “He did it of his free will?  You didn’t force him into it?”

He shook his head. “No.  He is your friend.  I would do nothing to harm anyone you care about it.  No matter how much I wanted to after you left.” He could not hide the growl as he thought about her friends.  All but Lafayette had given up.

He shakes himself and looks down at her. “I did what I could to save us both, while getting revenge for my family from the man who had murdered them over a thousand years before.  Then when it came down to it, I chose you.  I chose for you to live.  But to my surprise, you came outside and saved me.  Then gave me your blood.”

He sighs. “Since then, I have worked exclusively to have you by my side, but only by your choice.  There is plenty of stuff up in the air, but I wish to know one thing.  I love you, Sookie.  I believe with all my soul that you are my other half, my soul mate.  Are you willing to give me a chance to make you mine?”

Her answer shocks him.  “No.”

 

* * *

**Final count:  6,039 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

 


	3. If Our Love's Insanity

# If Our Love’s Insanity

 

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/img_0042-1.jpg) **

**  
**

**Pre Edit Count – 2,590 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Clarity_ by Zedd (Feat. Foxes)

 

* * *

_Previous:_

_He shakes himself and looks down at her. “I did what I could to save us both, while getting revenge for my family from the man who had murdered them over a thousand years before.  Then when it came down to it, I chose you.  I chose for you to live.  But to my surprise, you came outside and saved me.  Then gave me your blood.”_

_He sighs. “Since then, I have worked exclusively to have you by my side, but only by your choice.  There is plenty of stuff up in the air, but I wish to know one thing.  I love you, Sookie.  I believe with all my soul that you are my other half, my soul mate.  Are you willing to give me a chance to make you mine?”_

_Her answer shocks him.  “No.”_

_Now:_

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/alexander-skarsgard-13.jpg)

He blinks.  “No?”

She nods, then proceeds to explain her reasoning to him.  “No, I am not willing to give you a chance.  I learned my heart and mind in that forever instant.  I was allowed to ask the questions that I had, and I came home knowing that I would be begging you for a chance.  So no, I will not give you a chance to gain what you already have.  I will, however, give you my heart and hope you will not abuse it any further.”  She stares into his impossibly blue eyes, hoping that he will give her the same chance that he had asked of her.

He crushes her to him.  “Tack min kärlek, tack för detta. Du kommer aldrig att ångra detta.” ( _Thank you my love, thank you for this. You will never regret this_.)

She laughs and pushes away from him.  “I take it you are accepting?” She cups his face with her hands as she holds her breath.

He kisses her. “Yes, many times, yes.” In between each chaste kiss, he tells her his answer.

She grins at him, then her smile fades. “But what about Bill?  If what you told me is true, he can take me from you.” Fear rises as she remembers what he had told her.

Eric’s eyes glow as he growls out, “Over my finally dead body.  You are now mine, and I will not allow anyone to take you from me.” His mind is busy whirling through plans.  He is not kidding; now that she is his, no other will ever touch her…not even his progeny.  Sookie is _his_.  _Finally_.

She cups his face again, and she can see the determination in his eyes.  She thinks over what he told her earlier. “The Soul Bond?” She had not been told much about it except that the first time will be extremely painful for her, and that it is the answer to most of their problems, now and in the future.

His eyes snap to hers. “I do not want it to be started or have anything to do with Compton.  It is sacred, and nothing will change that.  I want it to be the ceremony it truly is.” Nothing will ruin this.  He wants his Sookie to know how much he loves her.  He never wants her to doubt him, and he feels that if this ceremony is done correctly, she will see this.  He knows she has matured in the time she has been gone, but he cannot think that all her human ideals and insecurities are gone.

She stares into his eyes. “Eric, I was told that I would need to Soul Bond with my soul mate as soon as possible.  I was told that once it happens, we will be safer.  I will not be easy to kill, and all other’s blood will be rejected out of me.  Our lives will be bound to each other’s.  Basically, if we are not killed, neither one of us will die.  While I understand why you want to wait, why are we waiting knowing all this?” She is curious; did he not have the same information that she had on it, or did he think she was not here to be his, or is there another reason?

He looks at her.  “I will not need to turn you, you can stay human?” He knows this is something she wishes.  And if this is true, then it will thrill him.  He loves her sun kissed skin, her love of the daytime.  She is his other half and it is only fitting that she can have the sun as he has his beloved stars.

She gets a wry look on her face as she answers, “Well, as human as I could have been.  I am told that my spark has now ignited, that I am now Fae.  Our Bond will only solidify it, but I will gain your strengths, and you mine.  Normally for the Fae, this would make them even.”

“But since you are mating with me, you have my freedom from Lemons and Iron.”

“And you have my freedom from Silver and Wood.  Basically unless we are beheaded, we will heal from anything else.”

His mind is busy turning it all over in his head.  “Are you sure about this?” He had heard rumors, but Godric had ensured that he would know all about mating as he didn’t want him to believe some of the myths.  But as time passed, he had started to dismiss the idea of a Soul Bond being that powerful.

She nods.  “I was given the information, it was somehow awakened in my mind…some type of genetic memory that the Fae have.  Once we Bond, you will have the same, plus all my strengths.” And the memories.  He would have more, if what her grandaddies thought was right, he would have not only Sookie’s genetic memories, but any from his Maker and so on.  She will need to remember to tell him this so he will be ready for them.  Niall thought they may be like the Fae’s, bubbling up to the surface as they are needed, since he will be gaining this from them.   But Earl had told her to warn her vampire.

His voice is soft as he continued, “None of the weaknesses.  Why has this not been done before?” The implications of a Fae and a Vampire, as opposite of the species line as can be, will make for a powerful vampire.  Then he remembers Sophie Anne’s and Russell’s preoccupation with her and pieces start to fall into place in his head.

She smiles. “Because only soul mates can do it.  Just like it is the reason your few drops of blood have lasted in me when I have literally had them in me for years.  Bill’s blood is still in me because, as close as we can figure, he ended up giving me so much that half my blood was vampire blood.  It has weakened, but not enough.  The sheer volume is unbelievable and is the reason I cannot have a witch take the blood out.  I spent a _long_ time being taught, and we discussed every route.”  She shrugs, “What can I say, I am stubborn.  But I was told it was the strength of the other’s blood in me that was fighting against me learning anything it deems harmful to it.  That is how I determined that you were the one, how I determined you are the one.  Your blood encouraged my learning, his fought it.  I was taught not just how to grow up, but many other things.  I am Fae.” And she admits for the first time in this world.  She is not human.  She needs to leave human thoughts behind, and she hopes that Eric understands that she will be trying so very hard to do that.  But she knows she will probably backslide.

He kisses her, his mouth slanted over hers, his love and devotion to her flowing through.  He let her mouth go to allow her to breathe, since she had no warning.

He looks at her, “Mine.  My Fae.  My Sookie.  My Heart.  My Love.”

She nods, and tells him, “Yours.  So yours.  And you, my Viking, are mine.”

He laughs, kissing her again. “And gladly.  Finally.”

They laugh as they enjoy the moment between them, knowing it is the beginning.

 

* * *

They talk some more, each sharing information that they felt the other should know. Eric had grown quiet when she told him of the chance of the memories.  He would be thrilled to have more memories of Godric, but not of his Maker.  Godric’s Maker had been a monster.  He hopes that Sookie will not get any of those memories.

They continued talking about the other things she had learned, and Eric told her what had happened while she was gone.  However, when Sookie yawned, Eric had gotten more businesslike.  He turned her around on his lap and pulled out the paperwork.

He hands the papers to her.  “Sign, Min Karlek.  I need you to be safe, and until you sign these, the protective wards will not go up.”

She lifts an eyebrow and grabs the paperwork to start reading.

Eric asks her in a hurt voice, “Do you not trust me?”

She snorts. “Of course I do.  But I know you.  You would try to sneak in things if you think you could.  So I am making sure.” Plus that had been one thing that had been hammered into her brain – read everything.

He laughs, kissing the back of her neck.  As she reads, he loves on her.  Nuzzling, rubbing his scent into her, kissing her, memorizing the flavor of her.  She teases him at one point that he is acting like a big cat.  He then purrs for her. “You have no idea, my lover.  My own research shows we act more like big cats than anything else.  But for mating.  If we find the other half we are like wolves and swans.  We mate for life as you already know.  But if you think of those cats, you would be close.”

She laughs as she signs the last page. “So I need to buy you catnip? Or is that what I am to you?”

He laughs, then, feeling the pull, he tells her, “Ask me in, Sookie.”

She looks at him as she suddenly feels the couch start to slide. “Please come in, Eric Northman.”  Suddenly the couch stops and Eric relaxes again. He looks at her ruefully.  “I had forgotten about that.  With the wards now active, it enforces that whole invite thing as even the inherent magic doesn’t.”

She lifts an eyebrow, encouraging him to elaborate.

He kisses it. “The magic of the vampire invitation into the house is actually involved.  The magic knows if the invitation has been tendered with or without the vampire hearing, or even knowing.  It also registers intent.  If you needed me out of the house, it would expel me so fast that there would be no chance of me stopping it.  If you only did it for some other reason, my removal would be as fast as your intention.  Of course, the magic doesn’t stop us from grabbing, say, the owner of the house, or if we tear down the house to make the house no longer a home.”

She shudders.  Another example that magic has its flaws.

He kisses her shoulder. “But that is why I added the spells.  They are not as smart as the inherent magic, it would take a year to get that involved, and I didn’t want that.  I wanted anyone with intent to harm you or yours to be ejected.  The side effect is that while I do NOT have any intent to harm you, the spells mixed and could only think that, since you hadn’t invited me when you took over ownership, you must not want me in here, while the inherent magic said you allowed me in the house, sensing that you really did want me here.”

She nods. “Hence the slow removal.”

He smiles. “Hence the slow removal.  There shouldn’t be any other issues with that.” He kisses her nose.  “Now that we have that taken care of, what now?”

Sookie settles into her Viking.  “Soul Bonds, and to figure out what the hell are we going to do now.”

He sighs as he pulls her closer. “It is up to you.  If you were told that it was imperative that we Soul Bond as soon as possible, then we will do so.  But know I will end up doing things ass backward.  I want to take you out on dates, woo you properly.  You deserve it far more than any other person on this earth.  As for what are we going to do, well, it is all up to you.” He will follow what she says.  While he is the more powerful of the two, and in public will need to act it, she is the one who he follows.  He will make sure she will never think of any reason to repudiate him.

Snuggling into his arms, she tells him, “From what I gather, our first Bond is going to be nasty.  Somehow anything that does not belong in me will be forced out, and not in a good way.  So I am warning you, be ready for some pain.” She didn’t care.  It will hurt, but the benefits would be no more of Bill’s blood in her, and she will be Eric’s.

Eric’s eyes go gray with worry, but before he can say anything, she tells him, “There is no other way.  But it should help with your whole courting thing.  I can safely say no sex for the first exchange.” She giggles.

Eric soon has her seated on the couch as he paces, thinking.  He looks at her. “So you will literally expel the blood?  And how much is left in you?”  This is not in the past, and he wants to take no chance with her.  Nowadays they have the technology to make sure she will be ok through this.

Sookie sighs. “We couldn’t be sure.  The blood self-replicates if the vampire in questions wishes it to.  There is suspicion that Bill is in cahoots with the Queen of Fairies.  The timing was just too good.”

Eric snorts.  He blurs, coming to a rest in front of her on his knees. “Bill is up to something.  I am normally here every night.  I think it is odd that he had me at Fangtasia the night you returned.  I am not even sure how that would be arranged since time does not flow the same between the two worlds.  But it is unusual, and I do not trust Compton.” He stares into her eyes, making sure she knows he is not holding back and that this is not a jealousy thing.  In some ways there will always be a jealousy issue that Compton took what is his to take, but not this.  This is because he thinks Compton is going to make problems for them, the kind of problems that can get you finally dead.

Sookie nods.  “So you can see why I am a little anxious. No one really knows I’m home yet.  They will tomorrow, but if this knocks me out, then…”

He stares at her, then grabs his phone and quickly dials. “Yes,  I need a favor.  Can you and your boyfriend come to Sookie’s house?   Yes.   Thanks.”

She lifts an eyebrow at him.

He tells her softly, “The only other person who never gave you up.  Lafayette.”

She stares at him, shocked, as her eyes fill.  “He didn’t,” she whispers.

Eric nods.  “He helped me look for you, and he was the one that came in here and helped us know what meant something to you.  He was the one that, when it came time to finish the house, I delegated to be the one who would best know your tastes.  But I did warn him that if I saw one leopard print or anything that clashed, I would let you know it was all his fault.”  He smiles at the last part.  He had looked, but the man had known his Sookie, and he had helped make sure that everything would be to her liking.

She just stares at him.  She finally whispers, “I thought no one cared.  I…I…” Then she crumples and he catches her as she does.

She sobs against him, and he holds her tenderly to him.  He can understand feeling as though no one cares.  He leans down and tells her, “You are never going to be alone.  Even after everyone you know passes, we will still be together.  I am always going to be here.  Once we have the bond, you will feel me with you.  It will be bad at first, especially since you will be around them, but my lover, I will never leave you.” He tells her this and how much he cares for her.  He doesn’t want to use the word “love” yet, not until she is ready to hear it.  And right now, he doesn’t know.

He listens for when Lafayette arrives with his boyfriend.  He smiles as he hears Lafayette telling Jesus that he didn’t know what they needed the two of them for, but if Eric “be calling his ass at this time of night, especially when Sookie is supposed to back in town, it ain’t for fun”.

He tells her softly, “Invite them in, min alskare.  They are here.”

She sniffs, and lifting an eyebrow at him, “Please come in Lafayette and..”

“Jesus.”

“Jesus.  Will that do it?”

He nods, then when he hears them on the porch, he tells Lafayette, “Come on in.”

Lafayette walks in, and his face lights up when he sees Sookie in Eric’s arms. “Hooka, you be driving this here chunk of fine ass candy to distractions.  Please tell me you doin’ the right thing.”

She laughs and hiccups.  She can’t say anything, and Eric soon has her in the chair with him, and he tells Lafayette, “She is.  She learned some information while she was gone.  We need to do a Soul Bond.”

Jesus leans forward. “Need to?  Not want?”

Sookie shakes her head, “No, we both want it, very much so, but I was told I need to choose the right one, and Soul Bond.  Otherwise a lot of shit is going to happen.  But I love him, and I know he is the one.  But, there is a problem.”

Jesus nods, “Good, because if it was needed and not wanted, it wouldn’t work.  And it truly should only work for true mates.”

Eric nods. “We know, and that’s not the problem.  The problem is that another vampire has given her blood, quite a bit of it, actually.”  The look on his face shows his disgust for that.  Nothing of another should be in her body.  Especially if she does not want it, nor ever did.

The two on the couch trade glances.  “How much is a lot?”

Sookie bites her lip then, scrunching her face, answers, “Per my Great Granddaddy, who is Fae, half of my blood.”

Jesus and Lafayette stare at her in shock. “Shit!”

Jesus stands up, “Do you know what blood type you are?”

Lafayette is staring at her in horror. “Bitch ain’t got one.”  He clearly remembers that problem in the hospital after Bill had drained her and the panic that they had all felt in not being able to do a damn thing to help her.

Eric stills, then looks down at his love, “You don’t?”

She shakes her head. “Too much Fae.”

Thinking, Eric turns to Jesus, “You were going to get blood for her?”

When he nods, Eric tells him, “No need.  I will supply the blood for her.  I will need that blood however.” Donor blood will allow him to keep up with what Sookie may need.  True Blood wouldn’t work the same way.

They soon talk, and Lafayette asks her, “You be sure of this, Sooks?”

She looks at him and nods. “More sure than anything.”

He nods, grabbing Jesus.  “We will be back soon.  While we’s gone, get that cubby of yours ready.  Put something down so if she expels it through her cells, there’s something to catch it.  When we get back, you need to start.  I don’t know if you can stay awake after dawn, or if your blood will move once you die.  But if you says it gotta be tonight, then we gots to be movin.”

Eric nods.  “I will prepare here, and we will see you soon.” With that he has Sookie gone and Lafayette can hear them upstairs.  He grabs Jesus’s arm, “Let’s go.”

As they walk out the door, Jesus looks back. “Think this will work as they hope?”

Lafayette smirks. “Oh, I be sure it’ll work. Those two is made for each other.  Just took them awhile to know it.”  And with that he takes off in his Corvette, heading to the hospital for Jesus to get what he needs.

 

* * *

**Final count, 3,523 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

****


	4. My Life is For You

#  My Life is For You

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/i-never-did-chapter-4_edited-1.jpg) **

 

**Pre Edit Count – 3,966 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Desert Rose_ by Sting (Feat. Cheb Mami)

* * *

_Previous:_

_As they walk out the door, Jesus looks back. “Think this will work as they hope?”_

_Lafayette smirks. “Oh I be sure that it will work. Those two are made for each other. Just took them awhile to know it.” And with that, he takes off in his Corvette, heading to the hospital for Jesus to get what he needs._

_Now:_

* * *

Once he hears the car heading down the driveway, Eric picks up Sookie and carries her to her bedroom. He puts her down and tells her, “Change into something that you won’t mind ruining.” His mind is full of thoughts, most of them centering on the woman in front of him in one fashion or the other. He is thinking of ways to ensure her safety as well as what all will be needed for the coming ritual.

She looks around then up to him. “Where are my clothes?” She couldn’t find anything that resembled her clothing when she had come up here earlier; in fact, she suspects the man before her had made a lot of the choices. But then, there is also what he had told her about the rot, and how she often had to rewash clean clothing ever since the Maenad had been there. Her clothing would often smell as though it had been left in the washing machine even though she had smelled and washed them the day before.

His attention on her, allowing his subconscious to work on the issues, Eric smirks. “Here.” He had enjoyed all the time he had spent replacing her clothing. Frankly by the time Jason had sold the clothing, very little had been salvageable.  Although he had looked for certain items to be saved no matter what it took.

Lifting an eyebrow at him, she puts her hands on her hips and glares up at him. She walks over and opens the top drawer of her dresser then turns around with a skimpy negligée in her hands. And _this_ is why she is upset. She needs more normal clothing to wear. She would not be caught dead in something like this in case she got in an accident!

His fangs drop as hunger for his Sookie overcomes him, as he can imagine her in that. In fact, that thought alone had made him buy a lot of the clothing she now has.

She raises an eyebrow at the drop of his fangs along with the look on his face. There has never been any doubt that Eric has wanted her all this time, but now there is almost naked longing showing on his face. But they wouldn’t be “Sookie and Eric” without some of their normal remarks. It is part of what made her fall in love with him.

Unable to help himself, he just grins.

“Eric Northman! Where the _hell_ are my clothes?” she resisted the tiny stomp she wanted to make, but the smile on her face is enough to take the sting away from her words. She has missed having this banter between them.

His own eyes bright, Eric just laughs. “That is not something I expected to hear yet…maybe after the third date if I understand dating conventions correctly.” He grins at her, and one fang is showing, making him just… adorable. It is not something she would have thought of him…

She taps a toe. He vamps to her and draws her into his arms with her back against his chest as he looks through the drawer. “It looks like it is all here.” He can’t help it, he has always loved the fiery side of Sookie, and he never wants it dulled, or even banked. It is that passion that he will fight to keep in his little fairy.

She actually growls. He laughs and kisses her on the neck, then admits to her, “I may have bought you some clothing, after we had to rid you of so much. And I personally may have chosen some of the items.” His voice is full of playfulness.

“Eric!”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/sookie-21.jpg)

 

He smiles, his fangs finally going back up as he noses her neck. “Do you know how many people I had looking for a certain dress when I could not find it in your closet anymore?” That dress, oh how he had raged when he couldn’t find it. It has starred in so many of his fantasies. So he made sure that when they found it, they bought many copies of that dress. He has a plan for each and every one of them. And he has made sure that they can make more for when he has gone through those ones…

She looks up at him, puzzled. What dress is he talking about? He acts like it is something she should know, but she has worn many dresses in her time around him. And she has admittedly burned one: the blue one from the Fellowship of the Sun debacle.

He clarifies for her, “The dress I first saw you in. I will admit, it is my favorite, and has been featured in many daydreams for me. I was actually devastated to not find it here safe, and had many people searching for it.” ‘Many’ seemed such a little word for the number of people he had working on it. He even had a picture from the cameras from that night in case he needed someone to redesign the dress.

She looks at him as though he is mad. “Why? It was a Walmart special, I think, or I found on a clearance rack somewhere. It was bought in a time I was hopeful for dates.” Her voice trailed off at the end. Not much, but very noticeable by a vampire that has an obsession with her. He always notes the little things like that with her.

His eyes change color, and he tells her softly, “I will give you all those dates and much, much more.” The promise is there in his voice, and he means every single word.

She shakes her head. This is part of the problem. Eric cannot seem to understand that money is a big deal to her, and at the same time, with the way she was brought up, something made or given great care would mean more than anything bought with his money could. “Eric, I don’t want your money. While I have learned the difference in being a kept woman and being given a gift, I just can’t be a gold-digger. I want you for you.” Communication is the key per her family. So… she will try it out.

He kisses her, then tells her softly, “Sookie, I know you don’t want me for my money. I have so much I really don’t care. I can’t spend it all, neither can Pam. There comes a point in wealth that it makes itself. And since we are to be Soul Bonded, well my lover, all that money is as much yours as mine.” If he couldn’t spend that money on the person he loves most of all, then what use is it? He just doesn’t want her worrying about things that she shouldn’t be worried about; bills and other items of that sort are not what should concern her. Now that she will be in the Supe world, she will find that they are the least of her worries anymore.

Sookie bites her lip as she tries to think of a way to tell him that she just doesn’t feel right, but at the same time, lessons from her grandfathers have shown her that she would be hurting his pride. Supes are extremely sensitive about providing for their mates, and that is exactly what she is: his mate.

He looks at her. “Let me guess, you still don’t like it.” He lifts that eyebrow at her, and he wonders what her excuses will be this time. He never doubted that this would be an argument, so he would rather have all the facts since there is not much leeway here in his world.

At her nod, he smiles. “Unfortunately, it won’t change. You are my other half, my mate. I have a need to provide for you. But, unlike most, I understand your need to be independent. Once we get to that point, we can talk about it?” He offers her that option, leaving it out there for them to deal with in the future. He is hoping once he can speak with her, and show her how it is in their world, she may be more receptive.

She looks up at him, and huffs. He just chuckles, and nuzzles her neck. She finally has to ask, “Is it a cat thing the neck?” She fondly remembers Tina doing it to her quite often.

He nods. “Scenting. Your scent is there, and mine sticks there, too. The mixture of the two is divine. Plus I have always thought your neck was lovely. Don’t’ be surprised that the gifts of courting draw attention to it.” He already has ordered some items to be delivered from his vaults. Who knew that he would design jewelry through the ages for his little mate? He had stowed the pieces away and never even shown Pam a lot of them.

She sighs. “Is this going to get any better?” She sure hopes so, but it will take so much more time and effort for her to stop the kind of thinking that could ruin their relationship even now. She will need Eric’s help.

He smirks. “I sure hope so. But what I am thinking is not the same, I bet.” He smiles against her neck, thinking of when he will finally be one with her in all ways.

She nods, enjoying the motion of his face against her neck. In a way, it was somehow soothing. “I am trying to go against 23 years of teachings. It wasn’t until my grandfathers pointed out that I didn’t pay attention to the right things that I realized that I wasn’t taking into consideration today’s context when I heard from Gran’s head what she was thinking when she taught me things. And this town didn’t help, either. It’s like it’s stuck back in Mayberry time.” The disgust as she said the last told enough of a story in Eric’s mind to have him nod.

He thinks, his hand on her stomach and his fingers caressing it. He carefully asks, “So the problem is that you are stuck in a time that doesn’t exist for anyone, not even my kind?” While he is being careful of the fiery spirit in his Fae, he also wants to be sure he understands what she means. He can’t help if he doesn’t understand the issue.

Leaning back into his arms and relaxing completely against him, she sighs. “Yes. And I _know_ now that it is wrong, but how do you change your thinking so easily,” her voice pleads for help as she looks up at him. She knows her way of thinking is wrong, but how to fix it?

He thinks on the matter as he pulls her closer, and goes through her drawer to pull out a set of pajamas to give to her. “Don’t worry about ruining these, but I suspect you will feel better in them. Go ahead and change, Lafayette will be back soon.”

As she nods and heads to the bathroom, he pulls her back and kisses her, just a quick one, enough to assure of her of his love for her. Then he lets her go. All the while he is thinking over what she said.

He suspects that the problem is her telepathy. It has been ingrained in her thinking to never let anyone know about her gift, and she subconsciously reads minds to find out what would help her fit in best. And Gods help her, she is right about this town. He had found that out all too easily. They may think they are progressive, but they are truly stuck back in the 50’s. Only their respect for the Stackhouses had allowed him to remain here unharmed, especially when they realized he was doing it all for Sookie. They thought he was as crazy as she was, but they could understand the type of memorial he was wanting to make.

So, a part of it will be fixed when they can move away from here, but that doesn’t help now. She is struggling, and he too is struggling. She has no idea how big of a concession it is for him to agree to talk about it. His instincts, not only as a vampire but as a human with the values he was raised with, are fighting on this. He respects women, he always has. In his time, his woman would have been in charge when he was aviking. So, that is not it, but the man is supposed to make sure his wife had as easy a time as he could give her before he left.

Eric sighs to himself as he waits for his love to come out. The sleep set he gave her will protect her modesty. He had gotten her some naughty things, but he had made sure that there are also clothes that she would feel comfortable wearing as well. He knows how sexy his mate is; he just suspects she has no idea. He will encourage her to have more self-assurance, which is one of the many things that would be his honor to teach his lover.

Thinking of all the issues and the solutions he can come up with, Eric slips into downtime as he stands there leaning against the wall. His mind is busy making a list of everything that he wishes to do to his little Fairy along with any problems he can identify and plan for in case they happen, the main one being what they will do once the Soul Bond is complete.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/pjs-for-sookie.jpg)

 

Sookie comes out of the bathroom, surprised. The pajama set is actually cute. It is pink with black lace around her throat and the cuffs of the top and pants. The shirt had a built in bra, that you couldn’t tell from the outside, and had black roses scattered on it. It’s not something she had expected Eric to have picked out for her, but she can’t forget that he had personally picked out most of the clothing.

Tonight has been surprising, and to be frank, she likes the playful side of Eric; it’s a side of him that she hopes to see more often. She cannot help but smile as she wonders what kind of lover he will be. She suspects that neither will be bored in the bedroom portion of their lives.

When she walks out, she sees him leaning against the wall, and for a second his eyes are far away. Then she can see the second that he knows she is there, and his eyes snap forward to her. She cannot help the slight blush that colors her cheeks as she realizes that he has always done that. Whenever she enters a room, his attention is always on her.

He smiles at the outfit, and asks, “Are you comfortable?” He is being honest and looks forward to her answer, knowing this is the type of clothing she prefers.

She nods, telling him frankly, “I am surprised that you picked this out. It’s something I would have bought for myself if I had found it on sale.”

Shaking his head at the comment, he wonders if she could actually teach Pam how to shop for sales. “While I enjoy the thought of you in the other items I bought, I knew you would feel better in these for around the house, I believe it is called.” He smiles, “Plus I enjoyed the thought of you being in your pajamas, and know you would never wear the other stuff unless it was a special occasion.” His smile softens as he thinks of waking beside her as she reads still clad in her pajamas. Things like this are what he is looking forward to, the little things that make life worth living in the long run.

She just shakes her head, her hand on her hip. “If this had been the Eric I had been introduced to, things may have been different,” she tells him bluntly.

He leans away from the wall and walks toward her, his eyes caressing her curves that aren’t hidden in her pajamas. He meets her eyes as he comments, “It does no good to wonder about such things. This is our time, and we are taking it. Who knows what could have happened, and I really don’t want to waste any time with you wondering about the ‘what if’s’. They don’t matter. What we do from now on does.” At the end, he encloses her in his arms, and not able to help it, rubs his face on her hair. He smiles at her chuckles, then softly tells her, “Hang on.” With that he swings her into his arms and within seconds is back down the stairs. He stops in her kitchen to grab a roll of trash bags, then he has her in front of the Cubby.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/yggdrasil022.jpg)

 

She runs her hands over it, amazed at the carpentry. He softly asks, “You like?” He is watching her when she looks back at him.

She nods. “The carpentry is amazing.” Her awe for the handiwork is not only obvious in her voice, but also in her actions.

He genuinely smiles. “Thank you. It is one of my hobbies. When I came up with the idea, I had informed the men working on it that I would take care of the outside of the entrance. I wanted you to have a piece of me.” He rests his hand on the wood, remembering the hours he had spent making the doors. His hands trace the Yggdrasil he had carved on the front, taking so many hours to make the details match. The tree is also his symbol, and he admits he was selfish in putting it here. Any vampire would know that she is under his personal protection just by seeing it, and the mark is on other spots, obvious to others.

Nothing more, nothing less. Sookie just takes a deep breathe with the memory of what he said upstairs. ‘What if’s’ don’t’ matter…from now on does. Her hands trail down the ribbon intertwined in the branches of the tree.

He shows her how to open both doors, letting her know that unless you unlock the other, the wooden doors only open to a shallow shelving unit. Opening them both opened a thicker set of doors, but as he floated them down the hatch, she saw that the cubby, as she thought of it, is actually not really that big. The bed was simple, with barely enough room for them both, and she can see a bathroom area off to one side.

Eric set her down, and as she looks toward the bathroom, he tells her, “It’s a fully human bathroom, just slightly larger for me.” He smirks as he adds, “I am larger than most.” He leers at her, wanting her to laugh.

She can’t help but laugh. “That right there is why I never took you serious, Mr. Northman. Everything out of your mouth was a sexual innuendo.” Or worse…

He lifts an eyebrow. “Or at least that is how you took it.” He looked at her earnestly as he leans forward. “Not everything has a sexual connotation to it, Miss Stackhouse.”

She is still shaking her head at him. “Really?” She is not buying the innocent look. No way buster!

Laughing at her, Eric is soon stripping the bed, layering it with the trash bags, the he puts the sheets back onover them. Sheets are easy to replace. Even the mattress is. But he could see her rejecting a new mattress over new sheets. He knows that plastic is not comfortable to lie on, and he will have her as comfortable as he can make her.

He looks up when he is done and only a few seconds have passed. “Truly. Not everything I say is sexual. Nor am I innocent of not trying to rile you up. I just said that your mind didn’t have to go to the gutter.” He lifts that eyebrow at her…that damned eyebrow that often makes her heart stutter.

She smirks at him. “As if you can be innocent,” she laughs. But he can hear the edge to it, and can tell she is thinking of what is to come.

He pulls her into his arms as he tells her again, “You don’t have to do this. We can see if there is another way.” He never wants her in pain. Ever. Nor does he ever want to see another of those damnable tears of hers.

She shakes her head. “I trust my Granddadies. If he said this is the best way and my granddaddy agreed, then we will need to do it.” Then she looks up at him and asks with a vulnerable look in her eyes, “You will stay here?”

He holds her closer. “I will be here during the whole procedure, and will make sure you are taken care of. I will not rest until I know you are safe.” As if he could leave with his mate in pain. As it is, he will be making sure that he is has enough control of himself to not attack anyone when they bond. He is not sure what will happen, but it is possible.

She sighs. “It will be ok. It has to be.” But he didn’t miss how she snuggles into his arms. And he cannot deny the pure joy he feels at that, knowing that she is turning to him for comfort.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/alexander-skarsgard-28.jpg)

 

Then he hears the pair returning, and tells her, “They are back. Stay here and I will bring them down.” He looks down at her, waiting for agreement.

She nods, then turns to study the cubby in detail, Eric pulls her back to kiss her forehead and flies back up the hatch.

Once he is up there, he looks at the doors, but then shakes his head. They will know about it soon enough, and the shields are in place. No one was getting in who didn’t belong. With that in mind, he heads outside to help them unload their vehicle.

Soon enough they are in the cubby, and the space seemed that much smaller. Sookie is lying on the bed, and Jesus has her hooked up to some machines, and has her ready for when they will need to transfuse her with Eric’s blood.

Jesus looks up as Sookie asks, “Would the transfusion count as another Bond?” He had been wondering about that, not that he didn’t doubt that the two would be happy with it, but in case he ever helps with this again he will be prepared.

Eric shakes his head. “No. The magic requires us to exchange and have the blood of the other still on our lips. Don’t worry. The first Bond will show all that we are Bonding. There will be no way for another to mistake the signs.” He is behind her, holding her up. He had told her this is the best way for them to exchange. When she had said something about bleeding on him, he had asked her if she really thought she would be the first person to bleed on him.

Eric had watched Jesus attach all the wires and such to her. He had asked a few questions, making sure he knew what was what in case something happened. He is not taking a chance with his Sookie, especially not when she is finally his.

Nodding she looks up at the two men in the room. “Ready?” She is slightly shaking. Her grandfathers had made sure she knew how much pain she will be in, as well as the alternatives.

Lafayette just laughs. “Hooka, we should be asking you that. From what Jesus told me, this may be very painful. You sure you wants to do this?” He looks concerned for her.

She shakes her head. And she can feel Eric soothing her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, well, as much as he can with all the needles in them both.

Eric looks to Jesus, and when he sees he is ready, he reminds them all but talking to Sookie, “I will bite my wrist, and present it to you, drink as quickly and deeply as you can. I will be biting you on the neck at the same time. That is it. If somehow nothing happens by the time it closes, don’t worry. It will be enough. I will be taking as little as possible, seeing as you are about to expel so much. Jesus and Lafayette will start the transfusion as soon as I stop drinking. You are to worry about nothing but getting through this. Everyone understand?” He looks at them all, and once they are all ready, he bites into his wrist and presents it to Sookie.

She takes it without any hesitation. And as he told her, she draws deeply from him. Her eyes roll back at the rich flavor of him. She expected it to be like Bill’s blood, the cold coppery stuff she gagged down, but this was nothing like it. This flavor had no real distinction but was rich as chocolate, smooth as wine and the feeling of the bond starting? Amazing.

Eric gasps as he feels her, and then moves forward to bite. He had been nuzzling the spot he had chosen for the bite for a while just so he could do this quickly.

The second her blood hit his system, he felt the Bond forming. His eyes widen, and his purr erupts from him so loudly that both Jesus and Lafayette start. The pure joy and love he is receiving from Sookie is uplifting and he sends back what he can to her. He knows she won’t feel it the same way, but he will make sure she knows she is very much loved. This is his goal for the rest of their lives.

He is there, and he remembers the worry he has for her, but as he drinks from her, he can feel the Bond strengthening. He is not sure why, but he wants it to be as powerful as it can be. Finally stopping himself, he waits to see if the Bond will strengthen on its own. When it does but just not as quickly, he licks the puncture marks to close them.

Once they are sealed, he leans his head into the crook of her neck, letting it rest there as he rejoices in the feelings that he has missed so much. No longer was their Bond only telling him if she lived and was on this earth. Now it tells him so much more, and he is taking a moment to relish in it.

He feels the wound on his wrist close as he nuzzles his mate, then they both arch as one as pain suddenly shoots through Sookie.

Jesus starts when they both do that, then his eyes widen as he sees proof of the blood expulsion in person. He hopes he never will see that site ever again nor does he ever want to witness this being done again. Only the fact it is rare makes him confident of that request.

It seems like Sookie is pouring blood out of her very pores. And the cry from both Eric and Sookie is frightening. The pain and how they mirror each other, well, he truly expects to see the blood coming from Eric also.

He dives to pull the blocker from the transfusion line between the two. Luckily, Eric’s wrist is higher than Sookie’s, and he remains just aware enough to force the blood from himself. Jesus had been hesitant about doing the whole transfusion thing as Eric had directed, but he is seeing the control the vampire has over his own blood.

Eric had told them he could force the blood through the tube into Sookie’s veins, the only thing he was worried about was the pressure. That is no longer a concern as Sookie’s very body rejects any blood that is not Eric’s.

In fact, Jesus has no idea how she is even alive. To have what happened occur meant that every vein in her body must have burst, but if that really is what happened, she would have died. Yet, even her eyes are clear. He can only watch as she continues literally sweating blood.

Sookie could not think past the pain. She is only aware enough to realize that Eric is in pain with her, and she had never wanted that!!! She knew it would hurt her, Niall had warned of it.

Eric on the other hand works to force the pain to the side, and once he can do that, he does the only thing he can to help Sookie. He knocks her out. It is not something he wants to do, and the pain doesn’t end for him, but thankfully it does for her.

He opens his eyes and looks at the sensors. His fangs come down so fast that he had nicked his own lips where the taste of both their blood now lingers. But watching the sensors, he calms down some.

Lafayette just stares wild-eyed. He shakes his head as he watches the woman he loves as a sister basically explode with blood. There is not a spot on her that isn’t red. But when she slumps unconscious, his quick look at Eric shows he is the cause. He just says, “Muther-Fucker.”

Eric grits his teeth, then tells them, “It is the magic. My blood is traveling through her veins, and they are whole. But, it does hurt. Somehow, we are keeping up though. As she loses, I give her what she needs.”

Jesus only nods as he checks her out. “I will never understand the hows, but I will tell you this: I never want to see this again.” Nope.

Nodding in agreement, Eric closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall behind them. “Unless another gives her blood, she will never go through this again. Though, from what I understand, her body will reject the blood in a normal fashion. Bill will pay for this. There is no reason for him to have given her _this_ much blood.” He growls the last out, his rage showing, but he controls it so he can concentrate on the matters at hand.

The threesome agree, then unfortunately settle in for a very long wait. It ends up taking the rest of the night along with several hours in the morning before Eric relaxes from the pain finally ending in Sookie.

Lafayette had only watched in horror as Sookie’s body ejected Bill’s blood. He took it as for blessing it was that Eric had knocked her out, and kept her out. He had no idea how he did so since it was obvious that Eric had been right there with her enduring the same level of pain. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to, and he respected the vampire in front of him even more.

Eric almost weeps from the freedom of that pain. Within a half hour of it starting he had needed the blood bags, however as dawn crept closer, he had become more worried. Now that it is over, he swears that she will never feel that again.   He knows now how imperative it had been with the terrible amount of blood she had ejected.

When he knows it to be over, he tells the two men, “I am going to wash her in the shower. Can you clean up the bed? I need to have her resting beside me. That way if anything happens, I can be here to help.” And since she is his Bonded, it is exactly where she belongs.

Jesus lifts his eyebrows. “Even after you die for the day?” He is removing the instruments he had placed on her to monitor her stats. The blood pressure cuff is the last to come off as he had been keeping check even though it never changed while she was sweating out all that blood. The only elevation had been caused by her pain levels rising. Her temperature hadn’t risen, either. All in all, he had been shocked that none of her vitals had shown anything more than the fact that she had been in severe pain, and even then the change wasn’t truly worrisome.

Eric’s lips lifted in a tired smile. “Jesus, her return to this earth woke me from the middle of death in the afternoon. Now that we have a Bond started, if she stubs her toe it will awaken me. If she is bitten by a flea, I will be aware. No worries about that.” With that, he takes them to the bathroom.

He hates to finally see her naked for this reason, but there is no way he can allow her to wake up to this morbid sight. He starts the water, and tears away their clothing. He had been only in his jeans as Sookie insisted that he rid himself of his shirt. Only the comment that he didn’t wear underwear had her blushing and stammering that he should keep the jeans on. He would have not minded if he had removed those too.

He moves into the shower with her while keeping her unconscious, which is not so hard anymore. Her body knows she needs the rest.

He keeps the cleaning quick, but even that has been enough to make him harder than a rock. Her body is perfect. There is not one thing he would change or improve. He finds that his purring only increases as his body answers in pleasure at the sight of hers.

He had placed some clothing down in “the cubby” as Sookie calls it, and he grabs a pair of pajamas for her.  He has no idea why he would have chosen to include a pair that wasn’t meant for him to rip off her, but he is glad that he had. She would be uncomfortable enough as it is.

When he carries her back to the bedroom, he sees that the two men have cleaned up and have even moved the medical equipment away from the bed. He places his mate on his bed, then looks to them. “Do you need the equipment brought upstairs?” He needs them gone, but he remembers the kindness they have done for his mate.

Jesus only nods as he explains, “I think it will be less stressful for her if it’s gone.” He wants to leave the two alone. They had just completed the first part of a soul bond, something that should have been a joyful occasion, but instead it had been overshadowed by pain.

Eric nods, and with a blur of movement he deposits the equipment up on the ledge. He tells them, “As you go up, there is a keypad on the right. Key in 4826 and it will slide a hatch over the room. You can stand on it then open the door.” He wants them gone. As soon as they key in the temporary code, it will erase itself from the system and he and Sookie will be safe for the day.

They nod, then move up the ladder. Eric moves to Sookie’s side of the bed, and listens for the hatch to close. Once it does, he nuzzles into his mate, and lets his body slide into its death. Tonight will come with its own issues, but never again will he wake to not feeling his mate’s emotions, and that is enough to grant him pleasure as he relaxes into his day death.

* * *

**Final count:   6,060 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	5. Six Feet in the Ground

# Six Feet in the Ground

 

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/chapter-5_edited-4.jpg) **

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,158 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Love Don’t Die_ by The Fray

* * *

_Previous:_

_They nod, then move up the ladder. Eric moves to Sookie’s side of the bed, and listens for the hatch to close. Once it does, he nuzzles into his mate, and lets his body slide into its death. Tonight will come with its own issues, but never again will he wake to not feeling his mate’s emotions, and that is enough to grant him pleasure as he relaxes into his day death._

_Now:_

* * *

 

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/bill-compton_edited-1.jpg)

 

Bill is panting. The pain he had endured for the last couple of hours was enough to keep him up, and he had almost passed out for the day when the pain stopped, but then the realization that he could not feel Sookie was enough to make him grit his teeth. Even now he is still fighting the bleeds as he tries to think of what he could do to protect his asset, his blood…

He had been in contact with the Queen of the Fae – since he had so much of his blood in Sookie, they had spoken with him, and had talked him into reluctantly agreeing to ‘allow’ Sookie to go into the Fae Realm. So, he had ‘allowed’ Sookie to be taken since he wanted her out of the way while he consolidated his power.

He could have made her stay with him, but it fit with the plans he had already made to get rid of Sophie Anne. He needed to make sure that he could do whatever he needed to do without worrying about her finding out anything. Sookie somehow always seemed to show up at the wrong times for him. Too many times she had been too close to finding out things that she shouldn’t even have had an inkling about in the first place.

He had come across the Fae Queen when he had gone for his walk in the Realm. The two of them had discussed the part-Fae, and with the knowledge that if he lets her go, she may be there for a short period of time, but that they would, one way or the other, make sure she comes back home. They would also ensure that two things will come from the time she spends in the Realm.

First is that she would never trust any Fae again so that her grandfather and Great Grandfather would never be able to take her to Fairy properly. She would be too scared to go with them because of the last interaction with the Fae. They planned to expose themselves, and then make her think that she had freed herself from them. They also had her Grandfather Earl and would push her into fleeing with him, knowing that he would die when he returned to the human Realm. They had deemed him too old to serve them in the way they needed, and the pain of him dying in her arms would be enough to make her regret her time with them even more.

Second, all this would make her even more paranoid, and Bill would be able to show her that even though she left, he was here waiting for her. He would show her that he saved everything, and that only he had been waiting on her. He would present himself as being the only one who searched for her, the only one who had suffered when she was gone from the earth. She would be lonely, scared, and upset, and the only thing that would remain of a time before all the losses would be him. She would be ripe for his picking, and once he had her under his control again, he would ‘bless’ her with children. Fairy Children…so that he would have a handy blood supply in the Human Realm, and he would send them back to Fae to breed or do the same as he planned for the mother.

The plan was perfect, except for a slight problem.

One of his steps had failed – another company had overbid the house after he had glamoured Jason to sell it. He had done that to make her feel lonely, to make her feel that no one cared that she was gone. He was going to make her think he was the only one to call on her, to worry about her. He was going to make her think that they had all given up on her, and that he was the only alternative unless she wished to either live a life of loneliness, or go back to the Fae. He knew her fear of being all alone in the end, and he was going to use that to his advantage.

However, Eric Fucking Northman had done much more than he had. Bill had been shocked that the Viking had not only bought her house, but forced himself to be able to be there for Sookie when she returned, too. Then Bill couldn’t believe his luck when the people he had watching the Viking told him that Eric had been the one to tear her house up. He had been gleeful, thinking about how he could use the fact that the Viking Sheriff had torn her house down to the ground. He stopped worrying since he knew how much his Southern Belle loved that house, and Eric had handed him the perfect way to make her run to Bill.

He then turned his thoughts and actions to what he needed to do. He needed the time while she was gone to consolidate his hold over the state, and he had used Eric to do it by sending him out like his lackey. He had hoped to make sure Eric couldn’t find Sookie, especially after Mab had told him Eric had tried to reach Niall. So he tried to keep the vampire active and unable to do anything more to damage his chances.

Who would have thought that the vampire would know the fucking Fairy that all of the Fae answered to? The High Prince was not one to mess with. Luckily, the Queen did her part and chased Sookie back to the Human Realm. When she had returned, she had been heartsick. He had felt that, and his grin upon feeling it was gleeful, and feeling her continued upset had him sliding back into his dayrest with ease. He had woken that night, fed, and had dressed to show off his increase in stature to her.

Then when he had come to her, ready to make her feel safe, once again the Northman had appeared. Bill was not stupid; he had felt Sookie’s body, mind, and soul yearn for the Viking during the times when they met. He had not been sure of what had happened when they met, but Lorena had cheerfully informed him that it was all over when he had chased the Fellowship of the Sun members who had attacked in Dallas. She had watched Eric get his blood into her, and afterwards, she had taken delight in telling him that the Southern Belle was lost to the Viking.  Bill had used his blood to make her believe otherwise, telling her things that would have spelt doom for _them_ if she had put it together, but he needed her to be hypocritical of the Sheriff to foster the idea that she was going to be harmed by him. He had been smug as hell as it worked.

Then the damn Northman had come here and told her how he was the one who had never given up on her. Bill’s fangs had almost came down when Eric’s little message to her had made Sookie not accept his suit, but thankfully he called upon his training and managed to control himself. Even when he had saved her from the human police, there had been no thankfulness, only a look on her face that told him that he was not welcome. There was no way or reason for her to know that he had carefully glamoured the town to let him know when she came back. Well, all except for Lafayette – that man couldn’t be glamoured. Bill suspected Eric to be involved.

It doesn’t matter, he thought to himself. He can tell her how Eric had Lafayette sell the blood even after she had freed Lafayette by going to Dallas. And one friend out of how many who had given up on her? Why would she think positively? He had carefully encouraged her paranoia to the point that she should be nothing but a teenager throwing fits. He is not sure why she is not acting like the idiot anymore. She should not have a wit in her head… and her body should be craving fresh blood, since he had been working to get her addicted to his blood.

The pull to rest is getting harder to resist so he whips out his phone, sends a text, then gives in. He doesn’t want to bleed anymore, and he will only have a very short period of time to clean up tomorrow before his Fairy will be demanding to see him. He grins to himself as he imagines her fiery self, and how much he will enjoy training that out of her.

As he gives into the pull, he has an evil grin on his face as he contemplates finally getting Sookie back under his heel. He has missed her blood, and while she sucked in bed, she was still a warm pussy who allowed him to do as he wanted. Or… she will after he finds out what happened and fixes the situation.

* * *

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/eric_edited-1.jpg)

 

Eric woke, his body instantly alert as he searches for any threats to himself or his mate. He could feel that Sookie was still in the same place as she had been when he had answered the pull to rest. Thankfully he can wake earlier than most vampires, even ones older than his own advanced age. This ability is something he will allow his mate to know. This way they can speak to each other and be together when he first awakens…as well as other things. He grins, turning to look at his little mate beside him, checking her to make sure she is still fine, and not needing anything.

His eyes trace over her body and her face, both so much the same as they were when she first walked into his bar in the white dress. He had frozen watching her. Something about this human had called to him, had pulled him to notice her. He had been angry that Bill had so causally exposed her for something other than human in his bar. He had warned the others off her, hissing at them… How could Billy Boy even think that he was the one who protected the human? How did the Queen think that Billy Boy could even keep a woman like that?

In the end, he couldn’t. It had been falling apart for a long time, and Bill is lucky that whoever her family is in Fae hasn’t come and taken him to task. What he did was to potentially cause a war on this world for the desecration of her blood.

Eric sighs as he watches his mate. He could have been in the same place as Compton, but he wanted to make sure she wasn’t hurt anymore. He wanted her safe. Plus it sounds like whoever her grandfather is, he knew this very well. Eric had run the same chance, but the alternative was in no way something he would accept.

He is pleased to find her still beside him, her body comfortable next to his. And even though she is asleep, he smiles as he feels the emotions within her. She is dreaming, and she is calm and comfortable. He gazes over her face, memorizing every part of her that he can see, amazed by the simple trust they both shared by resting next to each other. It is the little things he is coming to need, knowing this his fiery little Fae treasures the little things in life as well.

Then Eric hears a sound above them. He carefully extracts himself from her body and puts his pillow in his place, then goes over to a particular spot in the wall. He hits the brick in the right place to expose the bank of monitors and the state of the art computer area. He sits down then calls up the house system. Before he sees what is going on, he makes sure Sookie is ok, and smiles as she snuggles back into his pillow, and he can see she is smelling his scent. He then frowns, swearing to himself to keep her safe. Even if he has to take back up something he had thought he would never be again, he will do anything to keep her safe.

Billy Boy had given him this idea after they had noticed someone here in the house had added their own cameras. It had not taken long under Pam’s skilled hands to find out who had ordered them installed. How Billy Boy thought he would get away with it, Eric has no idea. After taking down the cameras, Eric had installed newer ones, and had the whole house wired for the kind of state of the art system that is usually used in the Presidents house. It just happens that Eric owns the company. He had made sure he could protect his little mate from anything and everything. He had put her on the same priority as his own homes, and trusted the only person he felt deserved it with both their ultimate security.

After the computer loads the views from the cameras, Eric sees what is going on and he snarls. He looks up and sees the light indicating that the Cubby is safe. He hits another button that disables anyone being able to even find the Cubby’s entrance. With Sookie in here, he will not take a chance. Nothing is more important than she is to him. These strangers attacking her home will die a messy death for upsetting his mate.

He watches as the men turn her house inside out and wonders why the spell is not working. Then he remembers that the spell will turn away supernaturals but perhaps not humans, or at least that is the only idea he can think of to explain the travesty happening only feet away from the entrance to the Cubby. He quickly pulls up his email and sends Pam a note to get her witch to be here at sundown. He makes sure that the time stamp is set for a couple of hours later, and when he does so, he blinks rapidly.

The time in the corner of the tray on his computer doesn’t change. He quickly types into a browser the Timeanddate.com site, and verifies that it really is 10am. He has only been down for an hour. This makes no sense to him as he feels nothing like he should be feeling from being awake this early.

He checks his body, and doesn’t feel the bleeds or any other issues. He feels like he normally does when he wakes early. The sun is out, and his body knows exactly where it is in the sky. That is the final proof he needs, his own body cannot be fooled. It’s but one of the many things Godric had taught him.

So swallowing quickly, he looks back at the monitors and watches the men as they destroy things. He is angry, but he knows he should have planned for this last night. He knew Bill would retaliate, but he had not thought he would sink so low as to have humans invade her home. How in the world would he justify this to Sookie?

He condemns himself, vowing to make this right for his tiny Fae, and in the back of his head, he is hearing a voice telling him that he needs to be what he really is. He shakes his head, but unlike before, this time he has the time to make this right. There is no revenge, but the need to protect what is his.

To try to get his mind off what he thinks is just the need to show Sookie that he is much more than she has even imagined, Eric listens to the conversation, and soon hears two idiots talking. He focuses the cameras on them as he searches to see where his security team is.

They are watching the others as the darker one tells another man, “I’m not so sure she may even be here. Her bed isn’t disturbed.” He is outfitted in King Bills’ security clothing, not even hiding what he is from anyone watching.

The other shakes his head. “The King wants to know if she is alive. He had told me to tell her that we are taking her for her own protection from whoever took her before, and that we’re making sure she is safe since her home doesn’t belong to her anymore.” He snickers at the end, and the two glance at each other, then go back to watching their people try to find a clue as to the whereabouts of their prey.

The darker guy shakes his head. “I thought she’s a telepath.” He doesn’t like this, it feels so wrong. He knows that vampires are down for the day, and that no one will come if she calls for help. Bill has made sure that she would have nowhere to run. However, he doesn’t like how exposed they are. But he is not the boss, and it won’t be on his head when they don’t come back with her.

The other one chuckles. “Our Master has glamoured us to not think about what he really wants. He has done this before, Hank.” He chuckles again, being one of the humans who has kept watch over Bill’s house and this telepath. He didn’t think she was any good since she never caught them. No matter what Bill said, there is no way she couldn’t hear something.

Hank laughs. He still looks around guiltily – something is just bothering him about all this. “Think he’ll share her like he does with the donors?” He had seen pics of the telepath, and he has to admit, he could go a few rounds with her as he does with the rest of the donors.

Eric snarls upon hearing that question. He turns to look at the logs, then chuckles. The King may have pull here in Bon Temps, but the private agency Eric keeps on the side for some of his clients is coming. They are all Supes, and they will take care of the issue up top. Especially knowing Brandon, since he will be on that team. Taking the opportunity for what it is, Eric controls his anger so that he won’t disturb Sookie. He reviews the recordings, anger rippling through him as he sees how they quietly crept through the house when they first broke in, obviously trying to sneak their way into being able to kidnap Sookie.

He will find out what happened to the spells. There is no way that these men didn’t have malicious intent – there is no way they should have been able to come into the house.

Soon his attention is pulled to the duo that has given much away without their knowledge. A young woman bows to the man in front of her, and when he waives his hand at her, she tells him, “My mistress wishes to let you know there is not much time before the spells are back in place. She is still chanting, and she says the spells are fighting her.” She is petite, and her dark hair makes her look more otherworldly than should be on Bill’s paycheck.

The leader curses. “Fuck! What good is she if she can’t keep the spells from coming back? As it was, we had to be glamoured to not have any doubt that we are doing this for her own good. We even had to leave the weapons back.” He growls out the last part, his hand going to his side where his gun normally is. It is part of the reason he didn’t care if they tore the house apart. The bitch should have been here.

Eric sits there thinking, and he finally concedes that the little witch must have done one hell of a job if the spells are still fighting to come back.   He watches as the men get rougher, but before they could leave, he smirks as his team moves in and the men are apprehended. He knew that Brandon would be aware of where he is resting and would make sure that this issue was contained. In fact, he is surprised that neither Haldor nor any of the others are around…though he has shut down his side of everything. They could be close…

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/brandon_edited-2.jpg)

 

The leader of the team shakes his head at the idiocy…then he speaks into his wrist cuff. “Apprehended the idiots. And look, its King Bill’s human guards. How shocking.” The tone is flat, indicating a high snark content. He looks around, knowing he will hear from his brothers and sisters when they find this one out. This time, there are no excuses.

Downstairs, Eric grins at the man he is watching. Then he hits a button, fits a mic to his face, and casually comments, “Now, Brandon… why wouldn’t you think that Bill’s guards are such upstanding citizens?” He waits, knowing his secret – all his secrets – are safe with this man.

The man turns to the camera and lifts an eyebrow. “Farfar, why am I not shocked to hear you answering me?” He stares up at the camera he had placed there, and waits for his answer. As he watches, he is also aware of the people being rounded up for questioning.

Eric’s grin gets larger. “Because you know your Farfar is like that.” He chuckles, enjoying needling the man upstairs.

The man on the other side just snorts. “Farfar, jag har mina män håller en häxa utanför. Hon kommer inte att vara länge. Vad vill du att jag ska göra?” ( _Grandfather, I have my men holding a witch outside. She won’t last long. What do you wish for me to do?_ ) The man raises one of his dark eyebrows.

Shaking his head, “Of all my children, why do you have to be the most opposite?” Eric mournfully comments, but his grin belies his pride in the man before him.

The man can’t help but grin back. “According to mother, I am the most like you in every other way.” The smile matches the one downstairs, and the two men show how much alike they truly are in that instant.

Unable to hide the pride he has in his descendent, Eric answers him. “Mitt barnbarn, tar män ut och knacka häxan ut. Jag behöver dem att försvinna. Jag kommer att lägga min kompis för att hjälpa mig att förhöra dem. Jag behöver också en rengöring besättning att fixa huset, samt permanenta vakter. Bill vill spela grov, kommer han inte hitta min partner eller jag så lätt som han tror.” ( _My grandson, take the men out, and knock the witch out. I need them to disappear. I will be bringing my mate to help me interrogate them. I also need a cleaning crew to fix the house, as well as permanent guards. Bill wishes to play rough, he will not find my mate or me as easily as he thinks.)_ He pulls up the crest that is known throughout the world, and considers the ramifications of sending it out.

Brandon looks up in the camera, the same eyes in his head that his many-times-over grandfather has. He lifts an eyebrow, and then grins. “No problem. I will stay here and we will talk some more, Farfar.” He loves teasing him, but at the same time, he is not leaving the house, nor will the guards outside be leaving either. He expects that Haldor will be here shortly, too.

Chuckling, Eric hits the button to turn off the microphone. He watches as Brandon quickly has the team take out the refuse, and then start cleaning up as he waits for night to approach. He is proud of his many-times-over descendant, and is proud to invite him into the family. Yes, Brandon deserves to be part of his family.

With that done, Eric glances over his shoulder at his mate. After checking on both her and the bond, he turns back to his computer. Before his beloved wakes, he will take care of some things. He sits there for a moment, his mind busily sifting through everything that could happen if he sends out the crest.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/alex-in-that-blue-sweater.png)

 

Once he comes to a decision, he activates it.  He will decide later if he will take back what is his, but he is tired of this idiot Compton who thinks that he has no power.  Once the message is sent out to those few who know what it means, Eric grins as he plans to let Billy Boy know how just little power he truly has.

It is time Bill learns the lesson that Sophie Anne forgot.

* * *

**Final count:  4,245 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

* * *

 

****A/N:  Just a reminder that my Wordpress site,[kittyinaz.com](http://kittyinaz.com), **gets the new chapters first** , and that I post teasers of what I'm currently working on in my [Facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/529185193800251/).**


	6. Don't Wanna Let You Down

# Don’t Wanna Let You Down

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-6_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,267 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: If I Lose Myself_ by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previous:_

_With that done, Eric glances over his shoulder at his mate. After checking on both her and the bond, he turns back to his computer. Before his beloved wakes, he will take care of some things. He sits there for a moment, his mind busily sifting through everything that could happen if he sends out the crest._

_Once he comes to a decision, he activates it.  He will decide later if he will take back what is his, but he is tired of this idiot Compton who thinks that he has no power.  Once the message is sent out to those few who know what it means, Eric grins as he plans to let Billy Boy know how just little power he truly has._

_It is time Bill learns the lesson that Sophie Anne forgot._

_Now:_

* * *

Eric works through his emails, and everything else he would need to work on for that evening, all the while ignoring Bill’s emails. Bill is a computer prodigy, and Eric has tested him a couple of times. With this knowledge, Eric has learned how to read emails without showing that he has read them. This knowledge has saved his ass more than a few times in the past year.

He rubs his face with his hands as he leans back in the chair. He glances at the monitor, impressed with the people Brandon had called in to fix the house. But then, he had already ensured that there were duplicates of the things in her house available for any contingency like this.

He also watches his grandson, though he knows better than anyone that the young man can handle anything. He is on a steady diet of Eric’s blood. He is by far not the last of Eric’s bloodline, but he is the only one in this branch, and he has already told Eric to change him if anything happens.

Brandon was orphaned at an early age. Eric has a standing order for his people to keep track of his offspring, and when the alert came down, Eric had gone to pick up his latest Grandson. He had been so very shocked when the child had opened his lids and Eric had seen his own eyes reflected back at him from the face of this child who in no other way resembled him.

At that moment, Eric could feel the connection to this young boy, and had taken him home with him. Brandon had grown up under Eric, knowing who he was long before the Great Reveal, and because of the status of being blood, (both by being Eric’s descendant and, from the time he had turned 21, by being on a steady diet of Eric’s blood) he was one of the closest to Eric.

By this time, Brandon was one of the most high-ranking humans under Eric. No other had been as thoroughly and extensively trained as Brandon was. And to return the favor of his farfar taking him in and loving him, he is dedicated to Eric. He is over 80 years old, and looks no older than maybe 25 or 26.

He is stricter than Eric is on security, and this last year he has been sleeping on the grounds or wherever he can to keep his farfar safe when Eric was resting here. He even volunteered to sleep here when Eric couldn’t. Last night was a fluke.

Thinking on it, and glancing at his mate, Eric grabbed the mike, and making the connection to Brandon, asks, “Jag måste du hitta någon att vakta min kompis om hon vill lämna. Om det är du, det är bra, jag vet att du bara inte vill lämna mig.” _(I need you to find someone to guard my mate if she wishes to leave. If that is you, that is fine, I know you just don’t want to leave me.)_

Brandon looks at the camera and chuckles. “Does she know that you’re calling her that?” He has watched over the fiery Fae and has seen her temper flare. She is not appreciative of the Supe’s levels of courtesy, but then, no one has really talked with her about it all, either.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/eric-blue-sweater.png)

Eric lifts an eyebrow at his grandson. “Not yet, but it shouldn’t surprise her. What do you want to do about her leaving during the day?” He knows his grandson’s thoughts on the matter, but this is not the same Sookie. Though, even he is having issues realizing the same thing.

Brandon frowns as he considers the options, then tells him, “I will guard her. If you are going to be awake, then I can get one of the others to watch over the house. It would take more than anyone would bring against this home to take out the safety room. But you have been waiting a long time for her and I don’t want anything to happen to her.” Not with how territorial Eric will be, he thought. This is the woman his Farfar has wanted more than any other in the world, even given his thousand years.

Eric smiles. “When are you going to find your own woman? You always said after I find mine, you would start looking,” he teases his grandson, gleeful that something he was sure that the man had never thought would come to pass has finally happened.

Laughing at his grandfather, he replies, “You have so many descendants, I never have worried about your bloodline going dead, farfar. You have no need for me to have any children.” In a move similar to Eric’s, he lifts his eyebrow and asks, “Nag nag nag…don’t you have a mate to ravish?” He tosses the ball back to the man he calls Farfar, but in his mind, he is his fader.

Unable to help the chuckle, Eric tells him, “She is sleeping.” He knows all too well what the younger man is doing. After all, it _is_ a trick he had picked up from the best.

Brandon looks up at the camera. “What happened last night, farfar? I saw the tapes of Lafayette and Jesus bringing in medical equipment. Is there something wrong with Sookie?” He is concerned for his Fader’s mate; he has come to enjoy her standing up to a man most would be scared to even look at directly.

Eric smiles. “There was, but we righted it. She had way too much of other vampire blood in her. We started the Soul Bond last night. Part of the process was that it rejects any other blood in her that is not ours.” His voice flattens at the end as he tries to reject the memory that unfortunately, due to vampire memory, he will have for the rest of his life.

Brandon lets out a slow whistle. “How much?” He suspects it is Compton’s blood since he has caught the bastard feeding her for no reason, and finally said something about it to Eric. It just seemed like there were _too_ many times when something was wrong… If had known what had really been going on, well, calls would have been made.

Eric stills, and answers quietly, “It was estimated to be half. She right now probably holds more of my blood in her than anyone else does.” This is saying a lot since Brandon has had Eric’s blood and knows of some others who have as well.

Brandon looks down, fisting his hands. When he looks up, his eyes are dark. “Whose?”

“Compton’s.”

Shaking his head, Brandon asks, “She is back. Are you going to take your rightful place now?” He looks up and stares into the camera. This is something that needs to happen. Brandon does not like the risks that have increased since Compton came back to this hellhole.

Sighing on the other end, Eric leans back and looks at his mate. “It depends on her, if she will allow it. She is everything to me, Brandon, so it depends on what she will want. She has already made a reference to vampire shit.” He flinches when he thinks back to that comment. Even sending the crest out would involve him in vampire shit. However, he had to send it out since he needed everything to be ready in case he has to claim his rightful place to protect her. There is nothing they could do if he needs them all of a sudden, though he _has_ gotten stirrings in his bonds telling him that there may already be someone around who shouldn’t be.

Brandon leans against the door-jamb nearby and runs his hands through his hair. “Eric, it is the best and easiest way to keep everyone safe. It will help you kill Russell, something you need to deal with quickly. I don’t like the idea of him being down there and anyone, aka Compton, could dig him up at any time. This was not a wise choice by you.” He is determined to get Eric to realize he has made some poor choices, and that to fix them, they will need everything. He has an uneasy feeling about it all.

Rolling his eyes, Eric asks, “Are you done harping on that?” He leans back in the chair, folding his arms across his stomach as he stretches his legs out. He does not like to be reminded of his failures. He is well aware of them, thank you very much.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/eric-northman.gif)

Brandon shakes his head, and is determined to lay it all out. “No. Farfar, I understood, you wanted an out if she didn’t come back. You wanted a way to die yourself in case you found a reason to believe that she was dead. Your mind wouldn’t allow you to walk out into the sun, not with Pam and me around and not with you being the head of the family. Shit, Eric. You are the rightful King of the Northern Cap! Your child only holds the throne for you. You have no business being here in Louisiana.” He glares at the camera. He is tired of trying to make him see sense. And it’s because of Pamela and Sookie that Eric has been here. It is time to move on. He has the girl and Pamela can just grow up.

Closing his eyes, Eric sighs. He knows that Brandon is right. But there are some facts that he needs to be made aware of. Godric. “But I am here. I needed to be here for Godric, I had been feeling something wrong for a long while, and I owed him. Then I found her. Brandon, I know you think that I’m wasting myself here, but Sookie is not going to find it easy to leave. And I don’t want the burden of another Kingdom on me. If Godric were still alive, I would have no issues, but with him dead, there is no one I can give the kingdom to that would keep this area safe for us to come back to when we wish.”

Brandon looks up. “So bring him back. As I have told you, there was something wrong. He had never felt that way before. If I know that, then there is no reason that he would give up like that. Eric, bring him back.” He demands it of Eric. It would answer everything.

Eric closes his eyes, his head resting back. “Brandon-“

“No! I watched the video. I saw it all happen. He went up in _blue_ flames. That is not what happens. There was something interfering. Bring him back, Eric. The worst is that he will walk back into the sun again.” Brandon’s voice is pleading, but strong. He knows what happened was not right, and he cannot understand why Eric just won’t act.

A red tear falls from Eric’s closed eye, but before it can fall much further, a small hand wipes it up. Eric’s eyes fly open and watch as his mate looks at the tear, then, looking at him, licks her finger.

Eric cannot help the purr that explodes out of him, and Brandon laughs as he hears it. He knows there is no chance Eric will listen now, and that is how it should be. “I suspect the misses is up. Go. Be with your mate, and I will take care of up here. I can meet her when the sun goes down.” He turns around to see what is going on, smirking at the sounds coming from his fader.

He smiles, and tells him, “Later, Barnbarn.” With that the headset comes off his head, and he pulls Sookie to him to kiss her. He is gentle, wanting her to know his softer side. He had showed her his love the last time. Now he is glad to have her here, and is letting her know it.

When he releases her, she smiles up at him. “Morning, or whatever time it is.” She can feel the bond singing in her blood, and in her head. She snuggles into his arms, loving the purr he is giving her.

Eric chuckles at her. “Afternoon. For some reason, I am up very early.” He holds her to him, and adjusts to hold her more easily. Snuggling is something left in him from his human days, but he had pushed it away since vampires are not ones to cuddle.

Worried, Sookie looks him over, but he takes her face in his hands and informs her, “I am fine. Believe me, my grandson is a rough taskmaster on his bad days. Though he is in a good mood now since he got to take out Bill’s human guards.” He chuckles. Good mood is too mild to describe Brandon’s elation in being able to take out the so-called ‘elite’.

Her eyes widening, Sookie exclaims, “Eric?! What the hell happened? Why were Bill’s guards here? Did they get in the house, and how with the spells?” She is upset that someone could have been here – they could have hurt Eric! Then anger floods through her as she thinks of the damage that may have happened. Her hands are lighting up, very subtly.

Watching his faery get fiery, he grins, and kisses his little one. “Shh, Lover. We were safe. They had a witch come to break in the house, and it sounds like Bill has been playing with his guards and testing how they could make it in here. Even with all that, the witch was failing even before my grandson came and took care of the problem.” He laughs, reminding himself to reward the witch when she arrives for her ability to make the shields so tricky. So much an hour can change in a mood.

Sookie furrows her brow. “Grandson?” She was curios. An honorary grandson, or a real one? Does Eric have children?

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/sookie-21.jpg)

He chuckles. “I am sorry to say, that I was as much a man whore back when I was a human as I was before I met you. To be blunt, there was no way to prevent pregnancy, and it was part of our culture to encourage the birth of children since it was rare that they lived to adulthood. My children were what are considered bastards, but they were treasured. Once I became a vampire, Godric helped me keep track of my children and descendants. I had standing orders that if something happened to them, I was to be contacted.” He grins at her shocked face. Seriously, she knows nothing of times past when children often made the literal difference between surviving or dying.

He sighs, then continues, “Brandon’s family was murdered, and it was bad enough that I was going to get Brandon and glamour the memories of it from him. Instead, when I went to pick him up… Well… to be blunt, he looked up at me, and that is all it took. His eyes are the same as mine. I couldn’t give him up, so I raised him myself. Once he was fully grown, he started to take my blood. He is over 80 years old now, but he looks no older than you, Lover.” He watches her and monitors the bond between them. He gladly tells her all of it, wanting her to know as much about him as possible, even the bits he has kept quiet about here the New World.

Sookie blinks and looks at him. “You are a father?” It is something she never expected, but it explains a lot about how he treats Pam. Yes, if she can wrap her head around it, it would explain it all.

He nods. “Many times over, min alskare. It was nothing to be ashamed of, but my father wanted me to settle down with a wife. I could still have children with others, in fact it was expected, even encouraged. But having a wife was a political move. Children sealed the alliances. But having many children made the difference between you living or dying if something happened to you.” He tells it as it was back then. There was very rarely any love in a marriage back in those days, although he does believe his mother and father loved each other, very much so.

She looks down, then sighs. Eric lifts her head up, and looking down at her, he asks gently, “What is it Sookie?” He does not like the emotions coming across the bond…

She looks down and then tells him in a small voice, “I wish I could have your children, Eric.” She admits this because she knows now how important trust is for them to be together. This trust allows her to tell him, and to show her new maturity.

Looking at her, he sighs. “I would love nothing more than to see a child of the two of us. But, to be realistic, that ship sailed over a thousand years ago, Lover.” He pulls her close. “There is no seed in my body. I got curious once, and I took a test. I am sorry, Lover. If there were a way, I would do it.” Nothing could be more wanted than a child of the two of them. To him, it would be love incarnated.

She sniffs, then laughs to herself. “I hadn’t had any thoughts of it before now. I would never subject a child to having my so-called gift. The world is cruel, and it is hard to grow up knowing about things that no child should know.” She shudders, remembering the things her young mind had been exposed to, things that even with Eric’s upbringing would be wrong.

He hugs her to him. “If you ever want that child, I can find one of my descendants to make it possible. Just let me know. I would do anything for you, min aslkare, give you anything you wish. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse.” The last is said softly, but there is no reason for her to wonder. It is a statement, and the emotions involved make it soft from this hard man. She looks into his eyes, and she can see the love he has for her reflected there.

She looks at him and smiles. “I am so sorry for the wasted time, Eric. I can think so much more clearly now, and I am so ashamed of how I treated you.” That had been a shock. She had believed her family, but to feel the difference is incredible. Eric’s blood is there, but it is not making her feel as though she is to blame for everything wrong going on, and not having that weight on her is amazing. But she does feel shame now that she can clearly see how badly she has treated Eric.

He pulls her head down and holds her, then he kisses her as he feels her tears scald him down to his soul. “There is no reason, min aslkare. Once I found out how much vampire blood you had, I knew what had happened. And all it did was make me desire the woman who fought so hard against it to be mine. What did I say about regrets and ‘what if’s’?” He wipes her tears away so gently. This woman is everything to him.

She chuckles. “That you didn’t want to think of them. The past is that, the past.” She parrots back his words, trying to cheer up.

He nods and tells her as he looks down into her face, “You are my future, the only one who I will talk with, love with, and work with towards it. But we need to talk, Lover. Brandon has made some points in the last year, and he is right to do so. There is much to discuss…” He trails off as he tries to get it all under control.

She raises an eyebrow. “Like the fact you have responsibilities elsewhere?” She had heard it from the mind of man upstairs as well as through the headphones. As Eric had mentioned, she has a lot of potent thousand-year-old blood in her system.

His eyes widen. “That is one of them, yes.” And it is not one of the things he wants to talk to her about since he is worried that she might leave him over it.

Watching him, she tells him, “Well, no time like the present. I think it is time to lay our cards on the table, Eric. I think what we have to say will shock each other.” She is worried herself since she was warned about she needs to tell Eric. Not that it would make that much of a difference – it is what it is.

Pulling her closer to him, Eric rubs his head on hers, commenting, “I think life is going to be much more interesting now… which is good. I like interesting.” It is by far much better than the year without his fiery Southern Belle.

“Tell me that after you have to save my life again, Eric.”

* * *

**Final count:   3,696 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

* * *

 

******A/N: Just a reminder that Wordpress gets new chapters first ([kittyinaz.com](http://kittyinaz.com)), and that my [Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/529185193800251/)group gets the teasers from whatever I'm working on.**** **


	7. Where I Wake Up

# Where I Wake Up

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-7-of-ind_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,625 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The Adventure_ by Angels & Airwaves

* * *

_Previous:_

_Watching him, she tells him, “Well, no time like the present. I think it is time to lay our cards on the table, Eric. I think what we have to say will shock each other.” She is worried herself since she was warned about she needs to tell Eric. Not that it would make that much of a difference – it is what it is._

_Pulling her closer to him, Eric rubs his head on hers, commenting, “I think life is going to be much more interesting now… which is good. I like interesting.” It is by far much better than the year without his fiery Southern Belle._

_“Tell me that after you have to save my life again, Eric.”_

_Now:_

* * *

Eric nuzzles Sookie, needing to make sure she smells of him. He is sitting on the bed brushing her hair and parting it into sections to braid for his little mate. He had offered it to do after he had told Brandon that he will remain down here with her while they worked; he had needed to be able to connect with her, to have them talk. They need to get in the habit of talking more often, and it may be the main thing that helps them. He plans to enjoy their time together over the next few thousand years.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/penn-badgley-sebastian-stan-elle-korea-spread-04.jpg)

Listening to his Farfar, Brandon had chuckled and nodded as he directed everyone to their places as they cleaned up the house. He knew that with the telepath awake, it wouldn’t take much for her to find out what had happened, but neither Eric nor he are trying to hide anything from her. They just wanted to fix the issues.

As Eric thinks of things that he and Sookie could do together, of ways that he can show her his love and care, a memory resurfaces. This memory has made him happy to relive when he thinks of his parents, and one that he is more than willing to do the same for with his love. So, Eric rises, grabs a brush, and asks if he could braid her hair.

She laughs.

He moves up to her ear, and asks huskily, “Why the laugh?” He is fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back at the scent of the two of them mixed together in her. He never realized before how much Bill’s blood had given her scent an acrid overtone. Now, she smells… fresh. His own scent of the ocean in winter compliments hers of the sun. He loves the combined scents, and cannot wait for his own to reflect hers.

She snickers. “This is a common thing girls do in those romantic comedies. The girls do each other’s hair.” She cannot believe her Viking vampire wants to do her hair. It makes her shudder as his hands runs through her locks, the feel of it pure pleasure.

Chuckling as he works his hands in her hair, he tells her softly, “I remember my father doing this for my mother so many times. There was love between them, and to me this is one of those things you do for the one you love.” He wishes to have many of these things, little activities that are private between the two of them. He cannot think of a reason he wouldn’t want to do this with his lovely mate.

Sookie thinks it over, her eyes closing with pleasure, and softly replies to him, “I don’t think you ever want me to touch your hair. Even when it was long.” There is a reason she wears ponytails so often.

He chuckles. “It was not something a female did for her male. It was the honor of the male to show in various ways their love for their other half. Also, today would have brought you presents. You would be receiving your bride piece later today. I am sorry I did not have it as I should have.” He says the last softly, the tone in his voice hesitant at the end, but determined at the same time. He will honor this woman with everything he can. He suspects she will like the gifts; they were handmade by him in hopes of this outcome.

She stills beneath his hands, and he sighs. “To me, this is more than a Soul Bond. I will do whatever you wish, Sookie, but basically I have taken the first step in marrying you per my kind. What we will have will be deeper than any piece of paper that states I am your husband. Since you share my life with me, you will find that the times change, and with them so do the ideas of marriage. What we have will outlast it all.” He doesn’t want to fight, not this day. This is their day that they should spend caring for each other. Theirs would have been a rare match, a love match, in his day.

She smiles. “Eric, you are worried about my reaction to this, aren’t you?” She can hear it in his voice, and knows when she stilled it had set him off. But quite surprising to her was that the Viking wanted it _all_. He is going to give her everything, only hoping she will let him. How much had she hurt him all those times?

He nods. “It would not be something questionable from the old you. I am trying, Sookie. But there is much that I am going to take a “wait and see” attitude.” Nonetheless, hope is rising in him. Hope that maybe it won’t take as much time as he thought to have them be as one, to be the loving couple he wishes to be with her. Vikings are very affectionate, and he sees no reason to hide it from his mate, the other half of his soul.

She nods. “I can see that. It will take a while for both of us. I also have to think before I speak. But I am learning, Eric.” She stays still, but her eyes are closed as she wishes she could purr to show him how much she is enjoying this, not knowing he is smiling behind her as he feels her happiness, her calm, and the all around peacefulness she feels because of his actions.

He finishes her hair, and kisses her head. He lets her know they can talk about the issues she has mentioned by telling her, “I know that. Now, who will go first?”

She chuckles. She figures she will rip off the band aid and say the big one first. “I am a Fairy Princess.”

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/sookie-is-a-fairy-princess.png)

He stills behind her. “Brigant?” ‘ _No, please tell me I am wrong, my lover!’_    Eric’s brain starts rushing as he takes in the complications that her name would bring. The chess pieces are moving in his head, and he is quickly coming up with only one choice as the answer.

Nodding her head, Sookie turns around and stares at him. She can see by the look in his eyes and the expression on his face that he is thinking hard and fast. She recognizes the look from the times she has been in trouble and he has come in to help.

And with that, Eric realizes he will have to take his place again. He can’t protect his little mate without that power behind him, and he will do anything to protect her. To make sure everything will be as he wishes, he will need to call his family and tell them, as well as do what Brandon requested and bring Godric back. He grabs his phone and sends out the email that he suspects is already anticipated with baited breath.

He sighs. “This changes everything.” He starts arranging things in his head. His eyes close not of their own volition as, in order to tell his lover everything, he tries to get the new information and all the changes it will cause sorted into new slots and ready for his inquisitive mate.

At his words and his tone of voice, Sookie looks up at him and asks, “Eric?”

He opens his eyes and, looking down at her, he explains, “If anyone had any idea of your lineage… Only by claiming my rightful place will I be able to protect you. However, this means some huge changes in both of our lives.” He is frank with her, telling her to ready herself.

Her eyes move over his face and finally she tells him, “Start from the beginning and tell me, please.” She sits straighter, and slips into the mind set she had learned was the best for absorbing lessons from her grandfathers.

He nods at the emotions he senses in the bond, the openness in her, her willingness to listen to him. “I told you about how Russell was the one who killed my father. What you don’t know is that when I saw you at Russell’s home, I had just then found out that it was he who had killed my family. I found my father’s crown…now my own crown.” He says the last in a dead voice, his eyes going to the spot in the Cubby that holds his most treasured relic from his human days. When he claims his place back, his mother’s crown will be hers.

Sookie’s eyes flick up to his, and sees him staring down at her. He is sitting like she has seen him do in certain situations. He often tries to slouch, but there are times like now when his natural inclinations come up. “I am the King of the Scandinavian countries, but it is often referred to as the Cap of the North. I have held this title since I was human, and carried it on when I was turned. Godric helped me enforce my rule over the supes in the area, and I hold that title to this day. In the Old World, there is no such thing as stepping down. I have one of my older children sitting on the throne for me while I wandered. It actually is more common than you would think for Kings and Queens to do this.” He pauses as he thinks over what he is going to say next. This is important; he wants to give her everything, but is hoping she will still be here where he has dreamed of her being since before she left.

Eric chuckles as he remembers a fact that had made him laugh at one time. “I think there was a time when _none_ of the Kingdoms were being held by their actual Monarchs.” His chuckles grow louder at the look on his mate’s face. He nuzzles her to get himself under control so he can explain this to her. “The reason for this is that there was one King who would leave his kingdom, and then decide he wanted it back, and would he kill hundreds, if not thousands, to reclaim his throne. He soon came up with the idea of putting his eldest on the throne and then he could wander. He could come back if his child needed him, or if he was bored. This became the normal, and often the Kingdoms would have someone wandering around. Living as long as we have, there is a need to leave for a century or two.” It was a lifesaver in many ways. Not many of their kind can sit in one place for thousands of years, which is how long most of them have held their thrones. He is one of the youngest, if not the youngest.

She thinks about it, then nods, watching him. “I can see that. Sitting on a throne for a thousand years could get boring. But Eric, how are you here as a Sheriff?” She cannot understand why he would demean himself by being here. Not that she isn’t happy he is, but all the disrespect he has taken when he sounds like a powerful person makes her confused.

He chuckles. No, his mate is not slow, and this is why she is perfect for her new role. She is powerful in her own right. He answers her as his brain is thinking of all he can do to make this easier on her, and to make sure no one will mess with her. “Pam.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Pam?” What would his child matter?

He nods. “Pam is my youngest, and she couldn’t survive the cut-throat ways of the Old World without training. I needed to get her started since she was too young to really be part of the Kingdom in the way she wished. The whole reason I am here is to set her up and when I left, she would be one of the more powerful New World Vampires, and have my backing from my Kingdom.” He thinks of what he will need to do to make sure she is safe, even considering having a shadow for her, with instructions to take her if need be.  Hmm… he may need to embed a Maker’s Command in her.

Sookie looks up at him, trying to make sense of what is going on. “You gave up your throne for her?” How could he give it up for her? Wait… he said that they cannot give up-

He shakes his head, unknowingly interrupting her chain of thought. “No, I asked one of my other children to hold the throne.” And Godric. Godric is the reason he hadn’t argued with Pam and stayed. But that will be another discussion.

She blinks. “How many children do you have, Eric?” She thought Pam was his only child. So how many does he have to call one his eldest? Well, technically he only needed two to have one named the eldest, but she doesn’t suspect that is the case…

He answers her seriously. He wishes her to think about it, and he is about to tell her something no one other than those of his blood knows. “Before I answer that, I want you to think. I told you once that the vampire you trust is either your own children, or your Maker.” He waits for her to nod, then asks, “So what do you think I did, Lover?” He watches her to see how she takes it.

She answers him, “You made children to trust.” She nods to herself; it makes sense. He would need someone he trusts completely to hold such a role for him.

Pleased with how the conversation is going, Eric chuckles. “I am odd in that I normally turn my own children. Everyone, except for Pam, is of _my_ line, my _human_ line. And since I am the King, my home is tended by the Northmans who can trace their line directly back to me. My children are actually direct descendants of mine. For who else to trust but blood in such a time?” He shrugs. In truth, he had carved out his kingdom, but it had been under attack almost as soon as others realized there was a ripe kingdom ready for the taking. His children are what turned the tide with Godric.

Thinking, Sookie then asks, “What about Brandon?” She is not sure what the deal is with this Brandon, who she can read and realizes that the times she thought someone was around, it had actually been him. It was yet another sign of how Eric had protected her.

He laughs. “Brandon can take Pam on now as he is. He will have no trouble as a newcomer. None of my children have. Godric thinks it is because we all share the same DNA. My blood to change them has made some very powerful children. It is a secret of my line, Sookie.” He stares into her eyes. This is a huge secret of his line. With this information, his enemies could wipe out all his descendants to prevent this from happening any more. It is his powerful children who keep his Kingdom secure. Intellectually he knows it is he, himself, who has done a lot of the work, but his kingdom truly rests on the backs of his children, and he is proud of that fact.

Family is everything.

Sookie swallows. She holds up a hand as she works to think her way through this, to be able to eat the big chunks of information that Eric is giving her. To find that her life mate is not only the powerful vampire that she knew of, but that he is also a King of Europe and has been one since he was human is not what she expected to learn today. Soon she lowers the hand, but she is still working over the information he has given her, and wonders where will she fit in all this.

His hands glide down her cheekbones to cup her face. When she looks at him, he tells her softly, “My line is one of the most powerful out there. I may be one of the youngest Vampires to hold station, but I am one of the few who will never worry about being attacked.” He chuckles. “Bill is going to be the first vampire to crap his pants when he wakes tonight. I sent a warning saying I am coming out, and the documentation will be there when I make my move. And make no mistake, with me needing to protect you, my lover, I will take back the reigns. There are some changes needing to come about, and I will be doing everything to protect you, us, and this love we have between us.” He watches her, waiting to make sure she is ok. He will tell her soon that she will be his Queen. With her lines, no one will object. Well, none will object unless they think they have a way to take her hand for themselves.

He smirks; that would be one for the books. He may have to do nothing as his fiery fae mate makes clear her wishes.

Sookie stares into his eyes, and then asks, “You do have heaters in that castle or whatever you have up there, right?” ‘ _In for a penny in for a pound_ ’ There is no alternative. She has Eric, and she is not going to give him up. He knows better, and if this is the way to keep them both safe, she will agree.

Eric cannot help but laugh in delight at his mate. He pulls her closer and tells her, “I do, but I will be telling the staff and my children to make sure it is up to par for you, my Southern Belle.” His chest erupts into the purr that has been always on the edge since last night. He is thrilled with the new Sookie, and will much enjoy getting used to this.

Sookie laughs in delight at the sound.  “Big cats,” she remarks, reminding him of the prior night. He keeps his purr, but on the inside he rejoices in the fact she is his, and willingly at that. Though he will need to think of Bill Compton…

He nips at her throat, then checks the time and sighs.  Picking up his mate, he moves them both to the computer, and once sitting in the chair, he reaches around her to type in the passwords. “Are you sure, Sookie? If you don’t want me to rule, I will see what else I can do, what my other options are. I am not supposed to have a Kingdom here as well as in the Old World, but there have been many requests from my line to come to rule here.” He looks down at his mate, the one person he would never live without. He is unsure how they could do this, but he will for her. He needs to get the rest of the information out there. The email started the ball rolling, but he will need to send a couple more to be acknowledged.

She looks up at him, and thinks. She has learned the hard way that the person who missed her the most was right here in her arms. But Lafayette… “Lafayette?”

He smiles, happy she is thinking of the one other person most loyal to her. “He will be offered a choice, my lover.” It is the least he can do for one of the most loyal humans he has known.

She smiles, then asks, “And my home?” She is getting any questions asked that she can so that when he does what he needs to do, they can act on it in case there is something more. And in her experience, there is always something; the people moving around upstairs is proof of that.

He cannot help the chuckle. “It will be saved. I have put way too much time and effort into making sure this is your home, that it is ready for you, to allow anyone else to have it. If I have to go so far as claim it as an International Home, I will. This house and land will be safe, my lover.” Eric’s head is resting on her shoulder, his eyes watching the screens before him as he inhales the scent of his mate.

She smiles. “Ok, so what do we have to do?” She cannot think of anything else, and she thinks she is ready for this. She will be the adult her grandfathers spent time in that forever instant molding her to be.

Still surprised but getting slowly used to the new Sookie, Eric grins. “I send off a couple of emails. Within the hour, everything will be ready for us, and we may actually find out from Bill himself when he calls the Authority and they find that the Norseman is really Mäninorr…and that I so far outrank him that it is not even funny.  We may actually hear his rage from over here.” He is gleeful, and now that he has accepted that mantle again, he takes the small pleasures. However, this will be such a large one…Bill has been very condescending to him.

They both laugh, and then there is a chime. Eric grabs the headset and puts in on as he hits a button. Brandon is there, lifting an eyebrow at the camera. “Really? We can head home?” There is satisfaction in his voice that he will be with their family, that Eric will no longer serve those so far beneath him.

Sookie laughs. She suspects that Brandon has some inside information, and in fact she is hearing it, but she will wait for Eric to find out. Family is one thing, but if a stranger tries to do it, she will make sure Eric is made aware of it right away.

Eric kisses her head and answers his grandson. “Yes. I need to deal with Compton and the Authority, but my true identity is coming out.” He is upbeat, and he knows from the look on Brandon’s face that he, too, will be glad to part from this land.

Brandon grins. “Finally. Now the other part?” He knows he is pushing it, but hell – he got half of what he wanted, why not the other part? He is not sure why Eric didn’t agree to do it before, but he will push for it.

Eric closes his eyes and, finally, he says, “I will.” He has his reasons why not, but he will give in. Godric will have the choice of leaving again if he truly is weary of living on this plane.

A smile is all Brandon gives before he nods. His mind is busy thinking about the options his Farfar has. “If you still want to leave Pam in a position of power, make Louisiana yours and hand it to her. The Authority has all but begged you to take it, so tell them you will. I bet they will gladly hand it over. This state is a fucking mess.” To say the least…

Eric mulls it over in his mind. He has talked with Pam many times about her moving with him to his Kingdom, and she has refused time and time again. He does not trust Compton or anyone else to keep his child safe. He sighs. He already knows his name is big enough to protect her. But is she truly ready for it? She has been petty about her feelings for Sookie, and he is not too happy with her about it.

He finally says, “I will think on it. We will see what the Authority will do once I am exposed. If Bill doesn’t pay the proper respect to me, well… it will become a moot point. He has insulted me enough times, and it ends now.” The end of that is strong. Eric is becoming the King again.

Sookie is nodding in agreement. She has been watching all the people above them, and knows the house was almost destroyed by the group searching her home. Enough is enough. It is time for Compton to find out that neither of them are giving in to him anymore.

Feeling the determination from his mate, he holds her closer. “We will be up there once the sun sets. This night will be one for the books. Also, please call Lafayette and have him come over here. Sookie and I would like to talk to him and Jesus as soon as possible,” he tells Brandon so that they can move on to the next points. He will be assigning Brandon to his wife as her assistant. He will be able to relate to her and he knows Brandon has kept up with the information from their land.

Brandon nods and turns to grab his phone to start setting up things. Knowing the way Eric thinks, he suspects he will be having his hands full of Sookie. He will be finding a female guard for her, but he will lead her team of people. Life is going to get even more exciting.

Before Eric can take off his headphones, there is another chime, and his eyebrows rise. He hits another button and answers, “Yes?” This is a very private number, and not many people have it.

“Is it true Farfar? Are you coming home finally?”

Eric just laughs. He finally answers the voices on the other line. “Yes, and I will be bringing home my mate. And hopefully Godric, too.” He is not surprised _they_ have the number. In fact, he would think Griffon might be slipping if they didn’t have it.

The sighs of relief come across the line, and Eric opens the bonds fully between himself and his children. He smiles at the senses of relief and happiness coming through the bonds.

With that, one voice speaks up with an English accent. “Everything is ready to go. I’ve waited so long for this time to come that, as soon as I got the email, I put it all into place. Is our youngest coming with you, Farfar?” The man the voice belongs to sounds as though he is planning everything thing. And he is. There will be no issues waiting for their King and fader when he comes home.

Eric answers his middle son, “No. She calls our home a windy shack in Olaf. Brandon has suggested I set her up with a state here and leave her to it. The state we are in has history for my beloved. I do not want any damage to anything she holds dear.” He is smiling, holding the aforementioned beloved close to him, and enjoying the laughter bubbling along the bond.

“Fader?”

Eric’s smile widens as he hears his eldest. “Yes?” There is pride in his voice, and Sookie looks up at him.

“Are you coming to stay?”

He chuckles. “Yes. You have done a fine job, my son. But my Queen and I are coming home to stay.” He forgot to tell Sookie that part, but in his joy in talking to his children, he is lax.

The line goes silent, but Eric can feel the joy in all of them. “Make sure the castle is suitable for a human. My mate is immortal, but she still needs to eat and so on. Also be prepared, my mate is Royalty all on her own. Many will want her.” The last is said with a warning to his voice. He also knows they will now be bugging Brandon about how to make Sookie comfortable.

A chorus of growls sounds out, and Sookie raises an eyebrow at Eric. He grins as he touches her affectionately.

Eric tells them, “It is time for the sun to set here. There is much to do tonight – be ready for us.”

“Ja, Fader!” With that, the phone line goes dead as they scramble to prepare for him to come home, and for the bride he will be bringing with him.

Eric chuckles as he disconnects the call. “Are you ready, my love? I am not sure how long it will take Bill to get my resignation, as well as my rightful name. I suspect he will be over as fast as possible to tell you that I lied to you and that I will take you far away.” He smirks knowing that it will be one for the books. He is looking forward to this…maybe a tad too much, but who can blame him?

Laughing at her mate, Sookie delightfully advises him, “Let him. I think you are right. At the very least it will be quite enjoyable. But, we are still going to talk, Eric Mäninorr. I think there is plenty more we need to know about each other.” She loves the way the name rolls off her tongue, and she tries it a few more times in her head. ‘ _Eric Mäninorr, Eric Mäninorr, Eric and Sookie Mäninorr…’_

 

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/eric-northman-blue-sweater.png)

 

He stands up and, after putting her on the ground, he cups her face as he tells her, “And I will enjoy learning whatever you wish to impart to me, beloved. But the most important thing is something I am enjoying feeling from you. That you love me.” He says the last softly, reverently, to her. It is what will make all the rest of this worth it in the end – her love.

“Always.”

The room turns silent as their mouths meet to impart a kiss that shows all the dedication and love Eric has for his little fae, as well as Sookie’s love and affection for her Viking vampire.   The kiss is full of passion, enough to have them both aching, but at the same time, it is perfect.   This meeting of their tongues as Eric explores her mouth as he has only done once before is indeed perfection, and his memory has made him ache for another chance.

This chance is finally theirs, and during this moment in time that is only between the two of them, they celebrate the love that neither had expected but that both had desired.

Hope is a very powerful thing.  As powerful as love…

* * *

 

**Final count:  5,220 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	8. I Will Be King

# I Will Be King

 

 

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-8_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 3,220 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Heroes_ by The Wallflowers

* * *

_Previous:_

_He stands up and, after putting her on the ground, he cups her face as he tells her, “And I will enjoy learning whatever you wish to impart to me, beloved. But the most important thing is something I am enjoying feeling from you. That you love me.” He says the last softly, reverently, to her. It is what will make all the rest of this worth it in the end – her love._

_“Always.”_

_The room turns silent as their mouths meet to impart a kiss that shows all the dedication and love Eric has for his little fae, as well as Sookie’s love and affection for her Viking vampire.   The kiss is full of passion, enough to have them both aching, but at the same time, it is perfect.   This meeting of their tongues as Eric explores her mouth as he has only done once before is indeed perfection, and his memory has made him ache for another chance._

_This chance is finally theirs, and during this moment in time that is only between the two of them, they celebrate the love that neither had expected but that both had desired._

_Hope is a very powerful thing.  As powerful as love…_

_Now:_

* * *

When the sun sets, Eric rises up out of the cubby with his Mate in his arms. She wants to get dressed in her room but had grabbed a dress from his closet in the cubby in case Bill arrives faster than they expect. He is set and ready for this day. Both of them are looking forward to Bill and his posturing; in fact, both are hoping that he will arrive as soon as he possibly can rather than stopping to check his emails or phone.

It will be even better if they can see just how pathetic he is when he hears the news. They even have bets on how he will react: Sookie is betting he will try to convince her that Eric is lying, and Eric thinks he will simply deny it all.

Brandon has the doors open, and bows to both of his lieges. “Good evening, Your Majesties.” His eyes have the same look in them as Eric’s – pure anticipation. He has been looking forward to this night for a long time, but no more so than for the last few years. He hates what Eric has endured just for his spoiled sister-to-be.

Sookie raises an eyebrow at him and then looks at Eric. What the heck is he saying? Her…royalty? Well yes, she is, but she ain’t a majesty _yet_.

He chuckles at her look. “It’s your title now. I told you what we are doing amounts to marriage in the Supe world. Our Bond being a Soul Bond and a Fae Bond, we will be closer than any others who are Bonded. Plus with all the benefits that we will have, well, it is good that we will be hard to kill.” And he can’t wait to rub it into Bill’s face. His Queen!

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/tumblr_mt7dr9ti8j1rzv2dlo1_500.png)

Brandon lifts an eyebrow at them. Eric smirks then says, “Apparently my love and her race are different from us when we Bond. It seems I get her strengths and she gets mine. Like, not being allergic to lemons or iron…” He trails off, waiting for the indication that Brandon gets what he is trying to hint. His Children are all very smart.

When his eyes widen, Eric knows Brandon understands what he isn’t saying. With this Bonding benefit, it will be much harder to give the true death to either of them. Brandon knows that Eric will not give up Sookie without trying to Turn her. Unfortunately, if that does not work, then Frey will be King of their line. There is no doubt that, for better or for worse, Eric and Sookie are now one.

Before he can bring up what their next actions will be, there is a pounding on the door. Both Brandon and Eric growl while Sookie glares at the door. There is no doubt who the visitor is.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/sookie-19.jpg)

Sookie sighs. She had wanted to change but, looking down at the white dress she has on, she shrugs. It will do. She chuckles; when she had picked it out, she had shown it to Eric with an eyebrow raised.

He had grinned. “I liked that dress, and I never had a chance to replace it before. That was one of the times you drove me nuts, negotiating with me about your skills.” He had sauntered up and by the time he had finished speaking, he was looking down at his little Fae. She had looked up at him grinning, but it had quickly turned into another make-out session.

Kissing a Thousand Year Old Viking Vampire isn’t a casual event… Nope. Each and every time it is an experience that she would never give up. She would, in fact, be forced to cause bodily harm to anyone he tried to kiss now that he is hers.

Eric looks down at his love now and his nostrils flare when they catch her scent, and he gives her a sultry look. He ignores the pest at the door for something much more important – the aroma of his aroused Mate. When she licks her lips, he can’t help but be cocky as he bends down and asks huskily, “Are we remembering something, my love, or daydreaming?”

She looks up at him and he pulls her close, and when she flushes, he chuckles even harder. He kisses her head then rubs his scent on her, not that he hasn’t already made sure that his scent is both on her and in her from his blood. His eyes glow with the thought that she has more of his blood in her right now than any other. And it will never fade, not with two more exchanges to make it permanent.

Unfortunately, the real world intrudes on them when Eric’s phone beeps. He glances at it and grins. “Show time.” He looks down at his Sookie, and when she grins back at him he drops a kiss on her lips, lamenting that he couldn’t spend more time on that delicious mouth.

With that, he heads to the door as he instructs Brandon, “Tell Haldor I expect him here in the next few minutes.” He has opened the Bonds, and he is aware of how sneaky his Son is being. They need to learn that he is not as lost as they may think he is.

Brandon’s gaping look has Sookie laughing. This is what Bill Compton sees when Eric opens the door to him. The woman who he had expected to be in his home waiting on him to rise had been nowhere to be found, nor had his team. He glances quickly into the interior of her home and it doesn’t look as if anyone had touched it, and he still couldn’t smell anything.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/bill-compton_edited-1.jpg)

The realization that he couldn’t smell anything more than, say, a human could makes him pause. It had made him wary when he first noticed it at the boundary of her property line, but his determination to find out what had happened today made him keep walking toward the house.

He remembered that the Witch had said there were wards in place last night that would bar entry to anyone who intended to harm Sookie. The wards had to be pretty impressive to cover all her land, and he is not sure when they were put in place, but they had to have been set up before the pain had hit him. The Witch had interrupted a feeding to inform him about it.

Being a procurer for the Queen had its benefits, however, and one was learning how to get past wards by making sure his intention would not disrupt the magic. For instance, to his way of thinking he has no intention at all of harming Sookie.  She may be harmed emotionally by him not allowing to be in her home, but the wards take his _intention_. And he is careful not to think of any other repercussions that could happen. As long as he is not actively thinking of it, he can get past the magic. Every spell has its hangs ups. Though he has to give this one credit – it is difficult to train your mind to not think of everything, especially for a vampire brain.

Bill also needs to find out where Eric is since he could not find him last night. He does not need the Viking around to mess up his plans. The man has an answer for everything, and very often it’s not one he wishes the Viking to have. Knowing that the Viking has been pining for Sookie makes it crucial that she be under his control by the time the Viking shows up – which makes it imperative that he get his blood into her since he can’t feel her anymore.

So when he knocks and Eric opens the door as Sookie is laughing at a stranger in her home, he draws himself up. But there is no way he can match Eric’s height, and he hates the instinct that tries to do so each and every time. He is tall, but even now not many are the same height as Eric. For him to be as old as he is, how the hell is he that tall? Were they not shorter back then?

Bill draws his authority around him and lifts an eyebrow to Eric. “Are you not supposed to be in that rat infested bar of yours?” He is determined to make this go his way, never knowing that by the time he rose this evening, everything had already been settled. And he is not going to get his way.

Eric cannot help but chuckle at the spoiled vampire. “Oh, Billy boy. I take it you have not checked your emails this evening.” He is so looking forward to the moment that any plans the other has in his head collapse. Now that Eric has assumed his throne, he will not hesitate to remove the head of the annoying vampire who he should have killed back when he made Pam. He would enjoy removing at least a limb. It would make him feel better about what Sookie had gone through last night because of the pompous ass in front of him.

Not knowing how close he is to pissing off Eric, and equally unaware of the fact that his whole world is about to be in upheaval, Bill lowers his head a fraction as he glowers at Eric. “I do not see what that has to do with you being here where you shouldn’t be.”

Moving slowly, Bill is creeping up to the point where he will be able to see if he can enter the house. He is tired of Eric mocking him ever since he became King. It’s not like the older vampire could rule, or else he would have done so by now. Bill wants to be able to take Sookie, and then he order his men to kill the Viking…after he takes care of his Witch issue.

Thinking of his options since Eric is here, he decides that he will not leave anything to chance. The man before him has been underestimated before, and because of that Bill has had the unpleasant duty of dealing with the vampire. Sure, he had helped with consolidating Bill’s power, but having him buried in concrete would have been better – much better than him disrupting his plans that night. He had almost been late for his meeting with the Queen, and a great deal had been riding on that meeting.

He has been slowly moving his foot forward, but when his foot bumps up against the barrier, he can’t hide his shock. The Viking has given back Sookie her home? Why? And why has Sookie allowed him inside the home? None of this makes sense! Sookie should be hating Eric!! He bought her house!!

Eric’s grin only gets bigger. He had known what Bill was trying to do, and throwing him off his game is worth it all. The rest of this will be icing on the cake. Not that he would admit it to Sookie, but he is pretty sure they are both right. Which is good – he is going to like both their rewards for winning anyway. There were no losers in their bet about William Compton’s reaction.

Bill is trying to get a handle on what is going on so he can manipulate the situation to his advantage. He can feel the vibration of his phone in his pocket, but he ignores it. It has been going off nonstop since he left, but no one had been waiting when he rose. If it were that important, someone would have been there.

Eric cannot help the smirk. “Do you need to answer that, Bill?” He knows very well who is probably calling him. Actually, at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if a multitude of people weren’t trying to reach the Puppet King. Too many knew exactly how he felt about Eric.

A growl slips from Bill at Eric’s words, and he turns his eyes towards his prize. “Sookie. What have you done? Why is this…beast inside your home? As his King, if he made you promise to allow him into the home, I could order it otherwise.” He doesn’t know why he cannot feel her, but surely the amount of blood he has given to her, that he verified last night was still in her, would be too great for Sookie to still be alive if it had been burned out somehow. Therefore there should be no reason why he could not act as normal.

Sookie looks at Bill and, thinking of everything that Eric had told her, she blinks at him. “I’m not sure I understand. You can order him?” She is gleeful, elated that he can’t read her anymore, and knows Eric will understand what she’s doing. She wishes to see how deep of a hole he will dig for himself, how much she can ask about what the difference is now from before. She wants to catch him lying to her.

Thinking his plans are working, Bill condescendingly advises her, “I am his King. If I order it, he will have to do anything I wish as I am his superior. Otherwise it would be considered treason.” ‘ _That’s right darling, listen to what I am saying.’_ He hides his smirk, his mind full of plans. He cannot wait until he can dispense with these lies.

Frowning as if she is trying to make sense of what he is saying, Sookie asks, “So because you are his superior, he has to do what you say?” When Bill nods, she asks, “No back talk, no denying it. What if I said I was his? What if that was part of the deal?” She blinks at him. She is putting to use all those times she remembered being her formerly pathetic self with her Granddaddies.

Bill growls at the idea of her being claimed as Eric’s, and answers her, “As his superior, I can take you from him.” He smiles at her, pleased that the one thing he has been worried about is the one thing he can do to Eric.

She shakes her head, still displaying that vapid look on her face as she tries to argue. “Bill, that doesn’t make sense. I am not a piece of property to be demanded by you and taken. I’m human. Eric’s stronger than you. Just because you are a King doesn’t mean anything.” At that moment she would give anything to bet Eric that Bill will give the old excuse of ‘Vampire Business’ and that he would say it as if she were a five year old child, too. How could she have ever thought that Bill was the better man?

Eric trades a look with Brandon and they both have their laughter hidden inside their eyes so that it gives nothing away. All the while as his Sookie argues with Bill, Bill’s phone keeps going off. Eric knows that it is somebody trying to tell him about his reclaiming his throne. His own phone has remained silent. He suspects that Griffon has changed his number and is having the original number answered in the castle.

He needs to make sure Brandon gets Sookie one of the phones used by the family. The more he thinks about it, the more he believes Brandon would make a great assistant for her. He can communicate with her silently, and there would be fewer issues that way. And Brandon knows his little Mate, too. He decides to think on that more later.

He can imagine the panic that overtook the Authority when they realized exactly _who_ they had denied help with the elimination of Russell, and that they were getting their verification by the fact that his Children were taking all his calls. His progeny will ensure no one bothers him, and will only pass through the calls they deem important enough for him to answer.

Then Eric’s face actually shows his glee when he realizes the rising levels of panic in Bill’s own house as they too find out that Eric, the Sheriff their King hates, is one of the most powerful Monarchs in the world, and is the Head of his own Line. Oh yes. This will be more than worth the last year of dealing with the Puppet King.

Eric is powerful enough to have one of the most coveted gifts of a Monarch: the ability to call back a member of his Line. The fact that he also has two Children who possess the same trait proves Eric’s skill in choosing his Children well. It is exceptional that neither of his Children are true monarchs yet they still have the power to do it.  One is his Heir, and the other is his Steward.   Having that sort of talent in a Line tells the strength of the family. Only one other has that type of capability, and they are one of the oldest in the lands.

No, when Bill finds out, they will quickly learn what type of King the Puppet really is, and Eric is thinking they will find him greatly lacking. There is much more to being King than simply killing the previous monarch. That is New World thinking and one he will be happy to leave behind him.

As he listens to the vibration of the phone, Eric cannot help but smirk at the fun to come.  And his Mate!  She is making sure that Bill understands she is no longer dumb. Not that his Sookie had ever been dumb, but Bill _had_ drowned her in his blood to make her not realize that the lessons she was learning would also apply to him. That thought is enough to spark a white-hot surge of anger. He can feel his Sons’ concern for him followed by a sense of calmness and the assurance of a comeuppance toward the object of his anger.

Turning his eyes to the idiot in front of him, Eric wants to shake his head. Bill has not realized that his lines are not working on her as they normally would. He is giving her everything she needs to allow her to fight him on the rules. Not that it matters – the Patriarch of her Line has given her permission to be with her Mate, and has taught her what she needs to do. Eric has already taken care of what she needs to know when dealing with Bill. Also, as a Brigant she now ranks up there with Eric in his reclaimed position.

No, he is not Bill, and he trusts his Mate to take care of herself, and him, too, if it came down to it. He only wishes to give her everything she might ever need to be able to continue. Bill is so far out of his league, he has no idea.

Then Eric feels one of his Sons getting closer, and cannot help but grin. The party is really about to start. Haldor is not a hothead, but he has a short temper that can go off with very little provocation on certain subjects. There aren’t many people who can deal with him when he is angry, so most go out of their way to not bother him.

Sookie watches Bill as she volleys with him, but she is careful never to move from her position. She wants to make sure that Bill cannot touch her, and knowing the idiot as she does, he will try to grab her when he first hears the news that all this has been in vain. The last thing she wants is another white dress destroyed by a vampire.

But she sees Eric’s grin,and suspects that, whoever this Haldor is, she will be meeting one of Eric’s Children soon. And, since they are in some way his actual Children, she starts getting a little nervous. Pam already doesn’t like her. Why would his other progeny be any different? She will be taking Eric’s focus off them.

Bill ignores Eric, choosing instead to work on Sookie, who, if she can be convinced, will end the problem of Eric. Once Eric is outside, Bill can have him arrested and ended for denying his Liege something he wishes. The Viking is not the one in control now. He can find another stooge to deal with the Witches.

Stepping up his game, Bill explains to her, “It is how our world works. It is vampire business. Just trust me when I say he cannot deny me. Tell me you wish this, and I will take care of him.” He stands up taller and exudes the temperament that has worked the best on her so far, and holds out his hand.

Sookie cannot help laughing. That look on his face has always made her think he was on the toilet trying to take a shit. But, she has never said a word; a lady never does. “Just like you could never deny him when he was _your_ superior? How stupid do you think I am?” The amusement rolling through her is enough to make Eric’s grin grow even wider.

Then a voice behind Bill makes him jump to the side so that he can take in the new threat while keeping an eye on Eric. He wishes he had taken the time to grab a squad of men to bring with him. This whole thing would have been over much sooner. Though, he had expected to find his missing men here…

“Evidently, My Liege, very stupid. He never even detected me.”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/haldor_edited-1.jpg)

The voice matches the man it came from – he is very much his father’s son, just a little huskier than Eric. He is also obviously much more dangerous than the Veteran. As he leans against the porch posts with his arms crossed, Bill can feel the newcomer’s age, and is not able to stop a growl from escaping at the sight of him.

Sookie moves enough to see the new arrival, and the first thing that she notices are his blue eyes. She smiles when she sees her Eric reflected in them. Then she takes in the rest of him. Like Eric, he was Turned when he was very fit, but he has no one feature that stands out more than another, allowing him to blend into crowds better than Eric ever could. All in all, he is a good looking man. But who wouldn’t be with Eric’s genes?

The man looks into the house and, upon seeing Sookie, bows slightly to his new Queen. “Your Majesty, words cannot express how happy I am to make your acquaintance. And may I relay the wish of my Brothers to meet you as soon as you are comfortable in doing so?” He has a small smile playing on his lips. This woman has already been proving how perfect she is for his Fader.

Bill is sputtering in rage at the audacity of this vampire in not recognizing him. Protocol _demands_ the acknowledgment of a ruler before those of lower rank. Only their own lieges or Makers are greeted before royalty. Everyone knows that the Northman has only one Child.

Ignoring the idiot who is close to being ended, Sookie laughs. “Oh you are a true son are you not?” She cannot help but be enchanted by this first meeting with a direct descendant of Eric’s. Brendan was one, of course, but he has been here and is a recent relative. She can feel that the man in front of her has been a part of Eric’s life longer than most.

Then comes the most dramatic change over the vampire’s face as he grins at her, and there is no mistaking the connection between him and Eric. Not to those who know Eric, anyway. The same boyish grin is mirrored by his Fader, and is a look that Sookie has experienced only yesterday.

Haldor chuckles as he straightens up. “Haldor at your service. I see my future Brother by your side. He will serve you well. I have had Griffon contact the household to ensure that one of the more promising trainees is ready to come serve you, Your Majesty.” He turns to business. He is aware of what taking a Mate means in their world, and the first priority is to protect her…especially since she is the reason Eric is taking on his Kingdom again.

Bill is unable to keep quiet. “Why do you keep calling her that,” he bursts out. Why call her what she cannot be? He will never take her on as consort; he will keep her as his concubine in the best of situations.

Looking dismissively at the Civil War Veteran, Haldor lifts an eyebrow. “Surely your King has told you who she is. I have had phone calls since the sun set about this very matter.” He, too, can hear the phone vibrating in the pocket of the man in front of him. He also knows who the idiot is, but he is enjoying the chance to needle the vampire. He deserves it for everything he has put his Fader through, and he is likely the reason for Fader’s anger.

Bill growls, “I _AM_ the King. No one has told me anything.” He is trying to be in charge, but Sookie can’t help snorting – he sounds like a teenager being reamed by a parent.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/alexander-skarsgard-75.png)

Unable to allow them to have all the fun, Eric joins the conversation. “Well, if you would answer your phone, you may actually know what is going on. Seriously Bill, how do you manage to rule the state if you cannot take a hint when your phone has been ringing nonstop since you arrived here,” Eric lazily asks, thoroughly enjoying himself. Leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded, it may look as if he is the picture of ease, but in reality he is making sure that there is no way his Mate could be harmed.

Haldor nods his head to his Fader, but watches the so-called King answer his phone that had just started buzzing yet again. “Yes?” His irritated voice promises great retribution to whomever is daring to interrupt him.

Bill goes stock-still and his eyes involuntarily glance up at Eric as he frowns. “I’m sorry, Chancellor, I have been tending to some business since I rose.” Here his politician’s tone comes out while he stands up straighter, and Eric chuckles. Once a soldier, always a soldier, and Bill has never been anything other than someone else’s lackey.

“No, sir. I am normally very conscientious about checking things, but I had an urgent matter to tend to when I rose this evening. I am not sure what the issue is.”

Sookie can’t help but snicker at that comment, and she sees Brandon’s lips twitch. Then she heard him as he calls to her in his mind.  _‘Sookie?’_   It was like a knock with the force of his sending.

She turns her head slightly to let him know she heard him.

‘ _I expect the fallout is about to happen. I can take Bill very easily, but try to not get within his reach. I am your Guardian until the person Haldor was speaking about is able to come.’_ His mind voice is exactly as his normal, deep baritone. He has no idea what else Eric will ask him to do, but he will suggest that he help her get used to her new life. As a telepath, it will be helpful for her to be able to hear him.

She frowns but, before she can think of a way to tell him otherwise, he tells her, _‘Please, Sookie. Eric has been in love with you for a long time. To lose you now would destroy him. He is willing to take his place, and is doing everything for you. Let us guard you and show you our love for our Fader. From what I have seen, they will fall in love with you just as Fader has.’_ He _knows_ this woman well. She was going to say she didn’t need a Guardian, and he figures he will nip this in the bud fast.

She just sighs, nodding slightly. She sees Eric turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised, and she shakes her head to him. He turns his head slightly, and that is enough to tell her this is not over…not that she expects otherwise. But feeling the love coming through their fledging Bond allows her to know it is because of that love that Eric is concerned. She is quickly learning that he wants to know as soon as possible about anything that causes her any discomfort.

She hears Brandon laugh inside her head, and she cannot help the smile on her face. She then goes back to paying attention to Bill and his one-sided conversation. Though she is able to hear the other side, she doesn’t want to give it away.

Haldor smirks as he hears the Chancellor remind Bill that he is still in his probationary period, and that now is not the time to think he can get away with breaking the lines of communication they had established. Then he hears the other vampire ask Bill, “Is Eric there?” It is enough to let a chuckle escape from his mouth. He is enjoying the chance to watch the imbecile fuck up even more.

Bill’s eyes widen then harden as he answers, “Actually he is standing in front of me, Chancellor.” Why would the Chancellor of the AVL want to speak to his Sheriff? Well, his soon to be dead Sheriff, but still?

The man growls at the disrespect that he had not liked hearing from the baby vamp back before finding out who Eric really is. Now it is a death wish, and one that Roman will want to distance himself from as quickly as possible. “I would suggest you respect him. We just found out his real name, and Bill, don’t make an enemy of him. It would the worst idea you have ever had. Now, ask if he will take my call, please. _Politely_.” He emphasizes the word ‘politely’ enough for even Sookie to easily hear.

Eric cannot help but smirk as he unfolds his body so that he can take the phone out of Bill’s hand. He has angled himself closer to Sookie to make sure he is near enough to help in case she needs him. This is something he has always done, and will always do. She is finally his, and there is no way in Valhalla or Hell that he will he allow her to get hurt. The way he has turned has not escaped Haldor’s attention, and his Son sends his amusement.

Taking the phone, he stares at Bill as he answers, “Yes, Chancellor?” He is cocky, but he has every right to be. He is a virile male who is one of the most powerful Kings on the planet, and he has his Mate with him. One of his Children is before him, and he will leave soon to be with the rest.

The Chancellor swallows as he greets the King. “Eric, I received the information when I rose. Of course there are no issues with your requests, and I would be more than happy to assist you and your family with anything you would like. We never wish for there to be any problems or concerns that would upset the Cap of the North.” He is groveling, but he well knows that he had denied the man he is talking to assistance when he _should_ have taken the time to help him defeat the Mad King.

Eric smirks as Bill looks confused and angry. “I am glad to hear it. You have received my resignation from the post I held here?” He clarifies for the King in front of him. He wants to make sure there are no problems with him leaving. Bill won’t have a say either way, but it is more fun this way.

“Yes. And as we have asked before, if there is anything we can do, we would be happy to comply with your requests.” Roman is nervous, something he is not used to anymore, but he will do anything to make _this_ vampire happy.

Taking advantage of having the Chancellor of the AVL, one of the most powerful vampires in the New World, on the line, Eric looks down at his hand as he tells him, “My youngest at this time wishes to stay here in the States. I am unsure of the direction of the current monarchy. There have been personal issues between me and mine with the current King.” So that there is no question about what he means, he looks directly into Bill’s eyes.

He hears the Chancellor gulp. “I will be happy to ensure the safety of your Child. It would be a great honor. If need be, I will send my own guards to keep her safe.”

Eric softly growls, “No. I will be sending my own to ensure her safety. This will not be an issue, correct?” He does not trust the idiot who had denied him help when he was taking care of one of their own problems.

“No, of course not!” The assurance is heartfelt as well as relieved. He will be making sure Pamela would be safe, but knowing that Eric’s own men will be guarding her as well…it makes him feel better.

Eric nods. “In that case, Roman, I will be giving Bill his phone back. My Mate and I have some things to take care of before we leave the States. Once I am home, I look forward to hearing from you the exact reasons why I was denied help when I asked for it.” When the man begins to stutter, Eric just hands the phone to Bill. He is done with this place. He has his Mate and Children to care for, but he is done.

Haldor lifts an eyebrow at Eric. He can sense his Fader’s emotions, but he is waiting for a signal. The days of acting on their own are over, and he for one is rejoicing.

Eric tells him clearly, “Make sure someone is on their way here. As I said, I do not trust the current head of this state.  If it comes to it, I will return to fix things…if I must.” And the tone of his voice is enough to warn all that if he has to come back, he will be coming back to do _whatever_ is needed to take control of the situation. He is done playing the nice guy.

While he is giving Haldor his order, Eric is also still watching Bill. He sees the instant that Bill realizes who he really is and cannot help but watch when the faint color in Bill’s face drains away as he sputters, “Mäninorr? Chancellor, surely you are mistaken. This is the Northman. He has been in the States longer than I have been a vampire!” He is trying to make things right. How could the Chancellor fall for this trick?

Bill stammers with the answer he receives, then tries again. “I know the Old World is different, but surely he is just a member of the family. There is no way he is the same man. Why would he subject himself to that kind of humiliation?” There is no way they are the same person!

Hearing this Puppet denying Fader his name, Haldor growls as a car pulls in behind him, and snaps his fingers when the doors open.

Soon there is a group of men dressed in black surrounding the porch, and all are ready to take out the Little King who is insulting their true King. There is nothing to reveal who is what; they are all deadly. Their very demeanor shows that they have no problem ending the vampire in front of them.

Bill jerks when he hears the sound of many guns cocking, and the Chancellor informs him, “I am done. If Eric takes you out, he will be welcome to it. We would have an alliance with the most powerful family on the planet. I think you had better choose your way very carefully.  Good day, King Mäninorr.”

With that he hangs up, gladly washing his hands of Nan’s prodigy. If the Viking does rid the world of Bill Compton, he does not think anyone would really mourn. He then turns his attention to making sure that there are no issues in anything Eric has requested. He also sends a team to kill Russell for the Viking…maybe that will get them in his good graces.

* * *

  **Final count:  6,367 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	9. Changing My Name

# Changing My Name

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-9_edited-1.jpg) **

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,449 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Your New Beloved_ by Lovelife

* * *

_Previous:_

_With that he hangs up, gladly washing his hands of Nan’s prodigy. If the Viking does rid the world of Bill Compton, he does not think anyone would really mourn. He then turns his attention to making sure that there are no issues in anything Eric has requested. He also sends a team to kill Russell for the Viking…maybe that will get them in his good graces._

_Now:_

* * *

Bill’s face reveals his terror as he realizes that nothing will be done if Eric decides he is too much of a pain in his ass and kills him, or even if he orders one of the others present to do it. The realization that Eric can do whatever he wants is a daunting one, and one that quite frankly scares him. Before he always had a way to stop Eric from attacking him and now, he has none.

Eric chuckles at the look on Bill’s face, and he tells his beloved, “Such a strange sensation when the reality matches what you’ve pictured in your mind so precisely.” He shakes his head at the look of terrified realization, and decides it is great to finally make Compton realize that he doesn’t hold the cards. The only thing better will be when he discovers that there never _has_ been anything stopping Eric from doing as he wishes.

He grins when he hears the musical laughter of his lover, and he raises an eyebrow when Bill grows angry. Eric will not lie; he is enjoying taking back the mantel of his Kingdom. There is a lot of responsibility, but at the same time, that responsibility is going to allow many things to be done. Most importantly, it will keep his beloved safe.

Bill growls – surely this is just another Northman trick.  This cannot be real!  The repercussions of this being real make him shudder, so his mind immediately helps him continue his illusion that by simply denying it all, it is no longer real.  He snickers silently – just wait until King Mäninorr hears of this! He has seen pictures of the ruling King! While he looks like Eric, it is not _him_. “I do not understand what the hell is going on, Northman, but-“

 

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/jeremy-photoshoot007-1-thumbnail2.jpg)

Being as mischievous as his line is known for, Haldor interjects, “Mäninorr. He has taken back his rule, and has acknowledged his name. It is not his fault that you people decided to call him by the meaning of his last name instead of the actual name.” He loves rubbing this in Compton’s face. He hates the man, and knows the only reason he is alive is to not hurt his new Queen.

Fed up with the disrespect that he is getting from the man behind him, Bill turns to him and demands,  “Who the hell are you to tell me what to call him?” He is seething, unable to get ahead in this conversation and taking it out on an individual who he thinks he can bully.

With a smirk that is pure Eric, Haldor raises an eyebrow. “Haldor Mäninorr, His Majesties’ 3rd Son. As one of the King’s Sons, I think I can definitely state that Eric is my Maker, my Fader. You, you are nothing. The only reason we are even talking to you is because my little sister doesn’t want to be in Olaf with the rest of us.” And it is clear in Haldor’s voice he does _not_ understand his little sister’s wishes.

Still growling, Bill clenches his hands, but the sound of every man pointing a gun at him when he takes a step forward halts that half-step towards the only person he could grab. This action is not to protect Haldor but rather from the guards’ own selves being pissed off by this nobody who thinks he can get away with yelling at their Fader.

Thinking quickly, Bill instead swings around and asks of Sookie, “See how they are willing to go through this lie Sookie? Even _if_ this Haldor is telling the truth, Eric never made a move to keep him safe from me. How could you trust them? I will keep you safe.” He declares the end as if making the statement alone should be enough to make her change her mind.

Laughter spills from Sookie as she moves to stand at Eric’s side. “Haldor doesn’t need Eric. He is older than you. And from what I heard, it sounds like Eric has your boss kissing his ass. So why would I want you? You lie, you manipulate, and you cheat whenever you can.” She can feel that Eric is thrilled by what she says, but is also concerned about how close she is to the lying asshole. She leans into his side, and his arm comes around her shoulder as he pulls her closer for a casual kiss. His arm then lowers to her waist, ready to move her back if Bill tries anything.

Bill growls again, not only at her words, but at the casualness of Eric’s affectionate movements. “And you think Eric will do any better? He is a vampire!” He needs to get her away from him! He starts thinking through ideas with each failing because of all the forces arrayed against him if he tries to do it by coercion.  The only thing left to him are his words, and he is not sure why they are not working as normal!

She quickly replied to his statement, “So are you, Bill!”

Eric puts his hand on her lower back, making sure his arm is able to sweep her behind him if need be, but does nothing else. His little Mate deserves this chance to lance some of the anger built up inside her, and the chance to leave all this behind will make things better for her.

Sookie takes a breath and then lets Bill have all the things that have run through her mind, especially when her granddaddies were talking to her, and even more so when she woke up without his blood in her. “You are a vampire. You try to give me that excuse but it’s like you always forget that _you_ are one. That you yourself warned me away from you the very first time I met you! You also fed me a lot of your blood without ever once telling me that you could affect my feelings. And you did do that, you forced your feelings on me. You forced me to have your hatred of Eric. You forced me to give my virginity to you. You force fed me your blood every time you had a chance. If the blood is so sacred, then why did you feed it to me every time I turned around? You fed me when the Maenad attacked, both when I was attacked, and then afterwards. And that didn’t make sense since if you wanted me to heal faster, Eric’s blood would have done it!”

Bill starts. “You heard us?” He had thought she was knocked out. Though, it wouldn’t have made a difference – he wouldn’t have allowed Eric to get his blood into her no matter what.

Glaring at the Civil War Veteran, not even noticing how Eric is getting pissed about what he is finding out, she continues, “Yes! I heard everything! He called the doctor. He was the one who took care of me. You just simply refused his offer of healing me fast and did it yourself! And those were not the only times! You even tricked me into taking your blood when we were going in to interrogate Eric’s employees. Then when Eric gets a few drops of blood in me, all of a sudden you use that to state that he could feel me, that he could affect my emotions. But by then you had given me enough blood to make sure that _your_ blood wouldn’t allow me to think clearly for myself, hadn’t you it?” She is glaring at him, missing the reactions of everyone else present and how mad they are all becoming.

Bill shakes his head, not used to a Sookie who thinks for herself. “What are you talking about? I have never affected you or forced you to drink my blood. You crave it.” He urges her to remember, trying to control his blood he thinks is in her body, but it isn’t working like it should. He really needs to get her out of that house. Once he can smell her, he can find out what is going on.

Unable to help it, Sookie snorts, then raises an eyebrow. “What world do you live on? It’s sure not the same one as the rest of the people on this planet.” She puts her hand on her hip as she tells him, “Bill, when you change the way someone feels and make them so terrified of going into a club owned by someone – someone that you told them will eat them – that they will do anything to protect themselves, that is forcing them. You knew it, though, didn’t you? You knew that there was something between Eric and me, and that is the reason you fought so hard against the two of us being close to each other. You felt my desire for him, you felt how my body felt better when I was near him, and so you made me feel _you_. You made me feel how you hate and fear him. No matter what you acted like, I felt what you did when you were close to him.”

She is trembling with rage, but Bill thinks she is scared, “Sookeh-,“ he starts to say but she furiously interrupts him.

“Shut up!!! It’s fucking ‘Sookie’ – it rhymes with cookie! I know you don’t talk like that all the time, so give it up!”

Haldor growls, and the only thing stopping him from grabbing the imbecile who is making their Queen so mad is the slight shake of his Fader’s head. The men surrounding the idiot are gripping the barrels of their guns so tightly that their hands are turning white. They are all loyal just as their families have always been. When told they would finally get to openly guard their King, they had been happy. Hearing how this vampire has mistreated their new Queen is enough to make them all very, very angry…angry in a way you don’t want people with guns pointed at you angry.

Bill snarls at Sookie. “Enough! I do not have to listen to you. Eric, I do not know how you fooled the Chancellor, but there is no way I even remotely believe that you are the King of the North Cap. You have been here for way too long for a King of the Old World. And I had heard of how Sophie Anne would attack you. You would never allow something of that type if you were Mäninorr!” He was getting desperate, needing to be right. Eric as Mäninorr would be a death sentence for him. Therefore in his mind, he has decided that he is not.

 

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/picking-a-fight.gif)

Laughingly Eric reasons out, “You truly have no idea do you, Bill? And knowing this, are you picking a fight?” Then he vamps to Bill and releases his power for the first time since he left his Kingdom in the capable hands of his Sons. When Bill backs up, terrified under the effects of Eric’s age and power beating down on him, he adds, “I have not done this since I left my Kingdom in the hands of my Sons – my more than capable Children who have ruled while I took a sabbatical. Now I am ready to return, and as Haldor said, correcting my name as the first Americans have misspelled it.” He looks down at the pathetic little king. He is enjoying this a bit too much… but it is time for him to show Bill how much he cares about him.

Bill is shaking – who would have thought that Eric would have _this_ sort of power? He backs up to the point he trips and lands on his ass, still looking up at Eric.

Standing over the fallen monarch, Eric tells him, “Now. I suggest you shut up and allow Sookie to say her part. You have fucked up so badly that it is only my need for this woman which has kept your head attached to your neck. As you have seen, all it took was my announcing that I am ready to head home.”

Then Eric turns, smiles at his Mate, and gives her a little bow. It’s her show, and maybe she can get through it without being interrupted by the idiot of the South.

Bill looks at him, and he suddenly realizes… “NO! Sookie! How can you let him take you away from your life? What about your brother, Tara, and Lafayette?” This is a disaster, but he may still be able to get what he wants. But she needs to be here! Not in Europe!

Or not. Eric just shakes his head wryly as he gives Haldor a look. The grin he receives in reply is more than enough to assure him of his Mate’s protection. Then he gets a feeling through the bonds he has wide open, and he looks around, but it was gone as fast as it came.

Sookie shakes her head. “Bill. Please. They didn’t miss me when I was gone for a year and they all gave up on me. My own brother sold his family homestead! Eric has promised to keep the house, but there is nothing here for me anymore. Why would I stay?” She explains to him truthfully, seeing that she is not needed here, and frankly she is tired of all the supernatural bullshit that has plagued her since this vampire on the ground came into Merlotte’s.

Eyes wide, Bill scrambles up. “Sookie, Eric tore down your house!   I tried to save the house, but since he outbid me, I couldn’t save it.” He cannot believe it! The fact that he had glamoured everyone to not miss her is the reason she is leaving! He throws out what he thought would be the golden ticket to having her pitch a fit and stay with him, or at least not leave.

Shaking her head at him, she looks up at Eric. “How could you want me after him?” Her face looks lost, unable to comprehend how stupid she had been. It didn’t feel right anymore.

When Bill curses, Eric moves to her side, enjoying the way she watches him move toward her. Standing before her, he cups her face with his left hand. “Always and forever, min Karlek. I would have fought to remain here to wait for you until the end of time.” He stares into her eyes until he sees and feels her accept his words.

She smiles up into his face, allowing her own love that she was starting to feel for him to blossom. How could she have ever not realized that _he_ was the man who had protected her, who had done everything he could to save her? He had even jumped in front of her at the nest in Dallas. Yes, then he had her suck his bullets out, but his first instinct had been to save her. He had sacrificed himself for her many times, and somehow Bill had made her forget it all. And, to be honest, she had not helped.

Bill, well, Bill had almost killed her. He had done that not once, but twice. And he has only used her. All the times that he had either hurt her, or managed to get her hurt, run through her mind.

When they hear the growl from the Civil War Veteran, Sookie steps around Eric and glares at Bill. How dare he growl at her? Eric has more right to growl at Bill and he never did.

Shaking his head, Bill divulges his thinking to her. “He will use you, and then throw you away, Sookie. How many times has he hurt you now?” He needs her not to give in to the Viking, and what he has just witnessed is more than he has ever shared with her. That love she showed Eric in her eyes and face is more than he has ever gotten from her.

Sookie cannot help the sarcastic tone of her voice when she retorts to his barb, “He is not using me, and even if he is, who do you think I would prefer to be with? You? The one who – on the second time meeting me – arranged for me to be beaten to the point I _had_ to have your blood to survive? And then not once did you ask me, nor gave me the option, to have it burned out of me. But then, that was the whole point, wasn’t it?” She is glaring, and instead of calming her, she can feel Eric’s rage seeping through her own.

She glares at Bill as she continues over his “Sookie” protest. “Then let’s see, there was the whole thing of Rene hunting me. Why was he so intent on _me_? Why did he NOT strangle my Gran? Why did you protest me helping Eric here, who was your superior? And all that was during the first week I’d known you. Then there is the _other_ time you tried to kill me. Surely you remember that? When you got to daywalk? When I rescued you from Russell’s home, where I _staked_ your Maker for you? You didn’t just drink from me, no, you _covered_ _my mouth_ so that I couldn’t alert anyone to you almost draining me. If Tara hadn’t checked on me, I would have died.” The last is said with her hands lighting up in her rage.

With this revelation, Eric’s fangs drop – as well as those of his Son and the vampires in his guard. Haldor is learning quickly what Brandon has already known. This Southern Belle is more than worthy of standing at their Fader’s side. Time and time again she has withstood being almost killed.

Bill tries to defend himself as he eyes her glowing hands. “Eric had you go to the Fellowship of the Sun Church where you were almost killed, raped!” He is trying not to be obvious about moving away from her glowing hands, therefore being as obvious as a bull in a china shop.

She snorts, too pissed to be a lady. “And where were you? _He_ came for me.” She glares at him, her hands growing brighter.

Upon seeing Bill’s fright, Haldor glances at her hands, but relaxes when he then sees the grin on his Fader’s face.  Eric is positively gleeful.

Bill interjects, “Because Godric was there. There was no reason or sense in him coming for you.” He could think of no other explanation. Why would Eric go rescue someone for no reason?

Not believing how deeply he is digging his own hole, Eric laughs, but Sookie answers his poor excuse. “He came for me. He came because he had heard that I was in danger. He had no idea that Godric was in there. Why did he come and not you? He offered himself to Steve to save me. He would have saved me whether or not Godric was there. But where were you?” Her hands are white from the glowing light, and when she puts her hands on her hips, they do not fade.

She straightens up with her eyebrow raised, and Eric wants nothing more to take her in his arms. He loves this side of his Fae Mate.   Eric barely listens to her, cataloging in his head what he is going to do with her when he can get her alone, as she tells Bill, “Also, in the nest when the bomb went off, where was he? He was in front of me when he had not even been close. He had gotten _closer_ to the bomb to save me. He may have tricked me into taking his blood, but that should not have made me forget the fact that he saved my life. I saw his body, the damage that I would have suffered if he had not protected me. There is no way I would have lived without taking in vast quantities of blood, which he could have done if he only wanted to have me drink from him. And if I had, he _still_ would have been the one to save me since you had gone after the ones who attacked us! You didn’t even look after the woman you professed to love! Instead _HE_ protected _ME_!” Her whole body is now lighting up, Bill is visibly scared, and Eric does nothing but make sure he is still touching her. He does not fear the woman he loves.

Her rage is a living beast as she thinks of other times that Eric would have been there for her if he could. “I bet _you_ are the reason Eric never came after Sam mentioned he had seen him and had asked him for help. Eric had gone to find out what he needed to know. I wondered why he wasn’t back right away, and then came your proposal. I didn’t want to marry you. The first face that flashed in front of me was Eric’s – not yours.” She is pouring out all her hatred, all the things she has been wanting to say to him since she had to sit and watch over and over and over what she had done wrong. She acknowledges her own mistakes, but this man also caused so many of them.

Eric stands behind her, and he has his hands on her hips to show her his support. He can both feel and see the rage in his Mate, and his fangs stay down. He sees Brandon take up a closer guard, making sure that nothing will pass the doorway without him being able to intercept it. Since Eric has seen him jump in and out of the way of bullets, he knows his Sookie is safe. He is amazed and angry at all the times her life has been in danger without his knowledge.

Bill’s fangs are down and he is pissed at this human yelling at him. Without thinking, yells at her with a snarl, “You are _mine!_ I gave up a life in court for your scrawny ass. There is no reason Eric would want you once he beds you! You suck at it. You do nothing but lie there as I fuck you. All you are good for is for your blood and that fucking talent of yours. Otherwise, I would have let the Rattrays have you!” He is breathing hard, wanting her to hurt as much he is. Worse, really – she actually professed to loving him.

When she hears this, Sookie nods. “ _That_ is what I wanted to know. Thank you for finally being truthful.”   She turns to Eric, “I am going to grab a couple things that I want to take with me. Do with him as you wish.” She leans up and he meets her for a kiss. He cradles her face in his hands as he tastes the bounty of her sweet mouth, being careful with his fangs since he doesn’t want to cause any damage to his little Mate. Her hands never do any damage, as he knew they wouldn’t, and he can feel the warmth from them fade as he takes her anger into himself.

Eventually he leans back, feeling that no matter how much air she tries to breathe in, he will still wipe out any thought in her head. Smiling down at her, he tells her, “I will be up there shortly. If you can invite Haldor in, I would greatly appreciate it.” He touches her face softly, his whole being loving this woman.

When she nods, and says, “Haldor, I welcome you inside my home,” he smiles at her. When Haldor passes the doorway, Eric tells her softly, “Please pack a couple of those dresses for me.” Then he grins at her.

She looks up through her eyelashes trying to hide her laughter at his request. “I don’t know why I would bother; it isn’t like you can’t get more.”

 

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/tumblr_m2pbwd9fwo1qf2r8zo1_500.gif)

His grin gets bigger. “Well, that was saucy.”

She laughs at him as he growls playfully, and after turning her around towards the stairs, he leans down to her ear telling her, “But maybe you will show off your delectable shoulders to me in it again before I could have more shipped.” And he cannot help the rub he gives her as he shows much he desires her physically in addition to what she feels in the bond.

He cannot stop his grin when she laughs. When she leaves his arms, his eyes follow her up the stairs, Brandon right behind her. “I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go.” He only grins as he hears his Son laugh beside him.

It is a great feeling to be Eric Mäninorr.  Finally.

* * *

 

**Final count:  4, 226 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	10. Just in a Dream

#  Just in a Dream

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-10_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,581 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Madness_ by Muse

* * *

_Previous:_

_He cannot stop his grin when she laughs. When she leaves his arms, his eyes follow her up the stairs, Brandon right behind her. “I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go.” He only grins as he hears his Son laugh beside him._

_It is a great feeling to be Eric Mäninorr.  Finally._

_Now:_

* * *

When Sookie makes it to the top of the stairs and they hear her and Brandon in her room, Haldor turns to clasp his Fader’s arm in the age-old way of men. Grabbing his other arm, Eric grins at him. “Thank you for being here.” His eyes flick upstairs before they meet his Son’s gaze.

Watching him, Haldor shakes his head. He needs to say this first before anything else. “I am sorry I had to leave when you needed me the most. I had no idea that everything could go to Hell in such a short period of time, but I was needed to find out some information for Frey.” He feels awful and sends his apologies and shame to his Fader. Leaving him alone almost lost them the one they all adore.

Dismissing the apology, Eric just laughs. “Get used to it. My life in the last two years has been more exciting than at any time before, and it is all because of Sookie.” With that word, he again looks upstairs. He hates when she is out of his sight. His whole being is trying to go to her even though he knows she is safe right now. He is so intensely watching _their_ Bond that he doesn’t notice when the twinge happens again.

Pleased with what he is seeing, Haldor smiles. “Well then, I don’t think any of us will be bored with her being part of the family now.” He is loving this. He can feel her somewhat in the shared Bond, and the love they both have for each other is amazing. He also loves the fact they won’t be bored anymore. It may make the family stay home longer.

His eyes jerking to his son’s, Eric just laughs. He will regret that comment before long, Eric had felt the same way, and now he would give anything to be able to have some peace and quiet with his Fairy.

Before he can say anything else, Bill growls out, “Northman, I demand that you tell me where you are taking my Sookie!” He is getting beyond mad – how could everything go to hell so fast? He has worked hard on this plan and acted on it for over a year. Fucking Sookie!

All the males growl at Bill as Eric states, “ ** _MY_** Sookie. She has made that clear tonight in the presence of my men _and_ you. And she is going to be my Queen. What are you willing to do for her? Drink her blood? Use her telepathy?” He knows exactly what Bill would do with her – he would use her as a concubine. No, he will not tolerate that. Even if she hadn’t accepted him, he would have done anything to make sure she was happy, even killing Bill so that she would never have to endure that disgrace. His Sookie hates to be a kept woman – how badly would it hurt her to be made a whore, basically?

Having been pushed down again, Bill surges back to his feet, ignoring the men around him. “Sookie is MINE!” He will not, cannot, allow her to leave! He has plans!

Sighing, Eric looks at his Son. “See what I’ve had to deal with? He is an idiot, and a poor playmate. Never wants to share.” He shrugs his shoulders as if to say, ‘what was he to do’.

They both chuckle and ignore the posturing King on the porch. Eric asks Haldor in their language, “Är allt klart?” ( _Is everything ready?)_ He needs to get back in control. It is what will keep the two of them alive and free.

“Ja, Fader.” Haldor’s body snaps to attention, his whole bearing ready to do what is needed. There is a very good reason that he is in charge of security. Each one of his Sons does what they do best, and more importantly, what they most enjoy doing. The ones who are not sure,are given time to play and do whatever they wish.

Pleased, Eric smirks. “Kan du ta hand om situationen med den galningen? Jag vill att tas om hand innan jag lämnar landet. Jag litar på någon annan att inte knulla upp detta, särskilt AVL eller inkompetent kung.” ( _Can you please take care of the situation with the madman? I want that taken care of before I leave the country. I trust no other not to fuck this up, especially the AVL or the incompetent king._ ) He raises his eyebrow, making sure his Son realizes that he is entrusting him with the last of the revenge for their clan’s almost demise. It was pure luck that Eric had been a manwhore – it had allowed their line to survive when it should have been wiped out many times in the past.

Haldor cannot help the laughter. “Ja, Fader. Jag återigen be om ursäkt för att inte vara här när du behövde mig. Att veta att du tog på galningen som hade slaktat så många av våra anhöriga utan att någon av oss här för att hjälpa dig är en oroande ämne.” ( _Yes, Father. I again apologize for not being here when you needed me. To know you took on the madman who had slaughtered so many of our kin without any of us here to help you is a worrisome subject_.) He looks serious when he finishes speaking, and stares at his Fader. He hopes he understands how much they regret not being here to keep him safe. Revenge was important, yes, but so was Eric’s life to them.

Sighing, Eric runs his hand through his hair as he replies. “Det fanns ingen tid. Det var rätt att jag var det verktyg för hämnd för min familj, eftersom det påverkade mig direkt. Men jag är så att du kan göra det dödande slaget. Med dig kan jag lita på att det kommer att ske på rätt sätt.”( _There was no time. It was right that I was the instrument of vengeance for my family since it affected me directly. But I am allowing you to make the killing blow. With you, I can trust that it will be done correctly_.) He hates to think of that time, to think of how he used his Beloved. Even though it was to keep her safe, he still hates that the first time he had to bite her was then.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/a-dark-serious-eric.png)

Feeling his emotions through their Bond, Haldor nods. “It will be done.” He turns and heads outside to signal some of the vamps in the guard to follow him when Eric calls out to him, “Haldor.” When his Son turns to him, he advises, “Be careful. If there is anything wrong, I want you out of there. Understand?” Haldor nods, and soon they are all gone.

Eric is left standing there with the Weres, the humans, and the remainder of the vamp guard, and unfortunately, also with the incompetent King. Shaking his head, he looks up to where his Mate is again, and upon hearing her moving around in her room, he turns to Bill. “Is there something you needed or are you just wanting to hang out on Sookie’s porch?” He wants him gone. He is tired of the posturing when there is nothing to posture about; Sookie is his, as he is hers – the end.

Bill shakes his head. “I have no idea what game you are up to, Eric, but this is not the end. I will send my grievances to the AVL and they will find that you are a fraud!” He is not giving up! He can’t – too much time, too much _everything,_ has been spent to only to have it all crashing down around him…

Rolling his eyes at the idiot, Eric asks, “Bill, tell me, do you have any basis for your rejection of who I am? Or are you just hoping that denying it will make it all go away?” He smirks, knowing full well what is going on with the incompetent younger vampire.

Bill hisses at him. Hoping to scare him, he advises, “The King of the Northern Cap is one of the most respected vampires in the world. He is known to be ruthless when the case calls for it, or humane. He is the head of a powerful family. He is nothing like you! You have one child, and you have been here too long to be a King in the Old World!” He is trembling; he needs to stop this from happening. He can’t get his blood or whatever is needed into Sookie if she is out of his reach.

Not able to stop his chuckle, Eric raises an eyebrow as he asks, “And how long is too long, Bill? Tell me oh wise King, what are the rules of being a King in the Old World? Surely you must know all about the rules since you are disputing them.” He is having fun with this. He had expected Bill to deny it at first, but to keep on denying it shows just how stupid he is. Eric suddenly gets a vision of Bill with his head in the ground like an ostrich.

Shaking his head, Bill informs him, “There is no way a King of the Old World would abandon his Kingdom for so long. How could he trust that his Kingdom would be there when he returned?   No, there is no way any King or Queen would leave his realm that long. And you are not old enough to be the King of the Northern Cap. He has held the kingdom from when he was Human!” Bill has been in enough Kingdoms here in the States to know this very well. He has not had time to travel outside the States, but one King is the same as another, the only difference being age.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/carter_edited-1.jpg)

One of the vampires in the guard shakes his head, then, after taking off his helmet to reveal himself, asks Eric, “Sir, please allow me to kill him. He is giving Vampires a bad name.” He is young, and his appearance and attitude give the appearance of him being even younger, but he is still older than Bill.   He grins at his Fader.

Laughter trickles down the stairs behind the Fairy as she descends to stand beside Eric. “I like him!” She puts her arm through Eric’s and hugs his arm close as he gazes down at her with an amused and loving look on his face.

He shakes his head and simply says, “Carter,” thereby both informing her of the man’s name as well as warning his next-to-youngest Son to behave.

The vampire looks up and grins at Fader. “Hi, Pappa.” He cannot help his boyish look of glee in being able to be _here_ to meet their new Mother.

Sookie lifts an eyebrow. “Another one?” She is amused, and curious as she wonders, when all is said and done, just how many vampires Eric has made.

Taking in a deep breath of her heavenly scent, Eric explains, “He is one of the youngest-turned of my offspring. He is _supposed_ to be home playing on his computers like he likes to do. I have no idea what he is doing here.” He looks up and gives him a look, wanting answers.

Carter just chuckles. “I missed you, Pappa!” He looks over their new Mother. Everything that he has heard tonight, along with her making Pappa so happy, makes him believe that he will be happy with her, too.

Sookie laughs. “Carter, would you please come in?” She cannot believe that this vampire – who has to be over a hundred – is so like a teenager, although she senses that, unlike her own brother, this one is highly intelligent. When it comes to doing what is needed, she does not doubt that she will see another side of him. That Eric allows this from him tells her a lot about her Mate as well.

Grinning boyishly at his Pappa, Carter enters the house. Taking Sookie’s hand in his, he bows over and kisses it. “Mother, it is a joy to meet you, finally. You have no idea how much work it took for me to be here after we heard a rumor about you from Haldor and Brandon.” He looks up at her, and Eric’s eyes look back at her with the same playfulness she has seen the last day very evident.

Holding his hands up as he stands behind Sookie, Brandon shakes his head. “Uh-uh. No throwing me under the bus, Brother. If I remember correctly, I was speaking to Frey and Arathorn – not you.” He gives his older brother-to-be a look. But no one can stand up to Carter’s boyish charms. He groans, and begins to defend himself, knowing what is to come.

Sookie laughs as the two start defending themselves, and looks at Eric with bright eyes. He grins at her, pleased that his brood is making his Mate happy. He likes these emotions coming across the Bonds they share.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/ae.png)

He moves her closer to his side and murmurs, “Wait for the rest. Carter is the youngest, but we try to keep him and Gainor separated for the sake of not wanting to kill them every five minutes.” He nuzzles his Mate, but when he hears silence, he looks up at his Children to see them grinning at the two of them. “Yes?” He lifts an eyebrow thinking that if they are going to be like this at home, he will be setting a few rules.

Happy for his Pappa and wanting to make sure there is no chance of his new Mother being hurt, Carter asks, “Pappa, can I help guard Mother until we get home? I find myself needing the guidance of a Mother.” He grins at the end, then arranges his face to look innocent.

Sookie cannot help but laugh. “Find yourself needing the guidance? Who do you think you are fooling?” She is enjoying herself, and from what she is getting from Eric, he is enjoying this, too. The young-looking vampire in front of her is enough to make anyone smile. Well, except his brother…

Carter turns his baby blue eyes on her, and she just laughs. She looks up at her Mate and says, “He is a lot like you. In fact all the ones I have met, even your grandson, are like you.” She can hear the laughter from Brandon and Carter, along with some of the men outside.

Eric cannot help the pride that infuses him. “Good genes always win out.” He is standing tall, but he is watching his Mate with love in his eyes. This little woman is everything to him. For her to be happy with his Children, well, it is very pleasing to him.

Before Sookie could laugh, Bill throws a fit. He actually stomps his foot and growls out, “Sookeh! You will not leave with Eric. I forbid it as your King!” Desperation grips him. He needs her for her blood, and he was going to enjoy limited day walking as well as farming out her ability to make him more money. He also planned to breed her, to make sure she was still around for later, and if not, then he would have her children.

Sighing, Sookie just asks Eric, “Can we leave? Can someone pick up anything else I want from here if I want it later?” She is tired. She felt better after getting so much off her chest, but frankly, the immature vampire on her porch is part of her past. She doesn’t care about him anymore, and his actions today have destroyed any feelings she might have had.

Eric smiles indulgently at his Mate. “Of course. Carter will call the castle, and we will head to the airfield.” He pulls her closer to him, encouraging her to lean on him, to use him as she needs. He looks up at Carter, expecting him to do as he asks.

Hanging up his phone, Carter nods. “Everything is waiting for you, and the jet is ready for you to board. You may want to warn Mother about the jet.” He is looking around, getting a feel for the house as per his instructions. Their clan is wanting to make her comfortable, however, they all know her tastes might have changed.

Nodding, Eric informs her, “The jet only has a couple windows. Since this is our jet, the windows are not there for seeing out of or any other use, however for the sake of our humans’ comfort, we left a few, and replaced them with special glass that blocks all UV rays during the day. There are other things I will need to show you, but we can head on out and wait for Haldor there.” He knows that the window thing has unnerved humans in the past since they needed to be able to see out. There were other things about their jet, but knowing that his Sookie has not flown often, he doesn’t think she will really know the difference.

Before any of them can move from their places, Bill’s fangs drop. “You will NOT be taking her out of this house,” he orders. Desperation is the least of what he is feeling now.

At that point, the guards have had enough and step forward, clicking on their laser targets. Bill’s eyes widen as he sees the red light that had spelled Sophie Anne’s death only a year ago. He cannot move as the ones behind him have stepped up to completely surround him.

Watching him, Carter is serious as he shakes his head. “You are an idiot. You may be a King, but you sure don’t act even remotely like one.” He has been in and out of the courts of Human and Supe Kingdoms since he was human. The way this vampire acts is worse than a 10 year child throwing a fit. Sad because even at that age, even at these times, was too old to be doing that shit.

Eric just chuckles then lays his hand on his Son’s shoulder to calm him down. Once Carter settles, he advises him, “Let me make a call, and while I do that, get him out of here. I want to get Sookie to the plane as soon as we can.” He watches Carter’s face, and the Bond with him, and as always, when there is something needing to be done, Carter takes care of it.

When Carter nods, Eric pulls out his phone. He informs his Mate that he is calling Lafayette so that she is aware of what he’s doing. “I will make the request of Lafayette. Make sure you have everything you would like to have. I will leave some guards here for Pam and to guard this house. If you would, please extend an invitation to Pamela. I would like to have her resting area guarded well. And if she needs to get away, she can come here.” He is listening to the phone ringing, worried that he may have exhausted Lafayette.

Sookie nods, and is issuing the invitation when Lafayette answers his phone, “’ello?” His voice is sleepy and it is obvious he was woken up by the call.

“Well good morning sweetheart. I expected you here by now.” Eric grins, enjoying himself.

Lafayette voice is groggy when he replies, “I was _not_ able to sleep, motherfucker. Now what do you want?” Then you could almost hear the actual click when his brain turns over. “Is it Sookie? Is there anything wrong with her?” He sits straight up, trying to see where his clothes are in case he needs to be over there like now.

Eric cannot help the smile on his face from knowing that there is another who cares for his Mate as he does, as her brother should. “Sookie is fine. I am calling to tell you we are leaving. I need to go back to my Kingdom, and Sookie wanted to know if you would like to come.” He pauses then divulges to Lafayette, “I will pay you. And I would wish you to cook for her.” He knows it will be hard for her, and Lafayette is already part of the Supe world along with Jesus. They will fit into the court. And, If they wish it, he will either turn them, or have another do it.

Lafayette wakes up and, sitting up in bed, asks, “Jesus?” There will be no deals made without his other half.

“More than welcome.”

Frowning, he asks, “Where is this Kingdom of yours?” Why does he want this? What is the catch?

Chuckling, Eric fires back in answer, “It is what is called Sweden now, along with Finland and a couple more.” He truly enjoys the flamboyant black man; he has been impressed with him since their first meeting.

Lafayette rubs his eyes as he retorts, “Fuck! That shits going to be cold! Why would you want to be there?” Wouldn’t he freeze not being warm? Hell!

He grins even bigger as he looks out into the kitchen of Sookie’s house. “It’s where I grew up, and it was my Kingdom when I was human. I just took over the other side of it. So are you in?”

Rubbing his face, Lafayette looks up, squinting at the clock as he tries to think of what all will need to be done. “I’ll need to talk to Jesus. When you need the answer by?” He reaches over and lights up a joint as he leans back in bed.

Eric turns and watches his Mate as he answers him. “I will wait until my Son arrives, then we will leave. But whenever you wish to come, I will set up tickets for you. Don’t worry about bringing anything except for what you really want. Your clothes won’t be warm enough. I will pay you both double what you are earning now on all your jobs, and will have you set up with benefits. Your mother will be taken care of. I will also pay for your room and board. You just have to cook for Sookie and keep her company.” And Eric will still be getting a deal. Keeping her happy and helping her settle into her new place is what he is working to do.

Lafayette whistles, knowing that Eric is fully aware of how much both Jesus and he make together. “I’ll let you know soon’s I speaks to Jesus. If I don’t get back to you before you leaves, tell Sookie that I said good for her!” He grins, happy that the woman he considers family is getting everything she deserves.

Eric laughs. “I look forward to you joining us, Lafayette.” He hangs up, satisfied that he has done what he can to make sure his Mate has company.

He turns around, and upon seeing that Bill has been removed, lifts an eyebrow at Carter.

Carter smiles at his Pappa. “I didn’t want to listen to him complain and whine about you not being who you are. I sent five of our vamps to assist him in finding his home. They will remain there until we leave. I figured they would be part of the guard who protects little sis.” He shrugs. But Carter is aware that, since Haldor is gone, Security defaults to him, and he has every incentive to make sure they are safe.

Nodding his head as Eric thinks about it, he says, “That will do. Gather everyone, and we will head to the airfield. I am finding myself anxious to get my Mate to safety.” He will call Pam on the way to give her the choice. However, she had better not treat Sookie as badly as she has been acting out on him.

Carter nods, still grinning. “Mother is perfect.” He looks down at her, proud that this woman will be theirs. She will add even more honor to the clan.

With a glance at his Son, Eric moves to stand beside his Mate, and looks down at her. “Lafayette will call us once he can talk to Jesus. I expect that they will be on their way shortly. I wish to leave this country as soon as we can.” He stands there, waiting for her to answer him.

Sookie nods and grabs her purse. “I grabbed my passport. Gran had me get one, and it was only a few months before she…” She stops, raising a hand to her mouth as she gathers herself.

Eric pulls her to him, remembering the bloodstain they had found in the kitchen under the tiles. Nuzzling her, he says, “It will be good. Although you didn’t need one. But if you are ready, lover?” He asks her softly, rubbing her back and giving her strength.

She nods, and with a last fond look around the house, she moves from the door toward the limo. Eric is beside her with Carter and Brandon guarding them on the way. The rest of the guards are waiting until their lieges are in the car before they all move to their own vehicles. As they leave, Sookie looks back one last time at her home.

When a tear falls down her cheek, Eric pulls her to him and holds her as she cries. He tells her softly, “It will be here whenever you wish to come back.” He promises her…and himself.

* * *

Haldor and his guards arrive at the place where Eric had buried the murderer of their clan, only to stop short.

There is a team gathered around the hole, and floodlights illuminate the area. A woman is standing there watching as the team is digs. His team quickly moves and is hidden within seconds.

Haldor curses, then turns his phone on and waits for the call to connect. “There is a team excavating him. What do you want me to do?” He asks as he watches the group excavate the madman.

He listens to the information, then nods. Hanging up the phone, he orders them, “Watch. Fader thinks this is a way for the AVL to make up to him for not helping. But we are not to interfere, and wait to see what happens.” He hates it, but knowing that Fader had almost died to get the madman in the ground makes him see reason in not attacking.

So he does exactly that, he watches and waits. When Russell is brought out and given blood, Haldor curses and growls out, “Why the fuck would anyone want that madman free?” The rest of the team is uneasy, hating the man as they do.

He walks away with his men and calls Eric. “Fader, they unearthed him, but they fed him blood.” He listens, and then asks him, “You want me to grab Pamela?” When the voice tells him that she will be given a choice, he nods. The voice then tells him what he wishes to be done, and Haldor hangs up the phone, his face hard as he watches the movement in the garage.

With a deep breath, he turns to look at the men who had come with him. “We are to head to the airfield. Fader will talk with the Chancellor and find out what is going on.” He chuckles. “It is nice to have him back.” The rest of the group laughs, then they head back to go home for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**Final count:  4,678 words.**

**Fairfarren**


	11. Gotta Fly

# Gotta Fly

 

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/chapter-11_edited-12.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,292 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Time is Love_ by Josh Turner

* * *

 

_Previous:_

_With a deep breath, he turns to look at the men who had come with him. “We are to head to the airfield. Fader will talk with the Chancellor and find out what is going on.” He chuckles. “It is nice to have him back.” The rest of the group laughs, then they head back to go home for the first time in a very long time._

_Now:_

* * *

 

Getting off the phone, Eric sits back in his chair, his head falling back as he tries to find his control. How could they dig up the asshole? And _not_ stake him?

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/pam_ravenscroft.jpg)

He had been on the phone earlier with Pam giving her options, and when she had reacted like the brat she is, he had told her, “It’s your choice. But I have made sure you are able to take care of yourself. I will be signing Fangtasia over to you, so you will be set financially. If you wish to come to us in Olaf, you are more than welcome. Your Brothers will enjoy getting to know you.” He had been getting tired of her shit lately. She had an unreasonable hatred of Sookie, and it needed to end. She was not going anywhere, and if she did, Eric would be right behind her.

Pam had sighed and told him, “I told you I didn’t want your Windy Shithole in Olaf! Eric, why now? Why are you leaving me now? And did you tell my precious Brothers that you gave their home to me?” The comments were sly, and he could feel her anticipation of the backlash from her statement.

His eyes had blazed. “I didn’t give you the family home. I gave you one of the homes I have built there for my family. Enough, Pamela. If you are going to act like this, I wash my hands of you. I will gladly release you when I have the time. Right now, I am getting ready to leave to take back my Kingdom.” He was done. She had become this harpy who thought she was more entitled than others. He had told her all but who he really was, not wanting her to come with him for the sake of his name or wealth. _Good move in his mind_ , he decided. She could have found out during all this time, but Pam was lazy.

She had protested, but by then Eric had had enough of her. He had just hung up the phone when Haldor called to present another fuck up. This was why he needed to go someplace where he could depend on people or he might become like Pam and begin to distrust everyone.

Hearing his Mate’s laughter, Eric opens his eyes and looks at his Sookie as Carter shows her all the ‘neat stuff’ in the plane. He can feel his Son and the thrill he has in being close to a mother type again. He also sends his appreciation to Carter for taking up his Mate’s attention while he deals with these issues.

He is not going to keep these things from her, but right now he needs to quickly take care of it all so they can get out of the States. Eric will talk to her when they have a chance. He doesn’t expect her to understand all the decisions, nor does he think that he knows everything. This is something they need to work at together.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/ludwig_article.jpg)

Eric looks over to his Son, and thinks about him. Carter has been an adult longer than most of his older Children, but he is proof that the age when they are changed does matter. He is 18 in human years, and the youngest of his brood, and was Turned because he had suffered fatal injuries while defending Eric when he was in his day sleep. Eric had taken him and his family from France to Sweden during the French Revolution. It was one of the last times he had been in Europe, but Family came first each and every time.

Carter’s brothers and sisters had died along with his parents, and Carter himself was barely still alive when Eric woke; he had killed all the marauders. Seeing his grandson about to die, Eric had given him the choice. He always gave his Children the choice to be with him or to pass on, and Carter had decided to be Turned. As he put it, “I’m not ready, Pappa.”

Since then, Carter has been good for the family; he and Gainor are a riot. But, when they need to be warriors or need to step up, they do it without hesitation. All his Children are special to him. The first one he changed was Frey, who is his actual son. Godric had kept an eye on the Family while Eric learned how to deal with his bloodlust. One of the things that Godric had always admired about Eric was how devoted he was to his family.

After becoming vampire, the first and last time Eric saw human Frey was when Frey had been on a battlefield, and both of them had been shocked when Frey was run through with a sword. Frey had been like his father, a warrior and a chieftain. He had a stomach wound, and at that time such injuries were a death sentence. He fell, and once the battle moved away from him, Eric rushed out into the morning light of the day, grabbed him, and dragged him to safety – all while burning in the sun for his son.

When they arrived back in the shade, Frey had opened his eyes and asked in a disbelieving voice, “Fader?”

Loving his son and not wanting to lose him this way, Eric had given him the choice, and Frey had taken it.

Godric had watched over them and made sure Eric did everything right, and then waited the three nights for the Father and Son to Rise. Then came the shock of Frey being stronger than most vampires. It had been odd that Eric had been so strong as a newborn, but it happened sometimes with the warriors. It was why most of them are changed.

However, Frey had matched his Father’s strength, and so had each of Eric’s Children thereafter, except Pam. Not knowing how strong his own Maker had been since he had been left to Rise by himself, Godric had thought it was a gift of the Line. Now Eric thinks it is something with Eric’s actual blood Line. All of the ones who had been changed had been abnormal, almost as if they had always been destined to be Supes. And any of his offspring who had mated with other Supes had bred true, which is very unusual.

Eric is very protective of his family and that has gained the respect of other vampires. His Line is fierce, and even with him being one of the younger Kings, no one thinks to move against him. And with him leaving his Kingdom in the hands of his Son Frey, as well as the closeness of those within the Line to each other, there have been no worries. If there ever had been, one call to Eric would have him back.

During the Great Revelation, Eric had been on the phone with them constantly, even approving of a new family member to be given the blood in order to be their spokesman. Jack is a very cocky young man, but he has come to Eric many times to make sure he has the stories right. When Jack decides it is time, he will be brought into the family. He is a direct descendant of Eric & Frey, and he more than deserves it. In fact, the AVL has tried many times to lure him into their fold.

Eric’s family Lines know him, and have always known him for who and what he is. They have kept the secret, and now that vampires are out of the coffin, there is much happiness.  For the most part the clan is settled around the castle.  Anytime there are any issues, there is a standard order, even expectation, for the children to be sent to Olaf to be protected. The clan is devoted to their children, Eric having no tolerance for any sort of abuse towards the helpless, and has even killed clan for it. The rest of his Children agree with him, and make sure everyone feels safe.

He hears his Mate laugh and he smiles, his earlier thoughts now gone with the sound he loves to hear. Getting away from the troubles in this state will be good for them. They can be themselves without whatever it is about Bon Temps that attracts the supernatural in droves. As much as Pamela wants to blame Sookie, there had been disturbances while she was gone, too. It is why the AVL didn’t dispute Bill’s moving the capital there.

Watching her, his eyes note the way Sookie moves as she heads back to him, and when she is close enough, Eric takes her in his arms and moves her to his lap. He purrs to her as he rubs her neck. She laughs, and his purr gets louder. Sookie has never felt this free before and he is treasuring the fact that she is happy. Her sadness over leaving Bon Temps is still there, but Brandon and Carter have kept her busy. He appreciates it, and will think of something to show them his gratitude.

Still grinning, Sookie turns to him and says, “Ok, so what happened? Don’t tell me nothing, I saw you react, then Carter and Brandon. So there is something wrong.” She is serious, letting him know she wants to help him shoulder their problems. She won’t be a housewife. Sookie wants to be involved.

Sighing, Eric informs her, “Russell was freed by the AVL. They fed him blood.” He stares into her eyes; he doesn’t want her good mood to fall, but he won’t lie to her.

Her eyes widen. “Where is Haldor?” There is worry not only in her voice, but in the Bond too.

He smiles at the concern in her voice. “He is on his way. Once he gets here, we will be heading out. I want to be in the air before I call the AVL.” The last is said in a hard tone. He wants answers, and wants them immediately.

Carter sits down in the chair across from them, stretching out his legs in a pose much like his Fader’s. “I have the castle readying itself for Mother. Frey will be sending down a coat for her as well as the limo. He told me to tell you, ‘no worries’, that he just has court today and had already put off some stuff.” He shrugs, knowing that Frey will be there no matter what he says now. Frey missed his Fader dearly.

Eric nods then asks, “Will there be any issues with me coming back?” Not that it would change many things, but he would like to know beforehand so he can get a handle on them as soon as possible.

Laughing at his Pappa, Carter tells him, “Only that Frey may want to leave. But I told him about Mother’s talent for trouble and he is reconsidering. No worries, Pappa. The whole family I suspect is scurrying around making sure everything is perfect for your Mate. We have waited a long time for her.” He tells him the last part seriously. They have been waiting for Eric to find someone to love, and now that he has, they will do much to ensure that they will have all the time they need. Though…from what Brandon has told him, as long as both are kept alive, there is no end date for them. Ever.

Hearing what Carter says, Sookie shakes her head. “They don’t have to do anything special for me!” There is no reason for the upheaval of a house for her! They should do it for Eric, not her!

Shaking his head Brandon asks her, “And you wouldn’t clean your already spotless house for guests, Sookie?” He lifts an eyebrow, showing her in his head how long he has been watching over her and knows she has and would do this very thing.

She blushes, and Eric chuckles. “No worries, Min Karlek. They are anxious to meet you. We will have plenty of time to relax and get to know each other as well as the rest of the family.” He kisses her on her head, enjoying the chance to hold her close to him. He knows they need to complete the Blood Bond soon, but he will take what he can for now.

She shakes her head, but Carter continues updating Eric. “Aisling is who Haldor was thinking to be her guard. She is of the current crop of Northmans.” He knows what Eric will want to know.

He hands Eric a tablet and Eric reads through it, only moving it so Sookie can look when she feels curious. When he hears her ‘humph’, he conveys to her, “Soon. I will have Griffon teach you our language. He has a gift for teaching and learning new languages. It is up to you which version you wish to learn first.”

“Version?”

Brandon nods as he stretches his long legs out matching the others of the family. “We speak Eric’s version of the language. Well, his and Frey’s. It is a dead language now, and safe to speak around others. Then there is the common tongue that is often called Swedish that the people around us speak. They all know the other tongue, especially if they work around the castle, but because it is a dead language, we try to leave it dead.” He casually tells her, and in his mind, he tells her he will translate until she knows it. Brandon expects his future role to be with her, and he heartily approves. He can help her so much because he is a human and because she can read his mind to gain what she needs.

A racquet outside has Sookie looking at the door. She sees the ladders starting to pull away, then the doorway is blocked as Haldor and the vampires heading home with them all come aboard the craft. Within seconds they are all in their seats, and the door is shutting as the engines rev to depart.

Sookie turns to Eric, and sees him frowning at the tablet as he reads. When he feels her curiosity and a little fear, he looks up, and tells her softly, “No worries. We are just leaving. I gave instructions to leave as fast as possible.” He sends her comfort, wanting her to be easier.

When her nervousness gets worse, he hands the tablet off to the first hand to grab it and pulls her close as he realizes that she is afraid of flying. His purr erupts again, but with a soothing cadence to help keep her calm. No one says anything to them, talking among themselves until their Queen is settled.

Soon, Sookie is relaxed into Eric, and he holds his hand out for the tablet as his Mate sleeps curled up on him. He asks softly, “Haldor?” as he receives it. He doesn’t want to wake his Mate, still concerned about her from the previous night.

Straightening in his seat, Haldor reports to him, “It looked like Salome, Fader. I am not sure what is going to happen with him free. If I remember correctly, he is going to be coming after you and your Mate.” The last is said in a hard voice, and every vampire on the plane drops fangs in fury.

Nodding his head as he flicks through pages on the tablet, he reads the information as his brain thinks through the actions needing to be taken. “I want you to call either Frey or call the AVL yourself. This is not acceptable. I expect that the Chancellor better have a very good reason for not ending him and for allowing him to be free to wreak more havoc.” The orders are crisp and to the point. Unknowingly, Eric is once again assuming the old personae that he had when he was King.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/givgn.jpg)

Nodding, Haldor gets up, but Eric’s soft voice stops him as he hears his Fader impart, “Thank you for following my wishes in this, Son. I do not need to lose any more family members to him.” There is much to that, and Haldor relaxes slightly.

He glances back and smiles at his Fader. “No problem. I’ll make the calls and see what I can do.” He goes to the conference room to make the calls and check on the status of the plans he has put into effect not only for this circumstance, but the ones regarding the fact that Eric now has a Mate. He, like Arathorn, loves to make plans just in case.

Eric nods, then turns his attention to the tablet so that he can be brought up to speed since the last updates he had received. To anyone else, it would look like he is flipping through the pages randomly, but he is enjoying not having to hide his talents. He holds his Mate with one arm as he scans the information.

Brandon finally can’t wait, so he leans forward to ask, “FarFar, are you still planning to call him back?” He can’t get rid of this feeling that Godric needs to be back and soon.

Lifting his eyes from the tablet, Eric looks at his soon-to-be youngest. “You sent the ashes home that you had the witch gather, you know that it will take me being there to bring him back. Brandon, is there something you are not telling me?” He lifts an eyebrow at him as he waits for the explanation. He has been unusually pushy about this.

Brandon leans back and, after taking a deep breath, he discloses to Eric, “A feeling I have is all. It is important that Godric comes back to us. We will need him here to help us. Help us do what? I have no idea. But you want me to tell you when I ‘ _feel’_ something and so I am.” He shrugs, not liking this odd feeling when it comes. He can never understand it, and often it makes him angry since he has to play a guessing game most of the time. When he _has_ understood it, it has always warned them, but sometimes that warning is too late.

Looking at him, Eric finally nods. “Thank you for telling me. It will take a little while, but I will have him back as soon as I can. You know I listen to your feelings.” Too many times Brandon has been right. He smiles; Brandon is the psychic he admits he has known. Most people think it was a she, but he never tells. He likes their reaction.

Leaning back in his seat, Brandon relaxes and watches his Farfar with his little Mate. He enjoys seeing the softer side of Eric, the one he has heard about from his soon-to-be brothers.

Brandon has been running himself ragged these last couple of years, but he does not blame the tiny female in his Farfar’s arms. No, he had seen how she had been pushed around by Bill. Eric had sent him to watch after the female when she had shown up at the club injured. Brandon had been in Dallas during the first couple of weeks that she had come into Eric’s life. Godric was the one who had sent him home, saying he was sensing some odd feelings from Eric.

And that right there is why Brandon is suspicious of Godric’s suicide. Godric was happy when he felt Eric, and there was no indication of the issues to come until _after_ he was taken. It was a terrible time; Eric had been very upset by whatever had hurt Sookie, and Brandon was the first to bring up the deeper feelings. Eric had dismissed it then, but he had been in the suite when Eric had heard Barry banging on the door telling Bill what was wrong.

He had been unable to keep up with his ancestor when he rushed to save the little blonde telepath. He had been surprised when Eric had stayed in the building longer than he thought it would take to bring her out, so Brandon had slipped in with the rest of the vampires. To find Eric on an altar bound by silver had been a shock. Before he could rush to his aid, Sookie had freed him.

From there on out he had watched them closely, and he had been shocked that his future Maker had run closer to the bomb to protect the telepath. Eric only put himself in danger for those he loved, and the fact that he protected her more than Godric had been more telling to Brandon than anything else.

Then Eric had tried to protect her and sent her out of the way of danger, but instead he found her in the middle of it. Brandon had told Haldor, who he knew was in the States to protect their Maker. Haldor had been about ready to storm the Governor’s palace for them, but before he could, Sookie was gone. Later, neither one had told Eric that Bill had assaulted her. They had been barely able to keep their rage inside and not let him know. They could not believe this brave woman, who had risked her life for Bill, was the one he tried to drain. Later Eric had admitted to being woke up by Sookie’s pain, but because he knew that Brandon was watching over her, and also because he couldn’t feel anything, he knew that they were taking care of her.

Then Haldor started looking around to find out what the hell was going on there. He insisted that something was not making sense. Haldor found that Bill Compton had been pouring his blood down Sookie’s throat every chance he had. She didn’t know any better, and by the time she may have had the information to protect herself, Bill’s blood had prevented it.

Haldor was called back for a Priority One mission before any of them knew who Russell was. That was a time of shame for the family, leaving their Patriarch to face that monster alone, letting him think he was going to die… They all took a vow to protect Sookie once they knew what had happened.

Then she was gone. Eric’s pain was enough that he shut all the Bonds with them down and they all tried to get him to reopen them. Pam, with her remarks and so on about Sookie, was not helping. She could not understand her Master, and no matter who tried to tell her otherwise, she blamed Sookie. To her, anything and everything ended with Eric’s fascination with the fucking fairy.

No, life has been full and exciting since Sookie came into it, and Brandon is looking forward to having more of the family around to help temper that danger magnet attached to her. He needs a small rest, one that does not involve Eric being in pain from her being gone. No, he is going to like being back with the clan.

* * *

**Final count:  3,933 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

* * *

 

****A/N:  Just a note to let you know that Kittyinaz and her betas are taking a 2-week break, and that as always, chapters are available a week earlier on the kittyinaz.com WP site****


	12. When I Wake

# When I Wake

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-12_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,112 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Bloom (Bonus Track)_ by The Paper Kites

* * *

 

_Previous:_

_Then she was gone. Eric’s pain was enough that he shut all the Bonds with them down and they all tried to get him to reopen them. Pam, with her remarks and so on about Sookie, was not helping. She could not understand her Master, and no matter who tried to tell her otherwise, she blamed Sookie. To her, anything and everything ended with Eric’s fascination with the fucking fairy._

_No, life has been full and exciting since Sookie came into it, and Brandon is looking forward to having more of the family around to help temper that danger magnet attached to her. He needs a small rest, one that does not involve Eric being in pain from her being gone. No, he is going to like being back with the clan._

_Now:_

* * *

 

Later on that night, Eric is still reading the updates coming into the tablet, and as he looks up at Brandon, his mind is turning. He has been thinking that Brandon is the best choice of assistant for his lover. He is the one who could interact with her the best as he already knows her from having watched her – he had proven that earlier when he had made the comment that _she_ would have cleaned _her_ house. His still being human will allow him to help her without anyone else knowing. He nods his head once, deciding that would be the best fit for his Son.

As Eric thinks over what he reads, he sees the things that Frey has done in his absence, and wants to make sure his first Son is aware of how proud he is of him. Frey couldn’t have done better with Eric being there. He deserves his own Kingdom, but an hour into the updates, he had sent a message, “No, I don’t.” How well his son knows him. But he is receiving fewer updates as Frey seems to find fewer items to tell him.

He still chuckles to himself thinking of that message. Frey is him in a lot of ways, and knowing that, Eric can understand why he doesn’t want to take up the role of a king in his own right. Eric’s trips out are about as much as Frey can take, and that is because if he can’t deal with it, Eric will come back if he calls for him. However, Frey also strives to do his best. He wouldn’t call unless he has no other choice.

He looks down at his Mate, and wonders about her sleeping. They will be higher on the ice cap, which means longer winters, the season they are heading into right now, in fact. The short summers are not as good and that is one of the reasons no one fought him for his Kingdom. However, Eric suspects that he will be only sleeping when his Mate sleeps then. All of the benefits and none of the handicaps are available to them both there and he will be thrilled with it. There might be some renovations happening to work around his new schedule, but to have that time with his Mate will be well worth it.

He will enjoy all the times he can be with his little Mate, but already the drama is happening around them. No matter what he does to get away from it, it follows them around like a bad puppy.

Finishing with the tablet then placing it on the table beside him, Eric leans back and holds his Mate as he considers all the alternatives available to him. On his home turf, he will be much stronger, all in all, against Russell. Eric is not sure that he didn’t know who he really was. Russell is an old vampire, but then, there was a reason that he was not a ruler in the Old World. His collections and the way he gathered them had angered many Supes, so he had been actively banned from the Continent. He had been known for sneaking into countries, which now explains some of the Nazi behavior since many of the treasures they had taken had never resurfaced.

Closing his eyes, Eric clenches his jaw. He will deal with Russell when he can – no need to borrow trouble yet. He also has his spies active in his old area, knowing that there will be some issues since he left. Billy Boy had no idea how much having Eric’s presence in his area lent respect to his position, though he was quickly losing even that by the way he treated Eric.

No, life will be different, and he looks down at his Mate – the Mate he has wanted, fought for, bled for, the most precious thing in his life. Life will be much different for all of them. His clan will have a Queen after so long. He will have someone to trust more so even than Godric, one that if she dies, he will be with her, never left behind as he was with Godric. And she will know the love of him and his clan. It will be heady for all of them, but he knows that they will all be the better for it, just as he has become a better man for knowing her.

He had not realized just how complacent he had become, nor how badly Pam was dragging him down with her negativity. It was only when he started to realize that Brandon was right, that he did feel more for the pretty blonde who was his personal sun, that things began to change. Pam tried to tell him that he didn’t and he backed away, believing her. Then Brandon didn’t even have to do anything, as Sookie herself had proven to him how much he cared. Then, when he accepted it, when he thought all was to be lost, he had fought for her, and he had given her the truth that she deserved. He had planned to only shower, to give her some time to recover, and then return to watch over her that night.

When she had left, he had fallen to his knees, and then ran out of the shower and took off to Bon Temps barely dressed.   When he had arrived, he had seen a lot of activity at Compton’s place, but then he had followed her scent to the graveyard. He had smelled the fairies, but the loss of her and the knowledge that they had taken her had made him want to weep.

Eric had been suspicious of how calm Bill was. Sure, he had acted all desperate to find Sookie, but he was not the emotional vampire that Eric had come to know him to be around Sookie. He wonders now how much Bill knew of what had happened – it had all been too well timed for Eric’s piece of mind. He resolves to get Arathorn on it. His Steward will know how to get the information.

Feeling the plane descending, Eric looks out the sole window on this side of the plane, and smiles as he sees land coming into view. It won’t be long now. He is not shocked that they have a Concord. Pam may think she knows how wealthy he is, but all the money she knows about is under the identity of Eric Northman. He was quite proud of the money he made under that name.

But under his real name? They are one of the richest families and countries in the world. He has always helped his homeland and had invested his money in things that would only benefit them. He is proud of his clan’s accomplishments and proud that they have followed his examples. No, Sookie would have no idea about what is coming to her. The sheer amount of money they have is staggering. And that is their personal wealth, not that of the Crown, which is just as wealthy.

They are the only countries where the Vampire King has as much say in the management of their lands as the humans do. It has always been that way since it is from _his_ family that the leaders of the countries under him are mostly descended. When vampires came out it was truly shocking to discover that the true ruler of the Cap of the North Countries is a vampire, and had been the same leader since he was a human.

The rumors of his life are legend. There were no official verifications that the other royals were or are descended from him, but then, there are no denials, either. They just don’t care to give the information. As Eric has taught them all, they do not live to please the masses, but live to please themselves as they govern their kingdoms and people under his guidance.  Not that they didn’t care for their countries, but they had no need to live in sensationalism.

Seeing that they are close to landing, Eric wakes his little Mate. He is going to enjoy seeing her meet the rest of them…and when she sees their new home, too. He doesn’t quite think his Mate has really given much thought to where her Vampire King actually lives.

* * *

 The plane lands as gracefully as ever, coming through the steam from the hot springs under the airport that keep the tarmac from freezing in cold weather. When the plane is rolling to a stop, Sookie looks out the window and then turns to Eric with a slight panic on her face. “That ain’t no family! There’s a crowd of people out there!” She huddles into him, scared. There was no way that the crowd out there is his family!

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/frey_edited-1.jpg)

Eric throws his head back as he laughs, and he is still chuckling when the door releases. Frey comes through the door as soon as it opens, carrying a fur coat for his Mate. Eric takes it, puts it on her and kisses her, then hugs his Son. His arm circles Sookie’s waist as he holds her close to him.

Sookie looks from one to the other, and she states in a surprised voice, “There is no way you are not Eric’s direct son!” Frey is not a mirror image of his father, but there are way too many similarities for him to be too far down the line. The rest of his descendents that she has met have had his eyes, but not much else of him. The traits they share are hidden for the most part.

The two laugh in the same way. Frey kneels before his new Mother and with a huge smile, vows to her, “I am yours. You are my Mother, my Father’s Mate in everything. My loyalty is to the both of you, from now until this realm and the next are through with us. This I swear on our Blood, on my Heart, and on my Sword.” He bows his head, his hand over his heart waiting for his oath to be accepted.

Sookie looks up at Eric, lost. He smiles, and tells his Son, “Thank you. It is unnecessary, but I thank you for it.” With that he holds a hand down to his Son to help him stand. Frey takes a ring off his finger, and after putting it on his Father’s finger, he kisses it. “Thank Odin you are back, Fader!” He looks up grinning at him.

With a shiver Sookie moves closer to Eric, and Brandon is next to her, his hands pulling the coat closed as he advises his brother, “Frey, our new Queen is not yet used to this weather. We need to get her in the limo.” Eric had taken over warming his Mate, and has her all bundled up in seconds as he looks down at her worriedly.

Frey looks down at his Fader’s Mate, and seeing her continuing to shiver, makes a decision. He nods and turns around to yell, “Gainor, bring the car! Our Queen is cold!”

The bellow reminds Sookie of how he must have sounded when drinking in a dark hall with the rest of his clan. Not able to help it, Sookie just starts laughing. Even when Eric takes her in his arms to move her down the stairs and into the car in scant seconds instead of the minute or so she may have taken, she is still laughing.

Eric is grinning too; he has missed his family. He looks around, and upon seeing Arathorn there, he asks, “What is it?” He sits up straighter and waits to hear the latest news since the last update on the tablet, for which he is going to give full credit to whomever came up with that idea. He wants Sookie set up with one so that she can keep up with everything going on, too.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/arathorn_edited-1.jpg)

Sookie looks up and, upon seeing the stranger in the car, pulls closer to Eric until she sees the one thing that each of his children have: his eyes. These eyes may be in a face older than she’s used to, and he might not look like the rest of them, but there is no mistaking those eyes.

Arathorn watches her and approves of her quick wit. He bows to her, his English accent coming out as he tells her, “My Lady, it is good to finally meet you in person.” He looks her in the eyes, giving her his respect.

Feeling her curiosity and trust in him to keep her safe, Eric chuckles then gives into her wish to know who the stranger is. “Arathorn here is the one in charge of everything. He is my Steward in official terms, just as Haldor is in charge of Security. Brandon will be in charge of you, the one to teach you and be your assistant. Frey is my right hand, and my Second in Command, my Heir. Carter is a floating one, he plays around a lot. He will also be helping you out. Griffon is our computer tech and Gainor is our financial wizard. Carter has inklings in the financial and computer worlds, so he often floats between them, and he helps Haldor out as well.” He tries to give her an overview of the major players of the clan.

Sookie looks up at the older man, and then turns her head as she conveys what she understood from Eric’s words and hints. “Basically you are the one who everyone talks to, and you handle it. The spymaster?” She grins at him. She _so_ can see him as the inspiration behind Bond.

Arathorn laughs. “That is it, basically. I am the spymaster, I handle all the intel. You are so far the only mission I have failed in all my time in that role.” He lifts an eyebrow to her, letting her know he forgives her for his only failure, and the hazing he is sure to endure for centuries from his Brothers.

Sookie looks up at Eric, and he smiles down at her. “He was set on finding you. I called in everyone, even contacts that I normally wouldn’t use. I may have been trying to deny it, but Lover, this Bond between us is something that was coming.” He sends her love and determination.

She nods and then asks, “Arathorn, what information do you have for us?” If he is here, then there is something going on that they need to know.

He smiles at her. “The Chancellor of the AVL is upset. He is scared, and he has every right to be. He had no knowledge of Russell being healed.   He had hoped to kill the bastard for you, instead he made it possible for the Sanguistas to move forward with their plan. He is groveling for you, but I advise you to leave Frey to handle it.” He offers his opinion, knowing that Fader will not say anything on it. Eric has long trusted Arathorn, and even plans on putting Brandon under him. With Brandon’s talent, it may help Arathorn out or give Brandon enough information to help him with his ‘guesses’.

Checking the tablet in his hand, Arathorn continues, “Compton is receiving more bad news it seems. The older vampires in his state are leaving now that you are gone. He has no idea what is going on. It also seems there is a rumor of a Necromancer floating around. The information we uncovered said that he was going to ask you to inspect it. Thankfully, the only time anything happened, the ones who made it possible left. In fact, they have accepted your invitation and are on their way here.” He looks up from his tablet. He may not need it, but it helps him make sure he doesn’t skip anything, and if Fader wishes more information, he will have access to his group to get it moving right away.

Eric raises his eyebrows. “Lafayette and Jesus helped a Necromancer?” He could never have imagined either being part of a Coven like that and is frankly surprised.

Quick to correct, Arathorn shakes his head. “No, she took the power from Lafayette and when he realized it, he left. Jesus was upset, and they were going to talk to you about it. Seems the woman was Jesus’s Coven leader and had been helping him control the demon inside him. He has no idea what has happened, but they did contact the number you gave them, and left a message about it. I believe his exact words are, “There is more fucking shit happening, and my ass seems to be in the middle of it. Hell NO!”” He lifts an eyebrow to the Mates about the comment.

Sookie cannot help but laugh at the message he had left; it was just so Lafayette. But the next words from Eric tell her how serious it is, and she stops laughing as he orders, “Keep an eye on the Witch, and if there is a chance, and Billy Boy doesn’t take care of it, take her out. There is enough over our heads already to have to worry about Pam in the middle of another Necromancer. Also, look into it to see if anything about this incident has anything to do with the last one. There has only been one, and now that another has sprung up, it seems unlikely that this is by chance.” Eric is serious; he had lost some friends dealing with the last Necromancer who had lived.

Sookie looks up at him in surprise, and Eric looks down at her. Feeling her shock, he quickly informs her, “The last Necromancer killed _hundreds_ of us in a five-minute span. She was justified in killing the ones she hated, but there had been others who were innocent of anything but living or resting too close to her. They rose and walked out into the sun. She died, and that ended it. But we are always on the lookout for another since then due to the danger. Not only to us, but to humans or any others. She can control us to the point that we would be nothing but mindless soldiers in her hands. Or theirs. But my instincts are telling me that this is somehow the same woman.” He watches her face and the Bond, trying to see how she feels about it. He won’t back down from this, but he will beg for her forgiveness and try to make her understand his necessary position on this.

Thinking on it, Sookie swallows. Looking up at him, she admits, “I don’t like it, but I understand.” She tries not to think of how bad a Christian she is for it, but then she remembers that the Bible is full of hate for Witches. Maybe _this_ is what it meant, and the early Christians didn’t know there was a difference?

He smiles down at her, and kisses her head. “I know, my love. Normally I would discuss this with you and take your opinion into account, but this is something that all the Monarchies in the Old World have agreed and sworn we would do last time. No one can take the chance of that much power in anyone’s hands. We cannot control that many humans….” He shakes his head at the idiocy of humans sometimes. There are acceptable uses for Necromancy, the Egyptians had made it an art form. But since then, there are none who have been trusted with the information.

Sighing, she nods. Arathorn watches them, taking in the new dynamic. He continues as though there were no changes in how they have operated for the last thousand years. “Haldor is already beefing up security and we are letting the humans know about Russell. He will not find any help in our Kingdom, the near death of our clan from him is well known. They also know the crown has been retrieved after all these years.” He is making notes in his head on what he needs to inform his Brothers, that Eric is making Sookie his Queen in all. She will be speaking with his voice, and Eric will speak with hers.

Looking back down at his tablet, Arathorn informs both of them, “Frey will handle much, and as always will be there to advise you. Brandon says it is imperative for your Mate to learn the language. He mentioned to me that we need to find a way for the both of you to communicate since her knowledge will be helpful. Though I will warn you, the telepath is known here. You did the best thing in taking back your rule. I am not sure we could have protected her otherwise.” He is frank with his estimation of how much protection their new Queen will need, not that the clan won’t fight to the very last soul to keep her safe.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/oslo-akershus-castle.jpg)

However, Sookie’s attention is soon captured by the view outside. “Wow….” There is a castle coming into view over the water, lit up and extremely beautiful to her from her seat.

Eric chuckles. “Welcome to your new home, my lover. Akershus Festning.” He kisses her as he watches his home from his human days appear.

 

* * *

 

**Final count:  3,703 words.**

**Fairfarren~**


	13. So Show Me Family

# So Show Me Family

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/chapter-13.jpg) **

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,205 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Ho Hey_ by The Lumineers

* * *

_Previous:_

_However, Sookie’s attention is soon captured by the view outside. “Wow….” There is a castle coming into view over the water, lit up and extremely beautiful to her from her seat._

_Eric chuckles. “Welcome to your new home, my lover. Akershus Festning.” He kisses her as he watches his home from his human days appear._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/oslo-akershus-castle.jpg)

As Sookie looks at the city, and especially at her new home, she thinks back to the comments the brothers had made about Pam’s insistence on not living in “the windy shit hole”, and realizes that the last thing she had ever thought would happen is that they would be living in this castle!

She just stares at the picture-perfect scene in front of her; it is beautiful. The castle is all lit up, but not blindingly so. The lights reflect on the black water and on the surrounding town so that it, too, is lit up, making a great impression on the approaching Queen. As they pull closer, the blonde telepath notices that the city is made up of small islands, the lights being reflected up from the water giving the view something unique as they pass over the bridges. Sookie is simply taken with the whole idea. All in all, she is looking forward to her new home.

As they make their way into the city, while listening to Arathorn quietly giving him updates, Eric is tenderly observing his Mate with much fondness and love. On the other side of the car, Arathorn is watching them both and moving the chess pieces in his head. He knows that what he has been informed about is true and that their new Queen is to be protected even more than the King now by Fader’s own orders. However, he can also see that if they do this, then as Sookie will be more protected, so then will Eric. Fader’s mind will always be on this precious being and her safety. The less he worries, the more likely he will be able to protect himself.

Arathorn looks up at his Queen, and he can tell that he will be falling under the same spell that has captured his brothers who have spent any time with her. He can see the appeal, and of more importance to them all, they can tell how happy Eric is. That alone will have many of them falling for her. Anything that makes Eric so happy that Arathorn himself is even wanting to smile from the overflow, well, that is something they never thought to see.

His eyes focusing only on her but with his senses on high alert as they travel, Eric smiles and sends love to his Beloved. When she turns back to him he pulls her close and wraps an arm around her. A low purr erupts from him as he asks Arathorn, “The Castle is ready for its Lady?” He can’t wait until their second bonding.

Tearing his eyes back to his tablet, Arathorn chuckles. “Yes, Fader. Brandon called and talked to the human part of the Clan, and they even redid your rooms for her.” He had been highly entertained as the ladies and some of the men had overhauled the rooms at so fast a speed, all from one phone call.

Sookie blinks. “Redid his rooms?” She doesn’t want any trouble caused on her behalf – she is nervous enough without having to make them do extra work for her. This is Eric’s family, and they, as well as she, will be around each other for a long time.

Chuckling at the look she gives Eric, Arathorn informs her, “They made them more human friendly. Knowing Fader, he will not be a happy camper unless you can stay with him. It was easier to make the rooms more human, as in adding toilets and so on, before your arrival than it would have been to wait until he’s here to order it done. It is amazing what can happen when you have a castle full of motivated people.” And even more amusing to see them all look like they are running around doing nothing and then have the room pulled together in the last second before they leave the castle.

Listening to them, and knowing how his Mate and Clan will react to each other, Eric just grins as he looks down at Sookie. “We need to do some things, my lover, but as soon as I can, I will get us to bed and we will be able to spend time together alone.” He is concerned since he can sense her fatigue, and he knows his Mate and how she doesn’t like to be fussed over. Eric plans to help her become accustomed to her new life as easily as he can, but he can see it will not go as slowly as he had wished, though he is happy that she can rest in his chambers.

While they are all conversing, the vehicle comes to a stop, and Arathorn is the first out, with Brandon and Carter quickly appearing on either side of him. Eric gets out, and only after scanning the area, he reaches in to hand out his Mate. Once she is out, they start moving towards the doors that are opening for them, Frey falling in behind them to make sure they are safe. All this happens without a command from anyone.

Coming into the foyer, Sookie slows as she sees the people obviously waiting on them. Her nerves ratchet up upon hearing the minds of so many different people thinking in a language unknown to her.

Knowing his Queen’s, or as they had referred to her in the car, Mother’s, reactions, Brandon looks at her. He does his mental equivalent of a knock, then waits her to look at him. “ _It’s ok. Think of it this way, no one will do anything to make their King mad. They love him too much for that. He is one of the most powerful vampires on the planet, and a lot of that comes from the love of his subjects. They will do anything to protect him, and he is the same way towards them. He is also the ultimate Patriarch of our line. To us, that is everything. He personally takes care of us, and even when he was in the States, he still took care of them.”_ He tries to put her at ease, but he can tell it doesn’t work.

She nods, but looking at all these people, she is still unnerved. Then she notices that the majority of these people have blue eyes and blond hair, and even the rest have some feature of her Eric in them. She blurts out without thinking to Eric, “Are they all related to you?”

Not able to help it, Eric just laughs, his head thrown back in pure enjoyment. The crowd can’t help but fall in love with her just a bit for the huge change in him. He is now free in a way he hasn’t been in centuries.

Sookie flushes, but Eric pulls her to him, her back to his front as he wraps his arms around her, and tells the crowd with a huge smile on his face, “This is Sookie, my Mate. My Queen. Whatever she asks for or tells you, she tells you as in my voice. Is this understood?” He rests his chin on her head, surrounding her in him. His Clan will become used to the sight of the two of them together. Eric wants them to never be apart.

Sookie sends panic but when she goes to shake her head against it, he leans down and softly informs her, “Trust me.”

With that one comment, she stops.

Brandon, though, is the one who helps her understand what he means. “ _Fader is making you his equal from the beginning. He is honoring you, Sookie. Being our Queen is a huge thing, but he also plans to have you with him in everything, not as a normal Queen to hide behind the throne, no, he wants you as a helpmate. You are not meant to be his arm candy; you are to be his Mate, his Wife, his Other Half. Starting off by telling this to the group as his first official words is setting a needed precedent. You come first. And we admire that. It is what should be. Thank you, Sookie, for bringing back our Fader.”_ And he bows to her.

All this takes place in seconds, and on the outside, the crowd bows to her. She is rigid in Eric’s arms, and he nuzzles her, telling her softly, “It is ok, Min Älskare. I am making it where you are not only wanted by my side, but expected to be there. There is no ‘Eric’ without ‘Sookie’ in the same breath. That is how it should be. It is what I wish for us.” He sends his love, want, and need to the woman who is to be by his side for the rest of their lives, to the one who he belongs to.

Who could resist the words coming from this man when he says things like that?

Feeling her emotions, Eric chuckles and holds her closely for another moment. When he feels his Queen calming down, he lets her go to look around and ask, “Who is going to be my Lover’s bodyguard?”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/aisling-northman_edited-1.jpg)

A petite blonde steps forward and drops to her knees. “I am, Farfar. I pledge my soul, my heart, and my body to the two of you.” She waits for his approval, but there is no doubt she will work for her Farfar.

Glancing down to the woman who has sworn her life to his Mate, Eric nods to her, a fond look on his face. “Rise, Aisling. I should have realized Haldor and Brandon would choose you.” She is one of the few he knows on sight from this generation.

The blonde grins up at him. “Who better to guard a woman than a woman, Farfar?” She has the same blue eyes as he does, and her attitude is very similar as Eric’s. In fact, she is closer than Pamela would ever be in mimicking Eric as a female.

He looks down at the petite woman in his arms. “My lover, this is Aisling Northman.” He grins, hoping the two will get along well.

Sookie’s eyebrow raises up. “Northman?” She thought she had been done with the name, but to find out that it is still being used surprises her.

He chuckles. “Yes. She is of my line, and will be Changed at some point. We will talk about it soon, and once she is Turned her last name will change.  But for now, I think having humans around you will be for the best since they can also help. Brandon is yours, too,” he apprises her of her staff. He had thought about it, and mainly it came down to the fact that Brandon knew her better and that he was still human…not much, but enough for her to be able to _hear_ him.

She looks up with her brow furrowed. “Brandon is mine?” Sookie is not sure about this whole “giving her someone” thing. What if Brandon doesn’t like her?

Brendan chuckles. “Along with Aisling, I will be with you all the time as I’ll be the one handling all your appointments and so on. We will talk more about this later. But yes, I am yours.” He had agreed with Eric’s reasoning when he had told him.  He has watched over her more than any other, and he knows this world better than any other.   He is the wise choice for Sookie, and will help her transition as he has been doing.

She snickers, and she can hear his laughter. Yes, these two will be fine once they are more settled in with each other. Sookie has known of Brandon only for a relatively short time.

Eric shakes his head at them, and then looks out over his Clan as they watch the interactions with the woman who is now their Queen. “Thank you all for being here. Unfortunately, I fucked up. The murderer of our Clan is now loose and is a danger to all of us. I want the word spread to those out away from my protection to be careful, and for anyone vulnerable to come home. I don’t want to take a chance that the monster will come after our children, our elders, or anyone else who is out there and wants to come home. Get the word out. And I want guards on those suspected to be ours.” He is serious, and shakes his head at his own stupidity. He will do what is needed to protect his people.

A woman steps out of the crowd and bows. “Farfar, the word has gone out, and I will tell you now, the children are on their way home, and there are homes waiting for all of them. We know you, and know what you will worry about. For now, all that can be done is being done. What we would like to know is when are you going to assume your throne, and show us the crown that has been missing, as well as when you will crown your Mate?” She cocks her head to the side, waiting for answers so she can plan accordingly.

Not able to help it, Eric chuckles. “Sookie, meet Aude, the woman who rules my household. She will be reporting to you, and will make sure your wishes for the household are carried out. As you can tell she is a take-charge kind of lady, and one of the few females of my line who was changed by someone other than me.” He grins down at the woman below him. He knows she wants answers, but she can wait – it will do Aude some good to wait for once.

Frey laughs as Sookie looks from the woman to Eric. “She is my Child.” He is enjoying watching the interactions between Mother and the rest, especially with his Far. The woman in front of him will make life much more interesting for all. Yes, Frey will be sticking around this time.

Shaking her head Sookie asks, “How many of them _are_ there?” There is no way she will be able to know all these people. There is just no way…

Everyone in the room chuckles, then Aude tells her, “Many. There is a reason no one messes with our line. Not only does Fader have many Children, and his Family Line is the ruling family in these parts, but then there are the ones his Children have Changed. To mess with one Mäninorr is to find yourself facing _all_ of us.” She eyes the woman their Fader is enamored with. In fact, they have heard that he has risked his life many times for the tiny woman in his arms. They are waiting to see what they think of her since they all are aware of how Pamela is, and she was the one complaining about their Father’s Mate.

Nodding her head, Sookie looks up at Eric. “Is it safe to have everyone in one area? I hate to say it, but what happens if he has a group or what if he gets in with a bomb?” She frowns, trying to think of ways that the children would be safe. The people, too, of course, but to her children are precious and cannot take care of themselves like adults can.

Proud of his Mate, Eric looks up at Arathorn. “You understand better?” He lifts an eyebrow to the one of his Sons who he knows questioned the control he was giving to his Mate. But, that is Arathorn’s job after all.

The man smirks as he answers. “I never doubted you, Fader.” Then he turns to Sookie, explaining, “I will take your concerns into my planning, Mother. I will admit we are still thinking of people facing us directly, but as your country has found out, anyone can be attacked. I will go over the plans with Haldor and get the other two you have not met on this issue.” He makes a note of it, and contacts the other two, surprised that they are not here already.

Eric too is surprised that the younger two are not here. Well, maybe not exactly younger, but they are in their actions, and are the two who are able to shift much easier with the times. However, he suspects it will not be too much longer until he can introduce his Sookie to the two troublemakers besides Carter.

Thinking of all he still has to do and what all he needs to think of for his Mate, Eric looks out and asks, “Are there any other issues that need to be addressed tonight?” He knows Arathorn will be making notes of the meeting as he usually does.

A voice calls out, “The coronation of the Queen, our Mother?” The crowd makes noises of agreement. To finally have a Queen… This is something they wish to have settled quickly since it may let them have their Fader here for a longer period of time. He has been gone for so long…

Sookie groans out at the name as well as what they are wanting, as Eric just chuckles. “Once I have finished Bonding with my Queen, then I will hold the Pledging and Coronation as soon as I can. But first, we need to get the Bonding done.” He will not budge on this. To him the Bonding is more important than a ceremony to make official all he has already decreed. The past was so much easier in many ways.

The family in front of them nods. They talk among themselves, and Eric waits calmly. Then Aude, who had been turned around the entire time, faces him. “Fader, we are done for tonight. I suspect you will be available for meetings tomorrow?” She lifts an eyebrow at him as Sookie tries not to laugh at the signature move from Eric.

He looks down at his Sookie with a smirk. Searching her eyes, he lets them know, “I suspect that it may take an additional night. I am fully prepared to hit the ground running, but I will do so only with my Queen at my side. There is no need to have meetings unless she is with me.” He is serious about her being at his side. He knows there are traditional duties for her to take care of, but her abilities are better at his side rather than being wasted elsewhere.

The crowd chuckles, and as they start moving around, Eric takes her hand. “Lover?”

She nods then allows him to direct her up the stairs, and wonders aloud, “Not in the ground?” She had been sure that she would have to get used to being buried in the ground to spend time with Eric. Instead he is leading her upstairs?

Glad to be able to answer this one, Carter chuckles. “There are too many of us to have us all in the ground. Instead, we use the fact that the castle is well guarded, and that we have some of the most advanced weaponry of any military or other organization. All in all, it is harder to get to our rooms, where we have them, than if we _were_ in the ground.” He is proud of that fact since it is one of his jobs to ensure that they have the most advanced defenses and weaponry in the world, a job he does diligently since it his home and family that he is guarding.

Sookie examines the hallways as they move along, her telepathy helping her map out the castle with the brains moving around her. She notices that ability is getting stronger, and wonders idly if it is because she is with Eric or because of all the time spent in Fairy.

Feeling the exhaustion sneaking up on his Bonded, Eric quickly ushers his Mate toward their rooms. He turns to Brandon, but sees him already on his phone ordering her a meal to be delivered in their chambers. He smiles. Brandon will do well as Sookie’s assistant. Aisling will be fine, also. She will take her queues from Brandon until she learns her Lady’s quirks.

When they enter his rooms, he smirks at the modifications his people have completed. Even he is having issues trying to catch the scent of the new work. He approves of it all; it is a blend of his style and what he hopes is Sookie’s. He acknowledges that he needs to let her know she can change whatever she wants, whenever she wants. They will be around for a long time. Those that can adjust with the times seem to do better.

Haldor and Carter are quick to spread out through the rooms, with Brandon heading to the bedroom to check the air. Aisling guards Sookie with Arathorn and Frey covering both them and Eric from the rear while waiting for their input. Soon, they are back in the room, Haldor telling them, “The air system is on, and as normal, the bedroom is in the middle of the castle. Brandon checked the quality of the air, and says it will be perfect for Mother.” He grins at the sound from their Mother, knowing the reason for it.

Sookie groans. “I take it that will be my name now?” She looks up at Eric pleadingly.

Frey just laughs. “With Fader known as his position with us, why wouldn’t we call you ‘Mother’? You are his Mate, and he has waited for you for a very long time.” He watches her with amusement making his eyes twinkle just like his Father’s.

The rest are smiling, and Carter is beaming, thrilled that his own name for her is the one that will stick.

Brandon is still smiling as he tells them both, “The rest of the brood will be here tomorrow when you are ready. Jack is already eager to see what he can spill on Mother, and both Griffon and Gainor are pissed that they have been working too hard to meet Mother yet. Though, Gainor seems to think she is merely resting so that she can meet the best of Fader’s brood.” He grins as the brothers all snort their opinion of that.

Sookie groans. “They are _all_ like you. God needs to help, since there is no way I am going to survive your entire line of Eric Mäninorr.” She falls against her Mate, but her amusement is clear in their Bond.

They all laugh, and Frey closes the door to the rest of the castle as the group moves in to get comfortable. They all know the storm will be coming, but for now, they will take these slow times.

* * *

**Final count:  3,860 words.**

**Fairfarren~**


	14. I Could Be Happy Here

 

#  I Could Be Happy Here

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/chapter-141.jpg)

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,918 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Goodbye, Apathy_ by OneRepublic & _Everything (Live in Studio)_ by Lifehouse.

* * *

_Previous:_

_Sookie groans. “They are all like you. God needs to help, since there is no way I am going to survive your entire line of Eric Mäninorr.” She falls against her Mate, but her amusement is clear in their Bond._

_They all laugh, and Frey closes the door to the rest of the castle as the group moves in to get comfortable. They all know the storm will be coming, but for now, they will take these slow times._

_Now:_

* * *

Ushering everyone out except Sookie’s guards, Eric closes the door on the rest of the clan. He smiles down at his Mate sitting in the chair, and she looks up at him with a small smile of her own. He is hit by the disbelief that she is here in his home, his _true_ home. This is something he never dreamed of sharing with her, and to be truthful, he never thought he would be here again anyway. Life without his little fairy is not something he has enjoyed for the last year.

With that in mind, Eric vamps to her side, and kneels before her, his fingers carefully tracing his lover’s face. He searches her eyes, and then takes in her features as he quietly asks her, “Are you truly ok with this, Lover?” He wants nothing but for her to be happy, and he would leave if it is what it would take.

She smiles softly at him. Sookie is getting tired, but she is also having those energy spikes from being in a new place and having so much put upon her so quickly. It is getting to the point she needs to latch on to the familiar, and she is grateful to Eric for telling them all to leave.

“Yes, as long as you don’t leave me alone in this castle. It is huge!”

He laughs, his eyes a lighter color from enjoying life in general. “It has been added to by the Clan when they are bored. As they understood the restrictions for the living challenged among us, they built from the inside out. They made sure that the rooms we need are more protected and deeper in the castle. They have also come up with some clever ways to filter out the harmful rays of the sun.” Picking her up and moving, Eric quickly has her sitting with him, holding her as they talk. Even though his rooms have been completely updated for his little Mate, he is comfortable as he watches the fire.

She smiles at him, and relaxes into his body, feeling so much comfort flowing to and from them both through their Bond. “I hate to ask, but how do they know what is harmful or not?” She is playing with his hand as she asks.

He flinches, and she looks up at him in astonishment. “Eric Nor–Mäninorr! You used yourself?!?!” She sits up, dropping his hand. She cannot believe that he would do such a thing!

Taking a breath, knowing she will be upset with him, Eric explains to her, “It was nothing more than a finger, but it was for a greater good. For those of us who could rise before the sun set, and go to rest after the sun rose, it allowed us more movement, and put a lot of rumors to rest. We could be in the great hall with lots of sunlight pouring in and suffer no harm.” He smiles as he thinks of how often that has helped his family with relations to the other royals out there. He has no doubt that, since the memory of the Monarchs is long, he has gained many allies because of that little trick long before many of the American Monarchs were even made.

She sits still and lets out a breath. “Do you still test things out?” Sookie looks up at him, glaring at the thought that he may intentionally harm himself.

Kissing her head, he chuckles. “Occasionally. All of us take turns since it is to benefit ourselves. It not only physically allows us to live better than most of our kind, but there is a financial reward since we sell our ideas. It also gains me the loyalty and friendship of other Monarchs. Being able to sit in your grand hall full of natural light and not be harmed was something that was coveted by many of our kind. Because of this we get to be safer in our home since many who would have tried to take over for the longer wake time in the winter months would instead spend their time in the freedom of sunlight in their own homes without being harmed.”

Many did not want this area in the summer because of the long days, but the benefit of the long nights in the winter could not be denied as it allowed them more time to do what they wanted without the hassle of longer days. Luckily for Eric, he had the strength and talents of Godric on his side when he took over. The ancient vampire had defended them and kept the kingdom safe when Eric and his Sons were too young to wake before the sun set.

Thinking it over, she can see the pluses, and asks, “How?” Sookie needs the information to allow her mind to make more sense of the benefits and maybe even come up with more ways to help them.

Eric traces lines on her arms as he answers, “My people have nothing to do in the winter time, so we have always encouraged them to think up new ideas. We hid much of what they came up with; often in fact it seemed that when we implemented something they thought of, we would have to have another team figure out how to hide that advancement. Plus we worked with all the races which gave us a bigger advantage than most. We had Weres who were stronger than humans to help build things that normally wouldn’t have been possible. When I was King as a human, we knew some about the existence of other races, but we didn’t know about all of them. When I became Vampire and found out about the rest, well to be frank, we were cut off from all the others. When I took power, I grabbed the rule from all the races as well. I am King. And instead of being just the King of the Vampires for my country, I am King of all of my land and peoples.”

He thinks for a moment, telling himself that he will need to get Brandon to show Sookie maps of the Vampire kingdoms as they don’t seem to resemble the mess made of the human borders of these countries now. There had been talk about changing these borders as they have in the Americas to reflect the borders of the current times, but the Older Monarchs told them if they did, there would be no Authority members in any country but America.

It only took the European Kingdoms banning the Authority to make said Authority realize that they were not as powerful as they had thought they were. It was one of the reasons the Guardian had kissed his ass to the level he did, and why he is so scared right now of Eric’s response to Edgington being free. Roman had been hoping to have a good word with at least one king.

Sookie nods as she listens to the information and makes mental notes, but she is also finding it interesting as he tells her about their Kingdom. The fact that this is all relevant helps, but she loves history anyway and is enjoying finding out the history never hinted about in the text books.

“Because of the attack on all the species by Russell, they were happy to have one person to blame. However, when I took rule, I commanded them to guard the borders, and we implemented many ways to alert the Kingdom to any issues. This as well as using the people to their best advantage ensured our survival. There was no leeway for error; he had decimated our Kingdom when he came through. It made working with each other imperative and helped us to form one unit, and for them to submit to my rule when it became known who I was. I had been one of the few humans who had defeated many of the invaders who thought we would be weak. I was more successful than the supernaturals, so that helped them to follow me easier.” His eyes darken as he remembers those times, and even why this castle had been built and improved upon. Castles were not common to his people, but they needed a place to protect the future of their Kingdom.

Sookie swallows. “And he is free to do the same thing again.” Her eyes turn haunted, thinking of how much damage he did when was younger and weaker. Now the man is insane and has a legitimate cause to hate both Eric and her personally. Before he did the damage just because he could. How much worse will it be now?

Eric nods, his mind not only working to protect the future again, but more importantly to him, the woman who is the center of his universe. “It is why we are taking the care we are in getting the littles and the elders to safety. Your comment on not having them all grouped together is perfect. They are our future. The elders teach the children, and the children become the next generation, and eventually they become the elders to teach their grandchildren. It is why we are so orientated around the families, or Clans as they call them.” He trails off, his mind making plans, knowing that some of those elders do not look like they could be as old as they are, but he plans to have his Children educate his Mate. They would be the best since they lived those times, so they will also be able to impart to her their ways of living in those years.

Snuggling deeper in his arms, Sookie yawns then asks, “Can we move to the bedroom? I’m getting to the point that I really can’t take in any more information.” She looks up to him with a smile, hoping she is not upsetting him; she just needs some rest.

He nods, then rises with her in his arms and moves them to their room. He hesitates right inside the door. “Sookie, I know we need to exchange again, but…”

She looks up at him, then grabs his head to pull it down to her. Kissing him, she allows him to feel her lust, desire, and the need she has for him. When they come up for air, she smiles coyly. “Does that answer you?” She has been shocked that her Eric hasn’t pushed for this, but then, when has he had a chance to, really?

She glances away for a second, and is impressed by their bedroom. It is huge, having a sitting room inside of it as well as the one outside of their room. There is a fireplace, which she suspects is standard in the castle. But the bed area amazes her. It has an outdoor feel to it, with the ceiling having sticks lying across it, then the intricate headboard, as well as the lights coming down the sides, each one hanging from the one above and larger than the one above it. The room has a warm look to it, and she loves the thought that went into the decorations for the whole area. It’s not too masculine, not too feminine – a perfect blend of them both.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/master_bedroom_ideas-1.jpg)

 

Noticing her examining their bed, Eric chuckles. He is pleased that she likes the changes, and starts backing her towards the bed. “Oh Lover, it has answered me, and if you think I will not take the chance to have you, you are sorely mistaken. I have waited for this moment too long to do anything but claim you as mine.” His voice is husky, deep from his need for her.

As they traverse the large room, he nuzzles near her ear while telling her, “And you will be mine. Every part of you will know me intimately. Then I will exchange with you, and if possible, I will do it again to make sure you are Bonded to me. I will repeat it as often as I can to ensure that there is no way to part us, that you will feel the love, the lust, and the adoration I have for you at all times. The pride that you are mine, and the need I have to show my people the treasure I have found in you. How I need you like the blood flowing through our veins to be by my side at every moment of the day and night. Sookie, I love you, and I want you to be sure of my feelings for you.” By this time, he has stopped at the edge of their huge bed, and he cups her cheek with his hand.

Looking into her eyes, he softly informs her, “I never want you wondering if I want you for anything other than yourself. You are everything to me. My kingdom, my family, are nothing without you. From the moment we set eyes on each other in my bar in Shreveport, we have been on the course to this ending. I cannot even fathom an ending other than this one. It just may have taken us more time to get here.” Eric sends all of his love and adoration for this woman who is his other half. He truly believes that there is no other way that their story could have ended without the two of them being together.

She looks at him, and a tear falls from her eye, sliding down her cheek at the pure poetry of his words. “I don’t doubt you. Though I admit if it hadn’t been for the lessons in Fairy, we may have had more explosions of the type we seem to specialize in.” She gives him a smile, but it trembles; she is amazed by the emotions pouring through them right now.

Unable to help himself, Eric smirks. “And I love meeting Fairy Sookie. She is part of you, and is the one who seems to guard you well. We will make sure she is as much in control as Human Sookie for I don’t want you losing either of the parts that make you who you are. I fell in love with you as you are. For me to want to change any part of it, well, that would hardly make you the woman I love, would it?” He softly wipes the tears from her face as he teases her, but at the same time Eric is telling her the truth – he never wants her to change.

Sookie cannot help the laugh that tumbles out of her as Eric’s touches feel feather light on her face. “And that is why you are my Mate, my other half. Bill wanted me to be what he saw me as, and you – you just want me to be myself.” She leans her face into his touch.

Looking at her, Eric decides that he can’t wait any longer. He takes off her cardigan, then muses to her as he continues to remove her clothing with her help, “And that is why Beehl can’t understand why he didn’t win. I never competed with him for you. I had to win your heart, and being myself was the only way I could win it the way I would allow myself to have you. I wanted everything – nothing less – and that was the only way I would take this. It just took me longer to figure out what I was feeling, and why what I wanted from you was more than I’d ever wanted from any other.” Then he smirks as he looks over the body that is now revealed to him. “Though I may have made other suggestions, it is good I had no idea this was under your clothing, darling.”

She laughs, then falls back on the bed on her elbows. She lifts an eyebrow as she asks, “Am I to see you unclothed, or is this just a show for Eric Mäninorr?”

He chuckles, and in a blur he is suddenly kneeling before her, naked. She smirks down at him as he grins up at her. “Will my Lover allow her suffering Mate to feast upon her?” His fangs run down slowly, his need for his Mate and the thought of tasting her like this too much for him to keep them sheathed.

She snickers, not able to help it, and Eric takes the sound for agreement. After that, there are no other sounds that she consciously makes. He drags her to the edge of the bed and his mouth is soon fastened on her clit. He manages to partially draw in his fangs, but still has to be careful since they wouldn’t fully retract.  He laves and kisses it as though it is her actual tongue, and stares at her as she greedily sucks air in to counter the pure pleasure his actions give her.

He chuckles, enjoying her reactions, and places one arm across her hips to help her stay on the bed but moves his tongue back as his mouth moves along her slit. His free hand is coasting up her leg, and he enjoys the goose bumps he is giving her.  He moves back to her clit as his long fingers enter her to prepare her for him.

Then Sookie has the enjoyment of watching Eric’s eyes roll back as he feels how tight she is, how warm… how wet she is from his movements already…and from the anticipation of having him claim her in every way.

His fangs drop back down as his eyes zero back to hers. Now, Sookie has been on the receiving end of Eric’s lust for her many times. The first time he saw her, his eyes had been darker – the color of dark stormy water, what she imagines he had seen with those same eyes when he had been a Viking.

Then there was the time she had been topless in his bar from the maenad’s attack. That had the added bonus of him being angry too, and she had wondered if the color of his eyes had been the same color as the skies above those dark stormy waters.

After that, there was Dallas, and his bloodlust, pain, and the need he had of her. Then came the unadulterated devastation when Godric left him. She had wondered what color you could call that odd blackish blue.

Up until now, the darkest color had been when he was fighting for their life, though she had not known it at the time, but the pure regret, as well as his need for her after their kiss, in his eyes was enough to make her wonder if there really was a such thing as a blue fire in black eyes.

Now she knows there is. His eyes are black, but the love in them for her, the need in them for her, has blue flame surrounding the black ‘nothing’ in the place where the blue usually is. But while they could have been scary, there is a softness to them letting her know that as badly as he wants, needs, _has_ to have her, if she wanted to stop, he would.

She knows that men _can_ stop.  She also admits it is painful for them, but the truly good ones can and _will_ stop when asked. Eric is one of the good ones, and she knows it.  She can feel it.

While all of this is going through her mind, Eric somehow realizes that she is thinking…and not about how much she enjoys the pleasure he is bringing her. His thousand years of walking this earth gives him the benefit of knowing that a woman is different from a man and that her thinking just then does not mean that anything is wrong with either of them – but it does make him more determined to have her mindless with pleasure from his ministrations.

Her thoughts are soon brought to a halt as he works harder, giving her everything to make her brain stop wondering and concentrate on him only. He has always prided himself on giving his fucks a good experience. Why would he give any less to the woman who means everything to him?

He works to bring her to orgasm while stretching her, and enjoys the sensation of her releasing on his face, knowing that it is a sign of him accomplishing what he set out to do. And then he continues doing so, using their Bond to make sure he slices his tongue when she starts to get sore.

It’s good to be a vampire who loves sex and knows how to use his blood and body to bring pleasure to them both.

Soon, though, he is moving up her body, knowing that it is time – time to claim his Mate as his, time to do the Second Bond that will make their Bond stronger than any normal thrice-sealed Bond. He is throbbing, needing the relief of her body, but at the same time he is willing to stop here for her if she isn’t ready.

Sookie, however, isn’t going to stop anytime soon, not with how much her body craves his, craves joining with him in the most intimate way possible. So when he pauses with his cock sliding through her folds, she judges it and moves her hips just so… and they both moan with the pleasure of becoming one.

Not realizing he had closed his eyes, Eric opens them and focuses on her blue ones peering up at him. He tells her with his voice deeper than normal, “Never will another feel this. And you will never get rid of me now, Lover.”

Sookie smiles up at him, and she tells him with an eyebrow cocked up, “Good thing I’m the one who made this possible, isn’t it?”

He chuckles, peppering kisses on her face as he distracts her from the discomfort of stretching to his size. Thor is she tight!

Then the need to move is satisfied by her, and he surges up, seating himself deeper inside her. He loves the way her head falls back and he moves to nuzzle and lick her throat as he slowly pulls out, then surges forward quickly… over… and over… and over.

The two of them dance the dance that is as old as mankind – older than the Fae…as old as time itself, and the sounds from the two join the sympathy of others throughout time. However the two in that room care not for any of the poetry that could be made of this passion; instead, they work to please each other, wanting that deep connection that any soul wants with their other half.

“Hur kan detta vara bättre än så här? Hur kan detta vara bättre än så här? ( _How could this be any better than this?_ ),” comes the heavy baritone voice’s question as the pleasure rushing through him is more than at any other time in his life. Not even his Maker had given him this type of pleasure.

But the only answers that come to his ears are the sounds of her pleasure, her moans, her panting to drag air into her lungs as he wrings pleasure out of her body for the two of them.

“Hur kan jag stå här med er, och inte flyttas av dig? ( _How can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?_ ),” comes out of his lips as he surges forward, harder than before, faster, his body demanding that he do more, give more, do whatever it takes to bring them both more pleasure.

But again, no answer.

Instead he answers himself, “Det är rätt, det här är bäst. ( _This is right, this is best.)”_

And that is what he says as he surges forward, the back of his mind tracking that as he strikes at the neck of his Mate to complete his side of their Bond, to make the second of the three exchanges, as she too bites into his neck at the same moment.

But that pain does not make the two of them cum; no, instead it is the first taste of the blood of the other on their lips, their tongues, and their bodies combined. It is enough to make them see white but feel as though fireworks are going off in the body of the other, as their blood travels through their other half.

This all culminates in the two of them passing out, but around them swirls of light blue, matching their eyes, pass in and out of them as it ties the two parts of their souls together, making the Third Bond a necessity for them.

* * *

**Final count:  4,233 words.**

**Fairfarren~**


	15. You Change My World

# You Change My World

**[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/chapter-15.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 1,738 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The World You Want_ by Switchfoot

* * *

_Previous:_

_This all culminates in the two of them passing out, but around them swirls of light blue, matching their eyes, pass in and out of them as it ties the two parts of their souls together, making the Third Bond a necessity for them._

_Now:_

* * *

While the rest of the castle inhabitants are moving around the following evening, both of the residents of the center suite, the most guarded rooms in the Kingdom, are still out from the Bonding experience the previous night. They are tangled together, the only difference between their limbs being that Sookie’s skin is only slightly darker than Eric’s, whose own skin now looks more like it did when he was still human.

Haldor, Frey, and Brandon are leaning against the wall across from that center suite as they wait for the doors to open, their relaxed manner belying the power that rests just below the surface in case of a threat to their Family. Aisling is already in the suite’s outer rooms, having stayed there overnight to guard her Mistress. Brandon had needed to sleep, so she had taken the first watch. At the time of the switch, she had commented that she was thrilled that there were no noises coming out of the rooms, and Brandon had just laughed as he left.

Last night, when the entire Clan had felt the Bond tighten between their Fader and soon-to-be Mother, they had seen odd blue swirls coming out of themselves and everyone else, and had wondered about it. Using the in-house communications system developed by Gainor, with the most up-to-date wiring and technology located in the Royal Suite, Aisling had informed everyone of the swirls coming out from behind their room’s closed door. The Clan had relaxed with this information as they had already guessed that was where the blue swirls had started.

“She is going to change everything, isn’t she?”

Haldor glances up from cleaning under his fingernails with the knife in his hand to look at Frey who had just spoken. “Of course she is. Why do you bother saying that?”

Running his hand through the hair that had been the length of Eric’s until he had cut it off years earlier, he replied, “I felt it would be prudent to say it, to have the words out there for it to be acknowledged. This is a good thing, in my thoughts. Fader has gone through much, and now having her will help relieve the stress on his shoulders.” He nods to himself, sure about what he has said, and that everything will be better for it.

He then gives Brandon a look. “We all felt his pain when Godric left us. It brought us to our knees and there was a great outcry from the Clan at the loss. But then came the time when she was gone. I blacked out from the pain alone. Then to wake to his need, his pain from her being ripped from him… That is not something I ever want to experience again.” He stares at his brother, thinking that there was more to it all. This had happened during the time when Fader had been keeping the Bonds shut, but her leaving had been enough to blast them wide open when he lost her. The pure pain of that loss was not one that any of them want to experience again.

Brandon sighs, closing his eyes. “It was not a picnic there, either.” He shudders as he remembers that time, and how worn out they had been…only to then find out that Sookie had left. Eric never blamed him since he himself had given permission for his Grandson to rest, to get the sleep he so desperately needed because of the endless days spent trying to find out a way for them to come through all that with their lives.

Frey frowns, then asks them both, “What was the reason for not telling Fader of the Puppet King’s actions which almost cost him his Queen, our Mother?” Arathorn had kept him abreast of things after that pain, and had told him of how the two had never told Fader of the almost-death of his Mate.

Glancing at each other, Haldor and Brandon sigh. “It was in the middle of finding out about Russell being the murderer, the one who killed our Tribe and almost drove us out of this realm. Fader was focused on getting him back, and when we tried to tell him, he had brushed us off,” Brandon tells him. He had not been happy about it, but they _had_ tried to tell him. None of them had any idea of what she truly meant to Eric, though Brandon had. However, none of them had expected them to be soul mates.

Haldor takes up the tale. “By the time we could tell him, he was already suffering from her being gone. What good would it have done then? He didn’t need that kingdom; he needed to be free to look for her. If we had told him, he would have killed Compton. And though I wanted to kill him myself, I would never take that right away from Fader,” he growls out, his anger from that time still holding strong. But he had been unable to do anything else, and he refuses to bring any of their brethren into it. If Fader wants to end him, he doesn’t want that anger directed towards any of them.

Frey shakes his head. “This is not going to end well for the two of you. You are aware of his rage and that he will need to kill something when he finds out all this information.” He knows Father will not kill any of his Children, but with this being Sookie and considering how much he loves her, and especially with the fact that she is his true Mate, well, that shakes things up…

Brandon nods, his head resting on the wall behind him. “I know. And I will tell him. But first we need to bring Godric back. If Fader goes nuts, he can hold him back. Plus, Godric is _needed_ here anyway.” He is adamant, and will do anything to fix this. The ancient vampire is needed back and his _knower_ is going nuts telling him that he is needed _soon_.

The two look at him, knowing his ability, and Frey asks, “Is everything ready? If need to be, I will bring him back.” He says what is on his mind for bringing the Patriarch of the Family back. Eric leads the Family, but Godric has always been one to give wise advice when the Family needed it, and he was often the necessary voice of reason.

Brandon shakes his head, his temples pounding with the effort of trying to understand more. “It needs to be Eric. I don’t know why, but he needs to do it with Sookie there beside him. Otherwise, it won’t take.” He opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling as he wishes once again that this talent of his was stronger.

The group perks up as they feel their Fader wake, and then shortly afterward their Mother. Arathorn walks around the corner, rolling his sleeves up just in time for Aisling to open the door to allow them to enter.

Following after him are a few servants who quickly enter the room to prepare it for their Queen’s breakfast. Aisling and Brandon will eat what Sookie dosen’t like since they’ve brought such a large selection.

Aisling is wide awake and smiling at them. “I could hear and feel them wake in the Bonds. Hopefully they should be out soon, though it sounds like Fader is being his normal self,” she says, her eyes twinkling. Though she has not been alive as long nor has she had as much vampire blood as Brandon, she is from a line that has had the Mäninorr blood enhancing them for centuries.

Frey and the rest of the males smirk when the servants sniff as they leave the area. Soon the doors open on the other side of the room, and the group turns to bow their heads to their Majesties. Amusement ripples from the duo, and they wait to see what is making Fader ready to laugh.

Sookie rolls her eyes. “Enough! We have enough to get done tonight without you guys being idiots.” She knows that Eric is amused and knows that his Sons feel the same thing, too, and she is having to work hard to not laugh. Sometimes Eric reminds her of a frat boy.

Eric just chuckles, his arm wrapped around his little Mate. He appears more human now, looking as though he has some actual color to him beyond the normal pink…as though his skin color as a human is returning to him.

Then there is Sookie. She has always been beautiful, but now it is as though she is more…refined. She may not be stunning in the eyes of the Americans, but to their eyes, she is magnificent. They prefer their woman with meat on their bones.

Eric is grinning at them, and then that grin fades. “You know, as well built as this place is you would think you couldn’t hear through the walls… the doors… to a conversation going on outside the rooms.” He looks at the ones who had been talking to let them know he had heard what they said, and that he will want to know more.

Brandon and Haldor just stare at him in shock. They know that _they_ couldn’t have heard through the walls or even through the doors, not in this place. Just how much more powerful is Eric getting?

Closing his eyes and getting a handle on himself, Eric takes a deep breath. “I will work tonight on getting Godric back, then the Family will sit down and discuss this. I hope you realize why.” He opens his blue eyes to match the ones in each of his Sons. While Frey and the others think that they are not a part of this, it is obvious that they knew something. What one knows, the rest all know, and he will make sure that they will not mistake the fact that he needs to be part of the ‘all’.

Haldor nods. “It would have affected all of us.” He swallows, but he is ready for it. It was a decision he had made, and Brandon had argued against it. But now, Brandon is standing beside him as though he made that decision. He will save their little brother.

With a nod Eric dismisses the subject for the moment, knowing that he will need time to calm down. This must be something big if it would rile him up enough for them to worry that he would kill Compton. It’s not as though killing the idiot veteran isn’t an on-going fantasy of his, but the way they were talking tells him that this will be a _very_ serious conversation for them all.

He guides his Mate to the chair near the food the servants have brought for her. He watches what Sookie puts on her plate, then takes it from her before pulling her onto his lap. He then selects a slice of bacon and feeds it to her, satisfying the primal man inside of him by taking care of his Mate.

The rest settle in as the other two humans fill their own plates from the large amount of food remaining. There is a knock on the door and when Eric calls for them to enter, Carter and three new individuals come into the room.

Haldor watches them and is unsettled about having the entire Family gathered in one place. He recognizes the need to have everyone together to discuss many of the issues facing them, however, it makes the guardian aspect of his personality uneasy. As Sookie pointed out, though, there are weapons that can take out the entire fortress. He will need to ensure that everything is upgraded even if Gainor would already be on top of it as he normally is.

Taking a bite from what Eric is offering her and reveling in their stronger Bond as well as the feelings any well-loved woman would have the ‘morning’ after, Sookie looks over the new people.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/gainor_edited-2.jpg)

The first one to catch her attention is one who almost immediately reminds her of Carter. They both have the same air of playfulness about them, the same affable self-confidence that tells her that they are not ashamed of themselves and that they often have a lot of fun. His short hair is unruly, but he has the same blue eyes as the rest of Eric’s Children.

The individual grins at Sookie and bows to her as he speaks in a Scottish accent, “Gainor at your service, Mother!”

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/griffin_edited-1.jpg)

She smiles at him, but then the man standing next to him elbows him out of the way and says with the same light accent as Arathorn, “Griffon, my lady.” He then gives her a proper bow. His dark hair and slightly more massive build are enough to make her think he is either a ladies’ man, or a shy one.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Jack_edited-1.jpg)

The man behind them is as dark as Griffon, but then she is shocked – she can read him; he is still human. When her eyes land on him, she cocks her head to the side thinking he somehow looks familiar to her. Knowing why she is doing that, he grins. “Jack Mäninorr at your service, my Queen.” He is English, but at the same time he really reminds her of someone else, someone she has seen somewhere else.

Feeling her curiosity, Eric chuckles. “This is the last of the immediate family. To make it clear, if we talk about Family, we means the ones in this room. The Clan means the rest of them. Griffon is the one who will teach you languages, and Gainor is our other practical joker, and our computer genius. Jack is our liaison with the world. And to answer your question, he is known as an actor, and you have probably seen him on that English show.” He grins at his Family; he is proud of them all, including the humans.

Sookie chuckles with the rest of the room. “Which show, Eric? The English have quite a few of them,” she teases him, loving the carefree banter they can have now without all the previous drama.

He rolls his eyes and, after dipping the strawberry in his hand into some sort of dip that she really enjoys, he holds it up for her to eat. His eyes watch her lips as she bites into it, and there is no doubt in his many Bonds how feeding her is affecting him.

Everyone in the room chuckles as they sense their Fader and his preoccupation with feeding their Mother. Arathorn is grinning at Frey as the two of them exchange a look. They had talked about the changes to come, and here is another sign that they will need the whole Family.

When Sookie finishes eating, he pushes the tray away from them and she curls up on his lap. He wraps his arm around her, tucks her under his chin, and then looks out to the rest of the people in the room. “What do we need to do first?” It is plain that he is in his role as their Fader and wants to make sure that everything runs smoothly so that not only will they be safe, but so that he can spend more time with his Mate too.

Brandon tells him, “Godric.”

Sookie looks up and asks, “What about him?” She had heard something about him before, but she is not sure what they could be talking about since Godric died in front of her. One of the few things she fully regrets is not being able to save him for Eric.

Eric looks down at her and explains, “I can call back one member of the Family every 500 years. Frey has also gained this ability, and we think Arathorn may soon, as well. Brandon is insisting that Godric needs to be brought back and I have given into his request.” There is slight hope that his Maker will be back with him, but to be assured of a success, it can only be done in the throne room; the castle was built here for a reason.

Looking up at him, she frowns. “How do you know he wants to come back, Eric?” She remembers clearly the pleading they both did with him to stay, and how much he wanted to leave. She is not sure he would _want_ to come back.

Brandon moves forward and tells Sookie, “Read my mind.” He opens everything up to her, and hopes that maybe between the two of them they can get the information. If nothing else, she will be able to see that he needs to bring Godric back for a reason.

She blinks, shocked that someone would ask her directly to read their thoughts, but she does it. Soon she is lost in his brain, and she can see all the reasons behind his request. When she comes out, she is blinking, but nods. “We need to do this now.” Her mind is all-abuzz with the information she has received, but first they need to bring Godric back.

The Family looks at each other in shock, but Eric looks down to ask his lover, “Later this evening?”

She shakes her head. Still staring at Brandon, she tells them all, “Only if you want to see Eric not have a chance of surviving. Now.” She is working to keep from being overwhelmed with the information Brandon holds in his brain.

The room just stares at her in shock.

* * *

**Final count:  3,014words.**

**Fairfarren~**


	16. Stay Here with Me

# Stay Here with Me

 

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/chapter-16-e.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,148 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Believe_ by SafetySuit

* * *

_Previous:_

_The family look at each other in shock, but Eric looks down, “Later this evening?” He asks his lover._

_She shakes her head. Still staring at Brandon, she tells them all, “Only if you want to see Eric not have a chance of surviving. Now.” She is working to keep from being in shock with the information he holds in his brain._

_The room just stares at her in shock._

_Now:_

* * *

Eric shakes his head, feeling the determination from his lover so much clearer than before, and it was not like they’d had a poor blood connection even then. He nods to her, acknowledging her words, then informs their family, “You heard her. Get everything ready, and clear the throne room. It will be the best place to hold this meeting.”

Brandon and Aisling remain close to their Mother while the men start moving and Arathorn makes some calls. He then turns to Eric and asks, “Do you know what will happen when you raise him?” He lifts an eyebrow, wanting to know in case they need to make additional immediate preparations for Godric’s return. Would he need blood, would he need blood specifically from the Family due to his injuries when he died? Anything really would be information they could use.

Watching his Mate, Eric shakes his head, worrying because he can feel through the Bond that she’s becoming slightly overwhelmed. “No one has ever explained to me what happens to the person when they come back. I do know that you have a period of time to convince that person to remain, or you will lose them forever. It is a one-time try, so if we cannot bring him back, no one else will ever be able to raise him again. If it weren’t so hard to bring them back, some houses would use it as a way to make sure certain people would never come back.” He rubs Sookie’s arm, sending his love to her.

Watching Eric, Sookie wonders aloud, “That would be the perfect way to punish a family. Make them raise someone beloved to the line, then make that person leave, knowing it would be the only chance they have in coming back and taking it, and the ability to draw someone back.”

Leaning back in his seat, Brandon frowns. “What, you mean to take the ability also? Eric can do it once every 500 years.” He is trying to make sense of what she is saying…something is telling him that it is important.

Aisling looks at Sookie with wide eyes. “She means they will take the chance of it happening for _that_ 500 years. Our family is unheard of for having so many in it who can bring back vampires. But we haven’t really lost anyone.” She is amazed by the cunning of this woman. She had heard of the mistakes Sookie has made, but this idea is not one from that person, no, this is one who thinks with strategy in mind.

Understanding floods through Sookie, who frowns as she asks Brandon, “Then why does Eric have to be the one who does it?”  Why does he need to be the one who raises the one from the line?

He shrugs. “I have no idea. I just tell you what I get. It makes no sense, but it hasn’t been proven wrong yet.” He is watching her, however, and getting an idea that she saw more in his brain than he did.

Leaning back against Eric, Sookie thinks. She finally shrugs. “It doesn’t matter really, does it? And you may need to have something for Godric to drink when he gets there, donor blood at least.” She is fighting to not think of Godric coming back as burned as he was when he left. And, since there was nothing left of him, she was wondering how they had anything to bring him back with.

Arathorn nods to her, smiling. “Already done, Mother. Now, if you and Fader will make your way to the throne room, we will get this started. We have no idea how long this will take.” He indicates the door with a slight bow to her.

As they get up and leave, Sookie frowns. “How do you know how to do it if you never seen it done before nor know any information about it?”

Looking down at his Queen, Eric informs her, “The how-to was told to me by Godric. I listened, as it was part of the Lore, but I never thought of these questions. So while he told me, I wasn’t curious enough to ask more like you do, min älskare.” He sends his pride to her for thinking of these questions and everything else she has thought of since she had arrived. He knew she would be perfect for him when she came into her own, and Sookie is only proving his thoughts to be true…

She smiles up at him, and he teases her some more as they walk through the halls to the throne room. When she is surprised by how close it is to their rooms, Brandon tells her after his infamous knock, _‘The hallway we are in is guarded stronger than any other since it **is** the main passage-way through. This is typically the way you would come from the suites. Just you two won’t always be coming from there.’_

She looks back at him and nods, then laughs at something Eric mutters in her ear, her eyes laughing as she looks up at her Mate.

Soon they are through the doors at the end, and they walk around a corner to find themselves in a room with a chair easily large enough to seat both of them behind a table.

The back window is lit with what looks like sunlight, but the tree she has seen on her cabinets is on the wall of windows. It is not in a wood color but she can see the black ribbons through the tree. She stares around the room, muttering a soft, “Wow.”

Eric chuckles as he brings her around the table. He sits in the chair, then pulls her down into his lap. Seems she was mistaken…it was a chair big enough for Eric and half of her. However, she feels no issues from being here. Instead, she looks around the room, and then down at the desk, blinking when she realizes it is a huge touch-screen desk. The tree symbol is here, too.

When she taps it, Eric tells her, “It is the sign of the House of Mäninorr. If you look closely, it is everywhere. I will explain more later.” When she smiles, he continues to explain since he is noting curiosity in the bond. “Microsoft made a desktop called the Surface. It will scan your documents, allow you to interact with it and so on. It is based off this desk, which is Gainor’s invention. He wanted a way to interact with whoever was in the room without worrying if they know our language. I am waiting for him to come up with an idea for you to tell me what you read…” He trails off with a raised eyebrow. She nods to him.

Gainor looks up from where he is, and cocking an eyebrow, tells them both, “Right now I am making sure the desk’s shields are up since I have no idea if this will fry the circuits. Everything else is being taken down, but that big monstrosity is bloody hell to move around. But I will have them move it if I cannot be sure it will be safe from the magic.” His Scottish accent makes the words a joy to listen to, but Sookie can’t help but chuckle about the fact that Eric has a descendant who would probably be right at home in a traditional kilt.

Sookie smirks with this thought, and admits to herself that Eric probably wouldn’t have a problem in a kilt either. Getting her mind off the idea of Eric in a kilt, she can’t help but ask, “How the hell do you have so many descendants with all these accents?”

He smirks back at her. “Well you see, there is this thing called sex. And when a man and a woma-“ He breaks off laughing from her slapping his chest.

Rolling her eyes, she retorts, “Cheese and rice Eric! I know about sex!”   Then she mutters to herself, “Since we did enough of it last night and this morning…”

Trying to hold in his laughter, and deciding to save her, Arathorn settles into the chair on the right and he tells her, “Eric is a Viking, and so is Frey. Their bloodline spread out to England, to France and Scotland, and the rest.   A thousand years is a long time when lifetimes were only 30 years at the max normally. That is actually why so many of us were Turned fairly young by normal vampire standards of the time. But since Godric was willing to help train us, and since none of us left, we made it possible for Griffon and me to both be changed, and he is my great grandson.” He is proud of his descendant, and that they know each other.

Blinking, she tries to imagine the extremely sophisticated Englishman in front of her being what they would call a barbarian. “I guess changing with the times is a must, too?”

Frey settles into the other chair on Eric’s left, chuckling. “Mother is perfect, Fader.” He turns to her. “It is harder for me to drop my accent and way of speaking than it is for others. Fader is one of the best at changing himself to meet the times and be what is needed, but even then, there is a hint of his original accent in his speech.”

She can’t help but smirk. “Nor his height, I expect.”

Rubbing his nose up and down her neck, Eric growls, “You like my height.”

The vampires chuckle, but Gainor is arguing with Carter and Griffon, and finally just throws up his hands. “Fine! Bloody hell!”

They move up to the desk, and Eric pulls her closer as Gainor reaches around the desk to hit a button and waits, all the time muttering curses under his breath.

Lifting an eyebrow, Sookie looks up at Griffon.

The silent dark-haired man smiles at her, then says, “I can’t guarantee that the desk will survive. With the three of us, we can move it into the side room. Closing the door will prevent it from being damaged.” He shrugs as if it not a big deal.

Gainor grunts, and then stands. “You are not the one who has to hook the bloody thing back up!!” He nods, and the three of them lift the desk up and move it out of the room.

Unable to help herself, Sookie tries to hide her laughter behind her hand, but Eric is soon chuckling too with his head resting on her shoulder.

The two of them sit there relaxing with each other as the rest of their family readies the room per what they had been taught.

Soon Arathorn meets Frey’s eyes, and when they both are in agreement, he sends a push through the Bond to Eric.

He looks up at that, then seeing that they are ready for them, he places Sookie on her feet. Eric stands up and after taking her hand, they both walk to the circle that is made from the building itself, and only one step above the circle, he pulls her in front of him. He then informs the rest of the Family who have taken up their places around the circle with Brandon and Aisling behind him, “From what Godric told me, the person who is revived has the right to ask questions, and even can demand something from us before coming all the way through. If it is something that you can agree to, and it will not harm the Family or the Clan, then do so. And if it does cause harm, you make the judgment. You are all aware more than any other of what I will accept and will not accept. I trust you. You know what Sookie and Brandon have said. ”

Staring them all in the eye, he waits until they all agree. Then he turns his attention to the pile of ash on the floor that is so fine he has been worried that it would be lost. Right now, he can feel the power of the circle. There are multiple ley lines that intersect the castle and in this spot, they have no less than 8 lines bisecting through the circle. That much power allows some off things to happen, but it also allows them a lot of power to perform acts that normally would not be possible.

He takes a deep breath and asks his Mate, “You ready?” He sends his love and confidence in her. He is sure that she will do what is needed.

She nods.

He swallows, then commands in the language of the Dead:

أدعو الآباء في الماضي، لمنح هذه نعمة من يدعو دمي. طلب لدي هو من حق قوتي، من خلال حق الدم أحمل في داخلي. أدعو جورديك Nervii شمال شرق Maninorr أن يأتي إلى دعوتي. أن أعود للإجابة على حاجتي، رغبتي، صلاتي.

_(I call upon the fathers of the past, to grant this boon of calling upon my blood. The request I have is by the right of my strength, by the right of the blood I hold in me. I call upon Godric Nervii ne Mäninorr to come to my call. To come back to answer my need, my wish, my prayer.)_

His voice rings out in the room, and before them the room brightens, and the ashes on the floor rise up, twisting upon each other, and then the ashes start to glow blue. A flash of fire spreads out from them, running across the floor then up the edge of the circle, looking like a barrier of fire.

In the middle of the fire, a being was forming, and Sookie exclaims, “He is reforming as he left.”

Eric glances down at her, then watches the movement from the circle, hoping that his Maker will be returned.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/godric-is-revived.gif)

Then in the middle of the room, the shape of a man forms: his body highlighted by the blue flame, his arms spread out from his sides, his head held high.

The flames around the edge flare up, and then flatten enough for all the people inside the room to see Godric standing there with a small smile on his face, looking as though he is greeting something.

Eric can feel his Bond with his Maker, and rejoices in it. If he could, he would dive into the circle and beg on his knees for Godric to remain. The feeling that he has of his Maker returning to him is the only one that rivals his Bond with his Mate, and even then he is aware that once he completes the Bond with Sookie, it will become second with him.

The dark hole that has lived inside of him since that morning in Dallas leaves, and ignites something inside of him. Eric pushes his love, joy, and need for his Maker through the meager Bond as soon as he can feel it forming.

In the circle, Godric’s eyes snap open, and for a second there is pure sadness on his face. Then he sees Sookie, and tells her, “I was not accepted.”

* * *

**Final count:  2,627 words.**

**Fairfarren~**


	17. I’m On My Knees

#  I’m On My Knees

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/chapter-17-d.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,100 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Bittersweet Symphony_ by The Verve

* * *

_Previous:_

_In the circle, Godric’s eyes snap open, and for a second there is pure sadness on his face. Then he sees Sookie, and tells her, “I was not accepted.”_

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/05/godric-ind_edited-3.jpg)

Sookie freezes, then the words sink in regarding the moment Godric left them, and she holds her hand to her mouth as a sob escapes. She shakes her head at the man she had watched die in front of her. “He does. He forgave you, and gave you a second chance, Godric. Eric needs you, I need you. Please stay,” she begs him, knowing they need him more now than ever.

Godric looks from her face to see Eric behind her, and behind his Son he notices the Tree of the Kingdom he helped Eric to take when he rose as a Youngling. Then his eyes travel around the circle as he looks upon his bloodline. He can see all of them, and can feel them through the Bond he has with Eric. The Bond is now open once more; Eric is no longer hiding who he really is, and his Family is truly at his side once again.

Then his attention returns to his eldest and he asks, “Why did you use your one opportunity to bring _me_ back? Wouldn’t it be better to call back one of your own? What happens if Frey and Arathorn fall in battle?” _Or the blonde at your side_ remains unspoken since it normally has to be a vamp – but there is a rumor that a Bonded Mate has been brought back…

Swallowing hard, Eric tells him, “Because you are worth it. I need you, Godric. Gods, do I need you.” He will do anything to keep Sookie alive, and he admits to himself that if he _himself_ died, so would she.

Smiling at his Child, Godric gently shakes his head. “No. You have your Mate. You do not need me.” His face shows how happy he is that Eric has found his Mate, but at the same time, he yearns to be back in the place where he had been. It had been nothing, but it had been so peaceful.

“Eric has found the man responsible for killing his family.”

That one statement changes everything, as it is meant to do. This lets Godric know that things are not the same as they were when he left; the game has changed.

Godric’s eyes flash back to Sookie. His face hardens, and he asks, “Does he still live?” The options are flying through his head about what this means.

Growls fill the room from the Family, and Eric nods his head. “Yes,” he bites out; he blames himself for this.

With this information, Godric looks down to the floor, his face thoughtful. “Do you need me to help you defeat the monster?” He wonders if, when this matter has been dealt with, he could fade back into the blackness of nothing once again.

“For that, and for so much more, my Lord.” Frey answers him, his voice rough. He is not able to handle this Godric. The ancient vampire before him is nothing like the strong youthful vampire he had known when he was younger, the one who helped guide his steps along with his Fader’s, the one whose quiet strength was enough to make him feel that nothing could faze him.

With tears still falling down her face, Sookie begs Godric, “Please stay. We need you. It has been foretold and you don’t want your line to be destroyed, do you Godric?” Eric’s arm is around her, and she feels his support, but she can feel the pain he is suffering from having to listen to them beg his Maker, his Fader, Broder, Son… to stay with them.

Godric looks at her. “But we don’t belong here.” He repeats the line that explains everything he has come to believe. While Eric may have found his Mate, so few of their kind do, and there was nothing to hold him here, not really. They are parasites on the human race.

She feels Eric’s pain and remembers this conversation from the rooftop. “If you didn’t, then you would be gone. God wouldn’t do that.” She now says what she wishes she had said before, when they were on that roof together. She hadn’t felt confident enough to argue with Godric then, but knowing that her Mate would suffer with the loss of his Maker forever is enough to give her the courage to argue with the ancient vampire now.

He shakes his head. “But this is the same God who refused my entrance into his Kingdom. He is cruel,” he answers bluntly, but at least he _is_ conversing with her.

More tears falling down her face, Sookie shakes her head. “Godric, what is a day?” She remembers thinking about this when she was younger, and when she had asked Gran about it. The question had made the older lady sit and think, and then finally admit that Sookie had a valid point, so she decides to apply this same logic to the situation now facing her with Godric…but this time it’s for a far more worthy cause than simply settling her mind on the matter.

He cocks his head. “It is a revolution of the Earth, twenty-four hours. Your science has proven this.” He wonders where the little blonde will be taking this argument.

She shakes her head. “But what would be a day to God? To a Being who has no sense of time? One who is not restricted to the same idea of time that we have?”

Puzzled, Godric just stares at her. “I am not understanding,” he finally admits. _Different ideas on what makes a day?_

She inhales and ignores the hitch in her breathing to answer, “Consider y _our_ sense of time, does it not mean that you think of things in a different time frame than I do? That you can plan for decades, centuries even? And is a day the same on Earth as it is on Mars, or Jupiter, or even Pluto?” She asks these questions hoping to make him think about what she means.

He nods, trying to understand where she is going with this.

She asks him, “Godric, have you ever read the Bible?” Here is where she is going to push it – to make him think instead of just giving up.

“I have.”

She shifts slightly, and lets Eric to pull her back to him to allow her some respite from standing so long in one place. Sookie informs Godric, “One of the big debates is evolution versus the Bible. You probably have heard about it since it was huge before you guys came out of the coffin. But _why_ is there a debate? Why can’t both sides be right?” She lays the whole idea out before him, just as she had with Gran.

He blinks at her.

Seeing his reaction, she sighs, knowing he will need the explanation. “They say the Earth was created in seven days,” she states, starting from the beginning.

Godric nods as he watches this young human in front of him. She interests him, and he wonders if the way her mind works is one of the things that drew Eric to her.

Taking his interest seriously, Sookie asks him, “So what would _be_ a day to God?” This one question is the crux of her entire argument, the basis on which her hope for saving Godric depends.

He blinks, then blinks again. He opens his mouth, then closes it as he thinks through her question.

While he thinks, Sookie throws in, “And if billions of years can pass in a day, then why do you think he denied you entry when maybe you were only there a second or two?” It is simple. They say the Earth was made in seven days, but who determined the length of those days before God parted the Heavens? It is simple, yet profound.

He swallows, then finally nods. “I accept your point.” Godric is intrigued by this blonde Mate of his Son. He is looking at her in a completely different way now, and wonders about her.

She sighs, her hope building as she makes her point to the man before her who holds their salvation in his very hands. “And didn’t God wipe the Earth in the past, and even now there are species dying out. If he wanted your species to die, he would have done it.”

Godric tells her with a small smile, “He promised not to.” He is looking forward to where she will take this.

She cannot help but laugh – this is a common misconception. “He told humans that he promised not to flood them again, _not_ that he would never wipe them out, and he made no separate promises for you guys. You belong here as much as I do, as much as the birds in the sky and the lions on the prairies do. If not, God would have never allowed you to become.” Then she presses a hand to her face as she thinks about how much she would miss Eric if he had not become a vampire and had not been here for her.

Feeling her pain, Eric wraps his arm around her and says, “I am here, Lover. I will always be with you.”

Godric watches the two of them, and he smiles. “Eric?” He has an idea that he might like getting to know this woman who has so obviously stolen Eric’s heart. If only she had been part of his…

Eric looks up from his Mate and, with tears falling down his face, meets Godric’s eyes. “Master?”

The ancient vampire laughs. Shaking his head, he tells his Son, “I am not the master. Why did you call me back?” He wants to hear his Child’s reasoning, not just Sookie’s.

Eric is holding onto Sookie tightly since she needs his support because of the loss she is feeling, but he also needs to be able to plead with Godric. He is torn between what his mind and his heart are demanding for him to do.

Thankfully, he feels a sudden tap on his shoulder. Brandon is there for Sookie, and draws her away to the side. Eric falls to his knees before his Maker. “Because I need you. There is so much happening; I took back my Crown and my Kingdom to protect Sookie. You once protected her from a vampire trying to kill her. Will you not help me protect my Mate once again?”

He begs Godric in the one way he knows the Elder would understand more than any other.

Eric hates being on his knees before anyone. In fact, once he had found out what it meant to the younger vampire, Godric had ordered him to _never_ bend his knee for anybody unless he wished to do it. Since he has so far only knelt before two people, Godric and Sookie, his Maker will know what it means when he kneels before him. He will do whatever is needed to protect his Mate.

Blinking at him, Godric asks, “Are you Bonded?” His mind is turning, churning away.

Feeling hopeful for once, Eric nods his head lightly. “Twice-bonded. Last night was the second, and once we have time, I will finish the Bond with her.” He offers all this information on the chance that it may be the thing that will sway his Maker.

Godric looks at him, and then turns slightly to look at Sookie. He watches her for a moment, then finally tells Eric, “Bond with her in front of me, and I will come through.”

Eric blinks and turns to look at his Mate. Sookie nods and, moving toward him, says, “It’s a small price. We were already going to do it anyway, so why not now? Why not go ahead and do it for a cause that will make us both happy?”

He cups her cheek, and then stands up to bend down to her. He looks over and asks Brandon, “Will you retrieve the knife?”

Brandon nods, and is gone in the next second. Eric looks down to her and lets her know, “I want it all, Lover. I wish for you to hand me the knife, and be Pledged to me. After I accept the knife, I will use it to seal our Bond, to become one with you in every way I can. Then as soon as I can marry you the human way, we will. But I wish to show you how dedicated I am to you, how much I love you. Will you do this?”

She sobs, and nods a yes to him. He smiles, and pulls her close.

The rest of the Family grins at each other, proud to be able to witness the joining of their line to their Mother’s.

Brandon comes back with the knife on its pillow and Eric tells her, “All you have to do is take the knife. You can kiss the blade before you give it to me or not. Once I take it, once I kiss the blade, we are then Pledged by the Knife. Then I will take the knife and cut myself so that you can drink from me, and then I will either cut you, or bite you.”

She swallows and, after accepting the hanky passed to her by Aisling who is still standing behind Eric, wipes her face clean of the tears from earlier. “Does it matter?”

Eric says nothing, and Brandon just tells her, “He has given you the choices, and cannot say anything else. None of us can. This must come from your heart, Sookie. Choose.”

She stares at Eric, then reaches out to take the knife. She brings the blade to her lips and kisses it, then hands it to Eric. He accepts it, then kisses it too.

The blade starts glowing, and Eric kneels before her, bringing the knife to cut himself as she watches. Once he makes the cut on his neck, she takes his hand holding the knife and guides it to her neck.

Without reacting, Eric pulls her head to his neck, and jolts as she takes his blood. He waits a second, until he can feel his blood entering her system, and then cuts her with the knife.

In that second, with both of their blood on the blade and then on their lips, a bright white light bursts from the two of them, and the sound of a bell rings out.

No one mortal in the room can stare into the brilliant light surrounding their Fader and Mother. But Godric, as a Being not fully on either plane, does, and smiles as his terms are fully met. He then feels the flood of the Bonds that he had left behind crash back into him as he Crosses to the Earthly plane once again.

His eyes close, and he can feel both Sookie and Eric in his Bonds. He also feels more than he did before, and cannot stop the joy that spreads throughout him as their light travels down the Bonds and flows through him. He glows as they do, and from them the room becomes blindingly white.

The next moment the light dies, and Godric is standing there, more vivid that he was before. He looks over at Eric and Sookie, and sees Sookie passed out and being cradled in Eric’s arms. He calls out, “Min Dotter,” amazed by the information he has just received.

Eric looks up at him. “Godric?”

He smiles at his Son, his Brother, his Father. “I am back. And you have married my Daughter.”

Blinking, Eric tries to make sense, and Frey cautiously walks forward. “Because she married Eric, you mean?”

Godric shakes his head, an impish look to his face, one that Eric has not seen for centuries. “No. She is of me. With the Mating Bond fully formed, I can sense her, and she is mine. I did not understand why I was driven to bring you two together, but I had suspected you were Mated.”

This was also why he had been so angry about the attack on her in the Fellowship, as well as the attacks on her in the nest. He can even see how, after that attack, he had felt worse, as though he had not achieved anything. Was it because some part of him recognized his failure in protecting one of his own?

Instantly he moves in front of them, and looks down with love at the daughter he had not realized he had still alive. Unlike Eric, he had no chance to watch over his bloodline after his Turning. It was only due to these particular circumstances, him coming back and the two being soul mates, that he knows now. Otherwise, it would have taken him tasting her to discover it.

Eric chuckles, and, even though she is still down for the count, he tells his lover in his arms, “You have gained one of the most powerful Vampires as your Guardian…and one of the best Fathers to ever have. You are going to be loved in every way.” She will be so spoiled – his grin gets bigger as he realizes that his Mate will be loved more than she has ever been in her life.

Frey claps his Fader on his shoulder. “Congratulations, Fader.” He looks down at the woman who is now so important to the Family and the Clan.

Eric grins at his Son, and nods his head. “Tell the Clan. I will be caring for her until she wakes.”

He nods and leaves. Godric watches him go, then notices the woman behind Eric, and stares at her.

The rest of Eric’s Sons come up to congratulate their Fader on his marriage to their Mother, all thrilled that she is theirs now.

However, Godric continues to stare at the woman behind Eric.

Soon they have the room brought back to normal, with the desk being set up by Gainor and Griffon. Eric moves to their throne, still holding his Mate tenderly in his arms.

Godric is still watching the woman, and now she’s watching him, too.

Settling back into his chair, Eric looks to the side, then looks again down the room to where Godric is, and notices his staring at Aisling, and how she’s looking back at him. He frowns, trying to figure out what is going on, and finally asks, “Godric?”

Godric never looks away from the woman in front of him as he answers, “Yes?”

“Is there something wrong with my Wife’s assistant?”

Godric blinks.   He looks at the woman, then Eric, then back to the woman.

The whole room has stopped, and is looking at Godric.

He turns his head sideways and asks, “Are you one of Eric’s?”

She nods. “Aisling Northman.”

He shakes his head slowly, and then moves in front of her. He cups her face softly, and then he kisses her as the room just stares at them in shock.

After he stops to allow her to breathe, he looks down to her. “I apologize. If I had known, I would have never left. I gave up the hope of finding you long ago. Will you forgive me, min kompis?”

* * *

**Final count:  3,259 words.**

**Fairfarren~**


End file.
